12 Seeker's: Who Am I?
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel dari 12 Seeker's season 1. Aku siapa? Mengapa aku bisa sampai di tempat ini? Peperangan terjadi di antara Bumi, Bulan, Mars, dan Yupiter. Aku menjadi anggota dari pasukan 7 Explorers yang bertujuan mencari 12 Power Ball DNA yang hilang. Guna mengalahkan Yupiter dan mengembalikan kedamaian Tatasurya. Ada sebuah misteri baru tersembunyi di balik Yupiter!
1. Aku adalah Menma

**POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang berteriak memanggilku.

Suaranya amat keras dan menggema di kegelapan yang bercahaya berkelap-kelip. Mengguncang setiap telinga yang mendengarkannya. Dia dihisap bersama partner robotnya ke dalam lubang hitam kecil, di dekat orbit planet Pluto. Suara teriakan dan tangisannya memecah di gendang telingaku. Meninggalkan rasa sesak di dadaku. Tubuhku berguncang hebat saat menyaksikannya lenyap tepat di hadapanku.

Dia adalah orang yang terpenting di hatiku. Dia adalah jiwaku. Dia adalah darahku. Dia adalah rekan yang kusayangi sepenuh hatiku. Dia adalah gadis yang pernah ada untukku.

Kini dia tidak ada lagi di sisiku. Dia menghilang entah kemana. Tidak ada kabar ataupun tanda-tanda darinya.

Aku mencarinya kemana-mana sampai sekarang. Hingga aku menjadi milik orang lain. Usiaku sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Aku memiliki istri dan memiliki dua anak yang masih kecil.

Tapi, saat pesawat yang kukendarai melintas di orbit Pluto, fenomena aneh yang tak pernah terjadi lagi beberapa tahun lalu, kembali muncul di hadapanku.

Femonena yang sama. Menghisap rekanku yang hilang.

Kini fenomena itu menjelma nyata di depan mataku. Menarik pesawatku ke pusat gravitasinya yang luar biasa. Disamakan dengan "Black Hole" yang ada di luar angkasa itu. Kecepatan menghisapnya luar biasa. Aku tidak dapat mengerem pesawatku. Mesin tidak berfungsi. Mengalami mesin mati dan...

PRAAAANG!

Pesawatku hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan kaca yang pecah akibat gelombang tekanan gravitasi lubang hitam itu. Tidak berbentuk lagi saat sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku yang tidak hancur. Merasakan perubahan yang aneh pada tubuhku. Terasa panas seperti api. Darahku mendidih. Tulang-tulangku terasa mau patah. Syarat-syaratku menegang. Entahlah, apa yang terjadi.

Berputar-putar. Tekanan gravitasinya benar-benar memusingkan. Mengocok isi perutku dan mengacaukan otakku.

Evolusi terjadi. Mundur.

Mataku tertutup karena tidak tahan melihat apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Tubuhku berguncang kuat seperti akan dimusnahkan.

Lubang hitam apa ini? Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?

Diam-diam, ada sesuatu misteri yang membawaku ke tempat lain. Aku akan menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak kuketahui.

Tiba-tiba, sedetik saja. Ingatan lepas dari otakku. Aku merasa seperti orang yang tidak memiliki kehidupan lagi.

Kosong.

Ketiadaan yang tidak berujung. Hampa. Suatu fenomena kegelapan menyeretku dalam suasana hening dan sunyi. Tiada suara. Tiada debu ataupun batu yang beterbangan. Tidak ada kelap-kelip bintang yang menandakan aku di luar angkasa.

"Hei, di mana ini? Aku ada di mana sekarang? Apa ada yang bisa mendengarku?"

Suaraku menggema di dunia gelap gulita. Sunyi dan sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun. Hanya ada aku sendiri di sini.

Melayang-layang di udara. Tiada dasar. Tidak ada gravitasi yang kurasakan. Terasa hampa. Aneh. Tidak ada angin sama sekali.

Kuperhatikan diriku dengan seksama. Rambutku berkibar-kibar di udara. Pakaian seragamku yang berdesain aneh, berwarna biru dan putih, juga berkibar-kibar. Kulitku yang berwarna coklat. Tubuhku terasa ringan sekali. Terasa terbang di langit.

Apa yang terjadi denganku? Mengapa aku bisa ada di sini?

Seseorang jawab aku. Aku ada di mana sekarang? Lalu aku... Siapa aku?

Aku? Pikiranku yang tertuju pada diriku sendiri. Namaku, siapa aku, keluargaku dan asal usulku. Apa? Aku tidak mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya.

Tidak mungkin! Apakah aku mengalami amnesia ketika berada di tempat gelap ini?

Pikiranku terasa berputar-putar. Terasa ada tekanan spiral yang menghantam otakku. Menyingkirkan semua ingatan dari folder-folder otakku. Terasa berguncang. Terasa sakit sekali.

Tubuhku yang melayang-layang juga berputar spiral, tapi lambat. Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan-lahan dan menajamkan mataku lebih jelas.

Tiba-tiba, secercah cahaya menutupi mataku. Silau sekali seperti sinar matahari. Sinar putih itu menelanku saat aku terbang menuju ke arahnya.

Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak melihat apapun. Bahkan tidak dapat mengingatnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No pairing**

 **Genre: Scifi/friendship/mystery/adventure**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (luar angkasa)**

 **Warning: berpindah fandom.**

 **Kamis, 10 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 SEEKER'S: WHO AM I?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Aku adalah Menma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuatu menyentakku saat mendapatkan respon sinyal suara yang sangat lembut. Kesadaranku terkoneksi dengan alam nyata. Kedua mataku terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Kukedip-kedipkan beberapa kali mataku untuk menyingkirkan cahaya buram yang hinggap di retina. Hingga retina terlihat jelas saat aku membuka mataku secara sempurna dan mendapati wajah asing yang berada di depan mataku.

Wajahnya cantik sekali. Dia berambut pirang kastanye. Memiliki dua mata coklat karamel. Bibirnya indah berwarna merah muda seperti cherry. Bertelinga segitiga seperti telinga kucing. Memakai pakaian seragam berdesain aneh berwarna biru dan putih.

Hmm... Gadis yang sangat cantik seperti bidadari. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Hei, kamu sadar juga rupanya. Tapi, kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Aku yang masih terpana melihatnya, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Aku merasa terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Sesuatu yang lembut menutupi tubuhku dan sesuatu menyanggah bagian belakang kepalaku. Tubuhku terasa masih terasa berat. Kepalaku masih sakit.

Sekali lagi dia pun bertanya padaku.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku merespon maksudnya itu. Lalu aku memegang kepalaku dengan tanganku dan menggeleng pelan-pelan.

"Ti-Tidak... Kepalaku masih terasa sakit."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu, aku panggilkan dokter. Tunggu sebentar di sini!"

Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil. Tapi, aku memanggilnya dengan cepat.

"HEI, TUNGGU DULU!"

Dia menghentikan larinya tepat di depan pintu dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Ah... Ada apa?"

"A-Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa kamu bisa menjelaskannya padaku?"

Dia pun berjalan pelan ke arahku. Duduk di tepi ranjang besi yang kutempati.

"Begini... Kami menemukanmu yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang kontrol pesawat kami. Kamu tidak sadarkan diri sampai tiga hari ini. Kami mengira kamu adalah mata-mata dari pasukan pengintai yang dikirim oleh Yupiter Spy. Tapi, melihat kamu berseragam putih biru yang menandakan anggota dari Lunar Blues, kami memutuskan untuk merawatmu sampai sadar di ruang kesehatan ini. Kamu adalah teman yang satu dengan kami."

"A-Aku teman yang satu dengan kalian?"

"Ya, kamu orang Bulan, kan?"

"..."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak mengingat apapun. Bahkan namaku sendiri, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

"Hah? Yang benar?"

"Benar."

"Berarti... Kamu amnesia."

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Untuk memastikannya, aku harus memanggil dokter sekarang."

"Tidak usah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku benar-benar hilang ingatan. Percayalah padaku."

Aku menyakinkan hal itu pada gadis itu. Gadis itu terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Syukurlah..."

"Tapi, aku masih bingung..."

"Bingung?"

"Iya, soalnya kamu muncul tiba-tiba dari lubang hitam kecil itu."

"Aku muncul dari lubang hitam kecil itu?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memegang sebuah jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. Aku memperhatikannya.

"Apa itu?"

Tunjukku pada jam tangan berdesain futuristik yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. Terdapat tonjolan sebesar bola pingpong di jam tangan tersebut. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman.

"Namanya soket. Gunanya untuk menyimpan Power Ball Chip di dalamnya."

"Power Ball Chip?"

"Power Ball Chip adalah bola kekuatan yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi hewan robot kecil dan robot tempur raksasa dengan koneksi chip data. Kami menggunakannya untuk bertempur dengan Power Ball Chip milik Yupiter Spy."

"Oh... Begitu."

Aku manggut-manggut dan merasa tidak asing dengan kata "soket" dan "Power Ball". Entahlah aku merasa dejavu sendiri.

"Oh iya, ayo kita berkenalan...," gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum."Namaku Asuna. Aku ras Taurus. Asalku dari Bumi."

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dengan senyuman.

"Salam kenal buatmu, Asuna. Tapi, akukan..."

"Hehehe... Benar juga. Kamu hilang ingatan ya? Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu... Menma saja...?"

"Menma? Nama yang bagus juga."

"Baiklah... Mulai dari sekarang, namamu Menma ya! Ingat itu, Menma."

Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Asuna tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

Sungguh, dia cantik sekali. Membuatku terpana lagi.

Tiba-tiba...

SYUIIING!

Pintu ruangan kesehatan yang berdesain futuristik, terbuka secara otomatis. Seseorang masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku memandang ke arah pintu. Begitu juga dengan Asuna.

JREEENG!

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berpakaian seragam serba putih biru. Ada syal coklat yang membelit di lehernya. Tubuhnya tinggi. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Berdiri tepat di dekat pintu yang sudah menutup.

Asuna pun berdiri dan membungkuk dalam pada laki-laki itu.

"Ah, kamu rupanya, Kapten Kirito!"

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kirito, menatap Asuna dengan datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Asuna? Bukannya aku sudah menugaskanmu untuk memeriksa bagian radar bersama Eugeo? Kamu malah kabur dari tugasmu."

"Ma-Maaf, aku sudah selesai memeriksanya, Kapten Kirito. Makanya aku datang ke sini untuk menengok keadaan Menma."

"Menma? Siapa itu, Menma?"

"Ah, dia adalah orang ini..."

Asuna menunjuk ke arahku. Aku masih terbaring lemas di ranjang empuk dan dingin ini. Mataku mengarah pada Kirito itu.

Sebaliknya Kirito, juga menatap ke arahku. Tapi, tatapannya itu tajam.

"Orang asing itu sadar juga rupanya."

"Iya, Kapten."

"Dari penampilannya, dia terlihat seumuran denganmu, Asuna."

"Heh? Sembilan belas tahun?"

"Iya. Tapi...," Kirito berjalan pelan untuk mendekatiku."Aku curiga kalau dia adalah mata-mata Yupiter Spy. Mereka mengirimnya ke sini lewat sistem teleportasi."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Asuna melirikku.

"Sistem teleportasi? Tapi, aku rasa tidak begitu. Menma tiba-tiba muncul dari lubang hitam. Coba kamu pikirkan lebih dalam lagi, bagaimana bisa dia berteleportasi langsung ke pesawat kita? Pesawat kita tidak ditandai oleh chip atau semacamnya dari Yupiter Spy. Tidak mungkin dia mata-mata Yupiter Spy itu."

"Aku hanya menduganya saja. Akan lebih baik jika kita lebih waspada, kan?"

"Iya sih..."

Aku terdiam saat mendengarkan mereka berbicara. Kirito yang mengenakan syal itu, aku rasa adalah atasannya Asuna karena Asuna memanggilnya dengan sebutan "kapten".

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Aku juga tidak tahu aku ada di mana. Siapa aku yang sebenarnya? Asal usulku. Itulah yang ingin aku ketahui.

Menma, nama yang diberikan Asuna adalah nama sementaraku yang sekarang. Aku adalah Menma. Orang yang datang tiba-tiba dari lubang hitam kecil dan terdampar di sebuah pesawat asing yang tidak kuketahui.

Karena penasaran, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Pemandangan luar biasa membuatku kagum.

Ruangan ini berbentuk persegi panjang dan berdesain futuristik. Terdapat dua jendela berbentuk bulat yang tembus pandang sehingga pemandangan di luar kelihatan. Ada perabotan yang mengisi ruangan ini seperti lima tempat tidur, sampiran, kursi, meja dan lain-lain. Semuanya berdesain futuristik dan canggih.

Dinding ruangannya berwarna putih. Lantainya bening seperti kaca. Jarak lantai sampai atap ruangan sekitar 3 meter. Terdapat beberapa lampu seperti kepala senter, bersinar menerangi ruangan dengan cahaya putih bersih. Aroma segar tercium di hidungku.

Aku merasa tidak asing dengan ruangan seperti ini. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Terus bagaimana sekarang? Apa kita harus menampung orang tidak jelas ini di pesawat kita?"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, kapten? Dia sedang amnesia. Tidak mungkin kita mengusirnya begitu saja, kan? Atau meninggalkannya di sebuah planet. Itu sama saja kita berbuat jahat padanya. Kita ini adalah kelompok penyelamat yang dibentuk oleh Lunar Blues dan bertugas menolong sesama. Jadi, kita harus membiarkan tinggal di sini sampai ingatannya pulih kembali."

"Tapi, itu butuh berapa lama dia tinggal bersama kita sampai dia mendapatkan ingatannya lagi? Ini sangat merepotkan. Lagipula kita sedang diburu oleh Yupiter Spy. Kita bisa selamat sementara waktu setelah bersembunyi di galaksi Andromeda ini. Haaah... Kalau kita menuju ke kapal induk Lunar Blues, membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Apalagi radar kita tertembak oleh pasukan Yupiter Spy. Banyak kerusakan di badan pesawat ini... Huh... Benar-benar merepotkan..."

"Makanya kamu jangan mengeluh, kapten. Harus banyak bersabar."

"Jangan pernah menasehati aku. Aku tahu kok."

Wajah datar Kirito tampak sedikit memerah. Asuna tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

Aku masih terdiam mendengarkan mereka berbicara. Lalu bertanya.

"Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Kalian itu siapa? Dari tadi kalian membicarakan tentang Yupiter Spy itu."

Asuna yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kamu berada di pesawat kelompok 7 Explorers. Kami adalah orang-orang Bumi, Mars dan Bulan. Tugas kami adalah mencari 12 Power Ball DNA yang telah hilang sejak seratus tahun lalu. Saat ini Bumi, Bulan, dan Mars dikuasai oleh orang-orang Yupiter. Kami orang Bumi, Bulan, dan Mars diusir dari tatasurya oleh armada pemerintahan Yupiter. Banyak dari kami yang tewas karena peperangan. Lalu yang lainnya membangun kapal induk yang sangat besar agar bisa menampung orang-orang yang selamat dari perang itu. Kapal induk kami dinamai Lunar Blues. Kapal induk itu terparkir di planet Bio-G, dekat galaksi yang sangat jauh."

"Ke-Kelompok Seven Explorers? Kalian ingin mencari 12 Power Ball DNA yang hilang? Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Kami mencari 12 Power Ball DNA itu agar bisa membantu kami untuk mengalahkan Raja Yupiter. Raja Yupiter itu yang telah melakukan penjajahan di Bumi, Bulan, dan Mars. Dia suka membunuh siapa saja yang menentang rencananya."

"Benar-benar gawat sekali. Jadi, apa kalian tahu di mana letaknya 12 Power Ball DNA itu berada?"

"Kami tidak tahu persis di mana letak 12 Power Ball DNA itu sekarang. Tapi, kami pernah mendengar kalau letaknya dulu ada di bawah tanah Bulan, bekas markas Lunar Space. Tapi, tempat itu sekarang disegel oleh pemerintahan Yupiter dan dianggap sebagai tempat yang terlarang."

"Oh, begitu..."

Aku manggut-manggut sambil memegang daguku dengan tanganku. Berpikir sejenak.

Setelah itu, aku melanjutkan perkataanku yang tertunda.

"Aku cukup mengerti dengan apa yang kalian alami sekarang. Tapi, jika kalian tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku tinggal di sini dan bergabung dengan kelompok kalian? Ya, itu sampai ingatanku kembali lagi. Aku akan berusaha menolong kalian untuk mencari 12 Power Ball DNA itu. Bagaimana?"

Asuna dan Kirito saling pandang. Mereka berbisik pelan lalu menatapku lagi.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau tinggal di sini dan menjadi bagian dari kelompok kami ini...," Kirito berwajah datar sambil bersidekap dada."Tapi, kami akan menerimamu dengan senang hati, asal kau memenuhi persyaratan dariku."

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Persyaratan apa?"

"Kau harus mematuhi apa yang kuperintahkan padamu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku mau saja."

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang, kau menjadi bagian dari kelompok 7 Explorers ini sebagai..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekuel dari 12 Seeker's.**

 **Mungkin bisa dibilang adalah season 2-nya yang mengisahkan Naruto tiba di zaman seratus tahun yang akan datang setelah terhisap ke dalam fenomena "Lubang hitam kecil". Membuatnya terdampar di masa depan.**

 **Intinya di cerita ini, Naruto kembali menjadi muda sewaktu dia berumur 19 tahun. Karena dampak gelombang waktu "lubang hitam kecil", membuat umurnya kembali mundur menjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Teori scifi-nya begitu.**

 **Kenapa cerita ini malah pindah fandom ke Xover Naruto and Sword Art Online? Bukan di fandom Xover Naruto and High School DxD? Itu karena saya merasa fic ini bagusnya diup di fandom Xover Naruto and Sword Art Online. Buat ganti suasana saja.**

 **Ya, begitulah yang bisa saya jelaskan. Untuk ke depannya, jika ada waktu, saya akan melanjutkan chapter 2 fic ini.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih atas perhatian kalian ya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya.**

 **Kamis, 10 November 2016**


	2. Pertarungan tiba-tiba

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 25 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 SEEKER: WHO AM I?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Pertarungan tiba-tiba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku mengerutkan keningku.**

 **"Persyaratan apa?"**

 **"Kau harus mematuhi apa yang kuperintahkan padamu. Bagaimana?"**

 **"Tidak masalah. Aku mau saja."**

 **"Bagus. Mulai sekarang, kau menjadi bagian dari kelompok 7 Explorers ini sebagai..."**

Kirito terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya menjadi sedatar mungkin lalu melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda.

"Kau akan kujadikan tukang suruh-suruh kelompok kami. Bagaimana?"

DOOONG!

Ternganga habis mendengarkan penjelasan Kirito, aku membeku di tempat. Asuna juga membeku dan protes keras terhadap keputusan Kirito itu.

"Apa!? Jadi tukang suruh-suruh!? Apa itu tidak salah, Kapten!?"

Dengan wajah polos, Kirito bersidekap dada.

"Ya, itu tidak salah kok."

"Tapi, kenapa?" kedua mata Asuna kelihatan emosi."Kita tidak perlu tukang suruh-suruh di kelompok kita ini. Menma harus dijadikan anggota yang sama dengan kelompok kita. Pokoknya aku tidak setuju!"

"Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat, Asuna."

"Keputusanku juga tidak boleh dibantah, tahu!"

"Aku ini Kaptenmu. Ingat tidak!?"

"Aku ini wakil Kapten! Aku bisa saja menentang keputusanmu itu, kan!?"

"Eh? Ta-Tapi!?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya Menma akan tetap menjadi anggota yang sama dengan kelompok kita! Dia akan menjadi partner-ku! Sudah jelas, bukan?"

Telunjuk tegas Asuna teracung tepat ke muka Kirito. Kirito agak tersentak dan sedikit mundur karena melihat tampang Asuna yang menjadi garang. Asuna memang terkenal suka membantahnya dan sangat keras kepala jika keputusannya tidak diterima. Asuna akan bersikeras akan tetap mewujudkan keputusannya itu dan tiada seorang pun yang berani menentangnya lagi.

Mau tidak mau, Kirito harus menyetujuinya. Dia mengangguk dengan wajah yang pasrah.

"Ya, sudahlah. Terserah kamu saja."

"Begitu dong."

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, kamu mengizinkan Menma tinggal di sini, kan?"

"Iya. Dia boleh tinggal di sini."

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Kapten."

Gadis cantik itu menunjukkan senyumnya yang menawan dan sukses menyihir lelaki berambut hitam itu. Lelaki berambut hitam itu terpesona melihatnya.

Begitu juga denganku. Hatiku seakan-akan tersihir dengan kecantikan bidadari bertelinga kucing itu. Bagiku, dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Entahlah, baru kali ini aku berpendapat begitu setelah bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi, hatiku tidak berdegub kencang sama sekali. Tetap berdetak seperti biasa.

Setelah berbicara serius, sang Kapten memutuskan pergi dari sini. Dia meninggalkan kami berdua yang menyaksikan kepergiannya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Hening.

Berbalik badan, Asuna memandang ke arahku dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Maaf ya atas perkataan Kapten Kirito tadi. Dia memang aneh dan suka berprasangka buruk pada orang yang baru dia temui."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ya, bagaimana? Apa aku harus memanggil dokter lagi untuk memeriksa keadaanmu?"

"Aku rasa tidak perlu."

"Benarkah? Katamu, kepalamu sakit, kan?"

"Hmmm... Sakit sih."

"Karena itu, makanya aku harus memanggil dokter sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku rasa kalau dibawa tidur lagi, pasti rasa sakitnya hilang."

"Hm, begitu ya. Oh iya, apa kamu merasa lapar sekarang?"

Diingatkan hal itu, aku terdiam sebentar. Memegangi perutku dan mendengar bunyi yang tak sedap berkumandang keras dari perutku yang membuat Asuna terdiam.

KRIUK!

"..."

"..."

Kami terdiam sejenak tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Wajahku memerah seketika karena malu. Aku melirik Asuna yang tertawa geli.

"Hahaha... Ternyata kamu benar-benar lapar ya?"

Menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal, aku memasang ekspresi yang tidak nyaman.

"Se-Sepertinya begitu. Ma-Maaf."

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Tersenyum lagi, Asuna menggoyang-goyangkan telinganya yang berbentuk seperti telinga kucing itu. Dia berbalik dan buru-buru keluar dari pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis. Aku melihatnya dengan perasaan yang begitu senang.

"Asuna... Ras Taurus. Dia memang gadis yang baik. Tidak sama seperti orang yang bernama Kirito itu. Aku tidak sabar ingin mengenal mereka lebih jauh lagi. Semoga saja aku bisa berteman akrab dengan mereka."

Itulah bisikanku yang menggema di tempat ini. Membawaku ingin melakukan petualangan bersama orang-orang baru di tempat ini. Beradaptasi dan ingin mengetahui lebih luas tentang apa yang terjadi di luar angkasa ini. Tentang Lunar Blues dan Yupiter Spy itu.

Ya, akan kuketahui sebentar lagi setelah beristirahat penuh untuk memulihkan tubuhku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dua hari beristirahat di ruang kesehatan pesawat asing di mana aku menumpang saat ini, aku benar-benar dinyatakan pulih oleh dokter yang bernama Sasame. Sasame adalah seorang gadis berambut jingga dan bermata coklat. Bertelinga segitiga seperti telinga kucing. Berasal dari ras Taurus yang pernah tinggal di Bumi. Umurnya sekitar 18 tahun. Merupakan anggota 7 Explorers yang merangkap sebagai ahli medis bagi para anggotanya.

Aku telah mengenalnya dengan baik saat Asuna memperkenalkan dia padaku. Asuna juga memperkenalkan aku dengan para anggota lainnya. Mereka semua menyambutku dengan tangan yang terbuka kecuali Kirito yang masih kelihatan sinis terhadapku.

Berikut ini adalah tujuh anggota kelompok 7 Explorers yang dijelaskan Asuna padaku. Aku merekam suara Asuna yang sedang berbicara dengan alat berbentuk kartu remi - benda masa depan yang dikenal dengan nama **"Pocket Book"**. Aku menemukan Pocket Book itu di dalam saku baju seragam yang kupakai sebelumnya, saat berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang baru.

Anggota pertama adalah Kirito yang memiliki nama asli Kirigaya Kazuto. Umur 19 tahun. Merupakan anak yatim piatu yang dididik oleh organisasi Lunar Blues agar menjadi seorang **"Seeker"**. Dia memiliki Power Ball Chip yang berbentuk naga hitam. Power Ball miliknya memiliki kekuatan elemen api hitam. Nama **"Kirito"** itu adalah nama panggilan dan sekaligus nama kode samaran yang diberikan oleh atasannya saat melakukan ekspedisi untuk mencari 12 Power Ball DNA yang hilang. Dia ditunjuk sebagai Kapten yang memimpin kelompok 7 Explorers ini.

Anggota kedua adalah Asuna. Nama kepanjangan Yuuki Asuna. Berasal dari ras Taurus. Merupakan anak yatim piatu dan mantan murid yang pernah bersekolah di " **Space Pilot Academy"** atau " **SPA"**. Memegang sertifikat digital lulusan SPA terbaik dan diakui sebagai pilot yang sangat profesional. Dia juga seorang "Seeker" yang memiliki Power Ball Chip berbentuk burung phoenix. Berkekuatan elemen api. Umur sekitar 19 tahun. Wakil Kapten 7 Explorers yang bertugas menggantikan posisi Kapten dan membuat makanan buat para anggotanya.

Anggota ketiga adalah Sinon. Nama asli Asada Shino. Dia seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dan bermata biru. Bertelinga segitiga seperti telinga kucing. Sinon adalah nama kode samaran yang diberikan atasannya. Dia juga anak yatim piatu dan lulusan SPA. Seorang pilot yang berasal dari ras Taurus. Memiliki Power Ball Chip yang berbentuk kucing. Berkekuatan elemen angin dan api. Umur 19 tahun. Bertugas sebagai "Seeker" yang menangani bagian navigasi.

Anggota keempat adalah Lisbeth. Nama asli Shinozaki Rika. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek dan bermata merah muda. Lisbeth adalah nama kode samaran. Seorang pilot lulusan SPA yang ahli memperbaiki mesin pesawat yang rusak. Juga seorang Seeker yang memiliki Power Ball Chip berbentuk harimau betina. Berkekuatan tanah. Umur 19 tahun. Tugasnya adalah ahli mekanik kelompok 7 Explorers.

Anggota kelima adalah Eugeo. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata biru. Anak yatim piatu dan lulusan SPA. Seorang pilot yang memiliki Power Ball Chip berbentuk beruang. Berkekuatan elemen listrik. Umur 19 tahun. Bertugas di bagian radar.

Anggota keenam adalah Klein. Seorang pria berambut coklat dan lebih tua dari anggota-anggota lainnya. Seorang pilot lulusan SPA yang pernah bekerja sebagai anggota Lunar Blues di divisi perlindungan planet. Dia ditunjuk sebagai Seeker dan memiliki Power Ball Chip yang berbentuk anjing laut. Berkuatan air. Umur sekitar 28 tahun. Bertugas di bagian persenjataan.

Anggota ketujuh adalah Sasame. Nama kepanjangan Yumma Sasame. Berasal dari ras Taurus. Yatim piatu dan lulusan dari " **Medical Center Academy"** atau disingkat " **MCA"**. Seorang dokter dan memiliki Power Ball Chip berbentuk pinguin. Berkuatan es dan air. Umur 18 tahun. Bertugas sebagai ahli medis kelompok 7 Explorers.

Anggota terakhir adalah aku yang tidak termasuk dalam kelompok 7 Explorers ini. Aku hanya ditunjuk sebagai partner yang mengikuti kemanapun Asuna pergi. Aku tidak mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Umurku diperkirakan Asuna adalah 19 tahun. Namaku Menma. Aku tidak mempunyai Power Ball Chip sebagai syarat utama dalam kelompok ini. Tapi, keterangan data diriku telah dimasukkan Asuna ke dalam data para anggota kelompok 7 Explorers. Sistem pesawat menerima data diriku yang tidak lengkap itu. Aku pun sukses terdaftar sebagai anggota kelompok 7 Explorers ini.

Asuna tersenyum puas saat mengutak-atik komputer database rahasia pesawat 7 Explorers yang diketahui bernama pesawat **"Seven Air"** atau disingkat **"SEA"**. Aku berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi cemas saat berada di ruang rahasia.

Ruang rahasia adalah sebuah ruang yang berguna untuk menyimpan berbagai dokumen-dokumen penting atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Lunar Blues dan 7 Explorers ini. Hanya Kapten dan wakil Kapten yang boleh memasuki ruang ini. Namun, Asuna memanfaatkan kewenangannya sebagai wakil Kapten, mengajakku untuk melihat-lihat ruang rahasia ini dan memasukkan data tentang diriku ke komputer database rahasia pesawat. Induk sistem pesawat merespon keberadaanku sebagai bagian dari anggota 7 Explorers. Bukan meresponku sebagai **"Unknown"** atau **"musuh."**

Intinya, ternyata di pesawat SEA ini memiliki program canggih yang bisa merespon keberadaan orang asing atau benda asing melalui **"Body Scanning System"** , yang tersambung langsung pada dashboard pesawat yang berada di ruang kendali. Induk sistem akan mengirim sinyal dalam bentuk bunyi keras yang menunjukkan keberadaan "Unknown" yang diam-diam menyusup ke dalam pesawat. Maka para anggota lainnya akan ditugaskan untuk menghadapi"Unknown" itu agar keluar dari pesawat. Jika "Unknown" itu melawan, maka sudah menjadi tugas Power Ball Chip untuk melenyapkannya.

Begitulah sistem kerja **"Body Scanning System"** itu. Asuna menjelaskan padaku setelah usai mengutak-atik komputer database rahasia itu.

Aku manggut-manggut mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan Asuna padaku. Aku memegang erat Pocket Book di tangan kananku.

"Begitu ya rupanya."

"Ya, begitulah...," Asuna mematikan komputer digital virtual itu dan menoleh ke arahku."Kamu sudah terdaftar sebagai anggota kelompok kami. Dengan begitu, induk sistem pesawat menerimamu sebagai teman. Semua anggota di sini juga menyambutmu dengan senang. Ya, walaupun ada satu orang yang belum bisa menerimamu. Tapi, aku yakin Kirito pasti akan menerimamu sebagai teman. Sama seperti yang lainnya."

Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Asuna.

"Tapi... Bagaimana reaksi Lunar Blues itu setelah mengetahui kalian memasukkan orang asing sepertiku ke dalam anggota kalian? Pasti mereka akan marah besar pada kalian, kan?"

"Itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Kamu tenang saja. Tidak usah dikhawatirkan tentang hal itu."

"Apa benar? Aku merasa jadi tidak enak. Kesannya aku merepotkan kalian semua."

"Benar. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku yang akan menjaminnya."

Asuna tersenyum lembut. Tangannya memegang tanganku dengan erat. Cukup membuat aku terkejut.

SYUIIING!

Pintu terbuka secara otomatis, seseorang masuk ke dalamnya dan bersuara keras.

"ASUNA! CEPAT KE RUANG KENDALI SEKARANG!"

Kami menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Kirito yang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Ah, ada apa, Kapten?" tanya Asuna yang bertolak dari kursinya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku.

"Lebih baik kamu ikut aku sekarang. Nanti kamu akan tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana," jawab Kirito yang buru-buru balik dan berjalan cepat menuju keluar.

Asuna dan aku terperanjat. Tergesa-gesa mengejarnya.

"KAPTEN! TUNGGU KAMI!"

Teriak Asuna yang berlari terlebih dahulu daripada aku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pintu ruang rahasia tertutup otomatis sesaat kami sudah keluar. Kami berlari cepat menyusuri lorong yang berputar-putar. Terdengar alarm tanda bahaya yang menggema-gema di mana-mana. Menyentak jiwa dan ragaku.

Asuna terkejut disertai kedua mata membulat, saat bersamaan aku berhasil menyamakan posisiku berlari tepat di sampingnya.

"Alarm tanda bahaya!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Asuna?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Menma. Pokoknya kita segera ke ruang kendali sekarang."

"Ya."

Mengangguk cepat, aku memasukkan Pocket Book-ku ke dalam kantong baju seragam yang diberikan Asuna padaku. Baju seragamku berbeda desain daripada para anggota lainnya dan berwarna jingga kehitaman. Sangat pas denganku.

Baju seragam ini dibeli Asuna secara online melalui **"Space Clothes Delivery"** yang berada di Lunar Blues. Waktu itu, Asuna menanyakan warna pakaian yang aku sukai dan aku jawab spontan yaitu 'hitam atau jingga'. Maka Asuna memanfaatkan jaringan internet antar angkasa dan meminta pengiriman pakaian secara online pada situs resmi **"Space Clothes Delivery".** Pakaian itu akan dikirim oleh robot berbentuk lebah yang berkekuatan terbang secepat kilat dan mengantarkannya langsung ke pesawat SEA yang diparkir di sekitar galaksi Andromeda. Robot pengirim itu menggunakan **"Warp System"** agar bisa cepat sampai ke pesawat SEA. Hanya butuh dua jam saja, pakaian yang dipesan sudah tiba di tangan pembelinya.

Sungguh canggih sekali di kehidupan luar angkasa ini. Aku tidak tahu zaman apa ini dan tahun berapa ini. Namun, yang pasti apa yang kulihat dan kualami ini sama seperti kehidupan di masa depan. Di mana semuanya serba canggih dan mudah. Para manusia hanya hidup santai dan memanfaatkan teknologi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

Namun, ada yang mengganjal hatiku saat memeriksa Pocket Book yang tertinggal di kantong baju seragam yang kukenakan sebelumnya. Aku menemukan foto-foto seseorang yang diduga adalah diriku sendiri, bersama orang-orang asing yang berada di dekatku yang tersimpan utuh di folder galeri. Foto yang menunjukkan aku sewaktu bayi yang digendong oleh wanita berambut merah dan pria berambut pirang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa mereka. Lalu foto yang menunjukkan aku sewaktu balita sampai dewasa. Hingga aku bersekolah dan lulus. Tapi, hatiku berdegub kencang saat melihat foto orang-orang berjumlah 12 orang yang berpakaian seragam serba merah dengan desain futuristik termasuk aku ke dalam 12 orang itu. Entahlah, aku tidak mengenal kesebelas orang lainnya.

Terakhir, aku menemukan foto pria berambut pirang pendek yang menikah dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo. Mereka berpakaian pengantin khas jepang tapi berdesain futuristik. Kemudian menemukan foto-foto berikutnya, foto yang menampilkan sebuah keluarga lengkap yaitu pria berambut pirang dan gadis berambut indigo tadi, bersama dua anak yang masih kecil, laki-laki dan perempuan. Juga foto laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang tertawa lebar sambil memeluk erat seorang gadis berambut putih pendek.

DEG!

Entah mengapa hatiku berdegub sangat kencang ketika memandang foto gadis berambut indigo dan berambut putih itu. Seakan-akan menyesakkan dadaku. Tubuhku bergetar bagaikan disengat listrik. Kedua mataku memanas.

Tidak! Aku ini siapa? Siapa aku sebenarnya? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Suara tangisan seorang gadis terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku dan gadis itu selalu hadir di dalam mimpi di kala aku tidur. Dia berteriak memanggilku dengan suara tangisannya yang menyayat hati.

 **["NARUTO! TOLONG AKU! AKU TERHISAP KE SMALL BLACK HOLE! TOLONG AKU! KYAAAAAAAAA!"]**

Aku tersadarkan karena suara ledakan yang amat besar.

DHUAAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba, pesawat terguncang hebat saat suara ledakan itu terjadi. Asuna berteriak panik ketika sudah sampai di ruang kendali. Melihat semua orang kasak-kusuk karena pesawat terguncang hebat seperti dilanda gempa bumi.

"Ada apa ini?" Asuna bertanya pada Kirito yang berdiri di belakang Klein. Klein sedang duduk sambil mengamati layar virtual digital yang berada di atas dashboard.

"Ada yang menyerang kita secara tiba-tiba!" ungkap Klein dengan ekspresi pucat."Radar kita tidak berfungsi sehingga tidak bisa mendeteksi kedatangan sesuatu yang telah menyerang kita."

"Benar. Radar kita sedang rusak sehingga tidak bisa diperbaiki dalam waktu dekat ini. Apalagi alat Warp kita juga sedang rusak karena terkena tembakan Yupiter Spy waktu itu. Kita tidak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi," kata Lisbeth yang duduk di bagian dashboard yang lain. Memantau layar virtual digital yang memuat informasi tentang bagian badan pesawat yang rusak.

"Jadi, sesuatu yang menyerang kita itu apa?" Kirito juga kelihatan cemas.

"Fighting Robotic yang berlogo Yupiter Spy di depan kepalanya. Jumlahnya ada 30 buah," tambah Sinon yang duduk di kursi sambil mengawasi layar virtual digital bagian navigasi.

"...!" kedua mata Asuna dan Kirito membulat serta berteriak kompak."FIGHTING ROBOTIC!? PASUKAN DIVISI PENANGKAPAN YUPITER SPY TELAH MENEMUKAN KITA DI SINI!?"

Mereka bertujuh menjadi ribut. Aku yang berdiri di antara mereka, menjadi bengong karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hingga Kirito menyerukan sesuatu pada para anggotanya.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Tidak ada cara lagi selain bertarung melawan mereka!" Kirito memegang Soket-nya yang berbentuk jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya."SEMUANYA! AYO, KITA KELUAR DAN GUNAKAN FIGHTING ROBOTIC KITA UNTUK MELAWAN MEREKA! KLEIN, AKTIFKAN MODE MATIC DRIVER PADA PESAWAT SEA SEKARANG!"

"BAIK!"

Klein mengangguk cepat dan menekan salah satu tombol di dashboard digital itu. Mengaktifkan mode **"Matic Driver"** yang memungkinkan pesawat dikendarai oleh pilot hologram sehingga pesawat bisa bergerak otomatis sesuai arahan pilot hologram itu.

Semua orang bergegas pergi menuju ke ruang basement pesawat, di mana Fighting Robotic mereka terparkir. Mereka menyapaku yang berdiri bengong sedari tadi.

"Ah, Menma. Maaf ya, kamu harus tinggal di sini dulu."

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan Lisbeth. Kami harus menghadapi musuh-musuh yang menyerang di luar sana."

"Tidak apa-apa, Lis, Sinon."

Aku tersenyum maklum. Dua gadis itu mengangguk lalu menyusul Kirito yang sudah pergi duluan. Klein dan Eugeo memukul pundakku.

"Kami pergi dulu. Doakan kami menang ya," Klein mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

"Aku harap kau bisa ikut kami bertarung, Menma. Tapi, sayangnya kau tidak punya Power Ball," Eugeo berwajah kusut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma bisa berdoa saja dari sini. Semoga kalian menang."

"Oke, jawaban itu yang kutunggu-tunggu."

Klein tersenyum dan berbalik. Eugeo mengikutinya seraya berteriak ke arahku.

"TUNGGU KAMI YA, MENMA!"

"Ya."

Aku mengangguk mantap. Asuna juga menepuk bahuku.

"Menma, aku pergi ya. Tidak lama kok. Kamu tenang saja dan tetap menunggu di sini ya."

Aku menengok ke arah Asuna. Asuna tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, Asuna. Selamat berjuang! Kalahkan mereka ya!"

"Itu sudah pasti."

Meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas alis, Asuna berwajah cerah. Dia pun berlari cepat seiring rambut kastangenya berkibar-kibar di udara. Aku terpana saat melihat kepergiannya.

Terakhir adalah Sasame. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan padaku. Dia langsung berlari cepat menyusul Asuna melalui pintu yang terbuka otomatis.

Pintu tertutup rapat. Tinggallah aku di ruang kendali itu. Sendirian dan tidak tahu mesti melakukan apa. Bengong seperti orang bodoh.

"Semuanya sudah pergi...," ucapku dengan nada pelan."Andai... Aku punya Power Ball juga. Sudah pasti aku bisa membantu mereka menghadapi pasukan Yupiter Spy itu. Aaah... Aku memang tidak berguna..."

KLUK!

Terduduk lesu di lantai yang bening seperti kaca, aku memasang wajah frustasiku yang mendadak. Aura kesuraman merayap-rayap di atas kepalaku. Kepundungan menimpa diriku sebagai pelampiasanku karena tidak bisa menjadi orang yang berguna bagi orang lain. Aku merepotkan saja. Aku membebani saja. Ini semua karena amnesia.

'WUAAAAAAAAH... SIAPA AKU!? AKU INI SIAPA!? AAAAAAAARGH!' batinku yang memukul-mukul lantai dengan keras saking frustasinya.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Beberapa layar virtual digital yang mengambang di atas dashboard itu berbunyi halus. Aku penasaran dan melihat ke arah asal bunyi itu.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Muncul gambar wajah manusia di setiap layar virtual digital itu. Mereka bersuara besar seperti mesin.

 **["MODE MATIC DRIVER SUKSES DIAKTIFKAN. PESAWAT DIKENDALIKAN SECARA PENUH OLEH INDUK SISTEM. BERSIAP-SIAP MELAKUKAN PENYERANGAN PADA FIGHTING ROBOTIC YUPITER SPY."]**

Pesawat berguncang dan mulai bergerak sesuai arahan pilot hologram itu. Dia akan membantu para pasukan 7 Explorers itu untuk menghadapi para Fighting Robotic Yupiter Spy.

Karena pesawat bergerak tidak tentu arah, membuatku terlempar kesana-kemari. Berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Melototi layar virtual digital yang sedang menggambarkan pemetaan luar angkasa. Di mana ada 30 titik merah yang berjarak beberapa meter dari pesawat ini, sedang terbang menuju ke arah 7 titik hijau.

Titik hijau yang berjumlah 7 buah yang merupakan lambang dari tujuh anggota pasukan 7 Explorers itu, juga sedang terbang menuju ke titik merah itu. Mereka akan bertarung habis-habisan di jagad raya ini.

Menonton semua ini, lagi-lagi aku merasa dejavu. Merasa pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

 **["Fighting Robotic Asuna, Azalea, mengirim pesan data perintah pada induk sistem untuk kabur dari sini. AKTIFKAN MODE GHOST AND FLASH!"]**

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Dashboard pesawat berbunyi halus dan bergerak otomatis untuk mengutak-atik program yang ada di layar virtual digital. Aku memperhatikan layar virtual digital itu dengan seksama.

 **["Pesan data perintah diterima. Pesawat dalam keadaan lepas landas. Dimulai penghitungan mundur, sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam, lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu..."]**

PIP!

Layar virtual digital berbunyi halus menggema dan kemudian bergetar hebat. Tubuhku juga ikut bergetar hebat dibuatnya.

 **["TERBANG!"]**

WHUUUUSH!

Aku merasa pesawat yang kutumpangi ini bergerak secepat kilat sehingga berguncang hebat. Aku merasa kepalaku pusing. Perutku mual dan terasa ingin muntah. Aku mengalami mabuk luar angkasa.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jeritku membahana ke seluruh sudut tempat itu.

Pesawat telah terbang melarikan diri dan meninggalkan kelompok Kirito yang sedang bertempur habis-habisan dengan kelompok pemburu Yupiter Spy. Terjadilah ledakan-ledakan besar yang mewarnai antariksa yang berada di area galaksi andromeda tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ya, karena ada yang meminta fic ini dilanjutkan, makanya saya lanjutkan. Berhubung saya punya ide mendadak untuk kelanjutan fic ini, jadinya, saya merasa enteng saat menulisnya di hp.**

 **Saya rasa sampai di sini saja cerita untuk chapter 2 ini. Jika ada waktu, bakal saya lanjutkan lagi.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Minggu, 25 Desember 2016**


	3. Terdampar di planet asing

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 28 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 SEEKER'S: WHO AM I?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Terdampar di planet asing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun ketika mendapatkan tepukan keras yang berulang kali menimpa bahuku. Perlahan-lahan kedua mataku terbuka dan samar-samar menangkap sebuah sosok bayangan yang berdiri di sampingku. Dia adalah...

"A... su... na..."

Sedetik kemudian, pandanganku semakin terlihat sangat jelas. Sosok itu semakin nyata di retinaku. Sosok gadis berambut kastanye panjang dan bertelinga berbentuk segitiga seperti kucing. Kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat karamel. Tubuhnya yang langsing dibalut dengan pakaian seragam futuristik berwarna putih merah berupa baju berlengan panjang, celana panjang dan sepatu. Dia tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Syukurlah... Kamu masih mengenaliku, Menma. Aku kira kamu melupakan aku."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu meskipun aku hilang ingatan begini."

"Hm... Baguslah... Tapi, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kalau kamu?"

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah..."

Sesaat aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Suasana menjadi gelap remang-remang. Tidak ada layar virtual digital yang mengambang di atas tujuh dashboard. Lampu-lampu kristal di langit-langit, juga tidak menyala.

"Mesin mati...," kataku spontan sambil menoleh ke arah Asuna."Apa yang terjadi di sini, Asuna?"

Sambil menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelahku, Asuna memasang wajah frustasinya dan tertunduk lesu. Menghelakan napas sejenak.

"Aaah... Pesawat SEA kehabisan energi."

"Eh? Kehabisan energi?"

"Iya. Ini karena memakai mode Matic Driver. Pesawat sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh induk sistem sehingga menyedot energi pesawat dalam jumlah besar. Apalagi cadangan energi yang tersimpan di basement, juga sudah habis. Kita tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang selain menunggu bantuan dari Lunar Blues."

"Oh, terus Kirito dan yang lainnya mana?"

"..."

Terdiam sebentar, Asuna menghelakan napasnya lagi. Kemudian menyahut dengan tampang yang semakin frustasi.

"Kirito dan semuanya... ditangkap oleh Yupiter Spy."

"...!" aku membelalakkan kedua mataku karena terkejut."Kenapa bisa? Bukankah kalian mempunyai Power Ball yang bisa membantu kalian untuk menghadapi Yupiter Spy? "

"Ya, kami memang mempunyai Power Ball. Tapi, Power Ball kami ini tidak bisa menandingi Power Ball yang dimiliki Yupiter Spy. Fighting Robotic yang kami kendarai tidak mampu menghadapi pasukan pertahanan Yupiter Spy yang berjumlah sangat banyak. Sampai-sampai kami terkepung dan akhirnya tertembak. Tapi, untung saja aku bisa melarikan diri lewat teleportasi atas perintah langsung dari Kirito. Aku bisa sampai di sini dengan selamat dan membawa Azalea bersamaku."

"Teleportasi? Kamu bisa teleportasi juga?"

"Iya. Itu bukan kekuatan alami dari Azalea. Tapi, kekuatan alami yang aku punyai. Aku inikan keturunan ras Taurus yang mempunyai kekuatan angin dan menguasai teleportasi. Aku sering menggunakan kekuatanku jika dalam keadaan terdesak."

"Oh, setelah ini, kita harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Mengeluarkan Pocket Book dari tas kecil yang terpasang di pinggangnya, Asuna menghidupkan Pocket Book itu. Menampilkan layar virtual digital yang mengambang di atas Pocket Book. Telunjuk kanannya menyentuh program demi program dengan cepat.

Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Asuna kelihatan serius dan berhenti mengutak-atik layar virtual digital itu.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan sinyal SOS melalui gelombang inframerah ke luar angkasa. Tapi, kurasa pesanku ini terhalang oleh kabut yang menyelimuti planet ini. Aku tidak yakin jika pesanku ini ditangkap oleh sensor Lunar Blues. Aaah... Tidak ada harapan. Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari planet ini, bisa-bisa Kirito dan lainnya akan dihukum mati oleh Raja Yupiter itu."

"Hei, jangan putus asa. Kita bisa keluar dari sini dengan menggunakan Fighting Robotic-mu, kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Fighting Robotic-ku mengalami kerusakan parah. Energinya juga sudah habis. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang."

"Gunakan kekuatan teleportasimu langsung ke Yupiter."

"Jangan beri ide yang aneh-aneh! Itu sama saja bunuh diri, tahu!"

Mendadak Asuna mencengkeram kerah bajuku sehingga aku tertarik ke arahnya. Wajah Asuna memerah padam. Kedua matanya kelihatan emosi. Aku kelabakan menghadapinya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah marah-marah sih?"

"Habisnya kamu memancing aku marah!" Asuna melototiku dengan tajam."Di Yupiter sana, banyak pasukan pertahanan yang mempunyai Power Ball. Kalau kita langsung menyerbu tanpa melakukan persiapan apapun, itu sama saja kita datang untuk membunuh diri kita sendiri. Kamu juga tidak mempunyai Power Ball atau senjata untuk menyerang mereka, kan? Pikirkan itu, barulah kita bisa menyusun strategi untuk menghadapi mereka. Kamu mengerti?"

Ditatap tajam oleh Asuna lekat-lekat, membuatku membeku. Secara pelan, aku mengangguk untuk mengiyakan perkataannya itu.

"Iya. Aku mengerti."

"Huh... Dasar..."

Dia memutar kursinya ke arah lain karena kursi itu bisa diputarkan ke segala arah. Dia memilih untuk menenangkan hati panasnya sejenak. Aku menunggunya dengan perasaan yang sangat bersalah.

Hening.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit. Hingga suara Asuna memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Maaf, jika aku malah emosi dan memperlakukanmu dengan kasar."

Dia belum mau berbalik untuk menatapku. Tapi, suaranya yang menggema di antara kegelapan remang-remang ini, terkesan bergetar. Lirih begitu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku maklum. Aku bisa merasakan kalau kamu sangat mencemaskan teman-temanmu itu. Apa aku benar?"

"..."

Terdiam lagi. Kesunyian menghantam tempat itu hanya lima detik saja. Asuna mengusir kesunyian dengan suaranya yang menggema.

"Ya, benar. Aku mencemaskan teman-temanku. Cuma aku sendiri yang selamat dan tidak ditangkap. Kalau saja Kirito tidak mengirim pesan data perintah padaku untuk melarikan diri, pasti aku ikut tertangkap juga. Aku rela ikut mati dihukum bersama teman-temanku. Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk mereka. Karena aku telah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan melindungi mereka semua sampai menemukan 12 Power Ball DNA yang hilang. Tapi, nyatanya aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Aku ini egois dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Aku ini tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku memang tidak berguna... Hiks... Hiks..."

Barulah aku sadar ketika mendengar suara rintihan di akhir kalimat yang diucapkannya itu. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Membelakangiku sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Pasti dia terguncang sekali karena peristiwa ini.

Aku dapat merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Aku simpati padanya. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghiburnya di saat seperti ini. Entahlah, aku merasa bingung sekali.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghiburnya lewat kata-kata.

"Asuna... Janganlah menangis. Aku yakin pasti ada jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kita akan menemukan caranya untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanmu itu. Aku pikir... Satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan ini adalah... Menemukan 12 Power Ball DNA itu."

"..."

Asuna masih saja menangis. Aku menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, Asuna membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan denganku. Dia sudah berhenti menangis. Kedua matanya memerah. Wajahnya suram sekali.

"Itu sangat sulit jika kita mencari 12 Power Ball DNA itu. Soalnya di sekitar lokasi bekas markas Lunar Space dijaga ketat oleh pasukan pertahanan Yupiter Spy. Kita tidak bisa masuk ke sana dengan mudah."

"Apa ada jalan lain menuju ke Bulan itu?"

"Tidak ada. Kalau berteleportasi, itu bisa memungkinkan. Kita berdua saja, aku rasa bisa. Tapi, yang kita pikirkan adalah persenjataan untuk menghadapi pasukan pertahanan Yupiter Spy yang menggunakan Power Ball Chip itu."

"Persenjataan ya? Andai... Aku punya Power Ball juga..."

Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku sayu. Aku malah ikut merasa frustasi jika memikirkan semua ini.

"Ya, andai kamu punya Power Ball. Jika kamu punya Power Ball, pasti kamu bisa ikut aku untuk mencari 12 Power Ball DNA itu. Tapi, sayangnya kamu tidak memiliki kemampuan atau senjata. Hmmm..."

Sang wakil Kapten berpikir keras. Memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Aku memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Asuna?"

"Mungkin kamu bisa mempunyai Power Ball juga."

"Caranya?"

"Kita pergi ke Lunar Blues. Menemui Komandanku yang memimpin pasukan 7 Explorers ini. Komandan itu orangnya baik. Dia pasti akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Power Ball milikmu sendiri. Tapi, terlebih dahulu kita harus mencatat data informasi lengkap tentangmu di komputer database pemilik Power Ball Chip."

"Eh? Harus mencatat data informasi lengkap tentang aku di komputer database pemilik Power Ball Chip?"

"Iya. Kalau data informasimu sudah diterima di komputer database pemilik Power Ball Chip, maka komputer akan menentukan jenis Power Ball yang cocok denganmu. Data jenis Power Ball itu sudah tersimpan juga di komputer. Lalu jika sudah terjadi koneksi kecocokan data antara Power Ball dan pemiliknya, maka Power Ball itu akan aktif dan akan meresponmu sebagai pemiliknya. Nanti data Power Ball dan data pemilik digabungkan dalam satu chip. Chip itu akan dimasukkan dalam soket berbentuk jam tangan seperti yang kukenakan ini...," Asuna menunjukkan jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya."Di slot tonjolan sebesar bola pingpong ini, kamu bisa menyimpan Power Ball-mu. Dia akan diam di sana selama kamu tidak menggunakannya. Lalu saat kamu menggunakannya, keluarkan dia dari dalam slot ini, lempar dan dia akan berubah menjadi robot hewan yang kamu pikirkan..."

Asuna mempraktekkan apa yang dia katakan. Dia mengeluarkan Power Ball miliknya dan melemparkannya ke sembarangan tempat. Dalam sekejap mata, Power Ball itu berubah bentuk menjadi seekor hewan.

Aku melihat wujud Power Ball Asuna dengan teliti. Power Ball itu berwujud burung phoenix. Berwarna merah muda. Di atas kepalanya terdapat mahkota putih yang menyerupai kelopak bunga azalea. Bermata coklat seperti Asuna. Bersayap lebar dan panjang. Cantik sekali seperti pemiliknya.

Dia melayang-layang rendah tak jauh dari kami berada. Kelihatan kebingungan begitu.

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku, Asuna?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menunjukkanmu pada teman baruku ini."

Iris lembut si burung phoenix tertuju ke arahku. Aku juga menatap ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Oh, ini namanya Menma ya?"

"Iya. Aku Menma. Salam kenal ya."

"Aku Azalea...," burung phoenix itu bersuara lembut seperti perempuan."Aku partnert Asuna. Jenis Power Ball Chip 210. Salam kenal juga."

"Ya, semoga kita bisa berteman akrab."

"Itu pasti."

Azalea tersenyum sambil mengangguk cepat. Aku tersenyum senang.

Sementara Asuna terdiam menyaksikan interaksi di antara kami, lalu aku melirik ke arahnya dan bertanya.

"Apa Power Ball DNA itu sama juga dengan Power Ball Chip itu, Asuna?"

Tatapan Asuna tertancap padaku sebentar, kemudian dialihkannya untuk menatap langit-langit.

"Tidak. Berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Iya. Power Ball DNA adalah jenis Power Ball yang dibuat dengan cara yang rumit dan disuntik DNA ke dalamnya sehingga menghasilkan ikatan informasi yang kuat jika disatukan pada pemilik DNA. Tidak hanya itu, di dalam Power Ball DNA, disisipkan berbagai teknik rumit yang bersifat rahasia dan belum diketahui sepenuhnya oleh pemilik DNA. Orang-orang yang menciptakan 12 Power Ball ini adalah 12 ilmuwan yang berbeda. Setiap ilmuwan menciptakan satu Power Ball, memasukkan berbagai teknik rumit ke dalamnya. Lalu digunakan oleh 12 anak mereka ketika melakukan perjalanan ekspedisi ke Planet Hitam guna mencari orang-orang yang hilang. Dua belas anak ilmuwan yang mempunyai Power Ball itu dinamai pasukan 12 Seeker's."

"Pasukan 12 Seeker's?"

"Ya, apa kamu tahu cerita tentang mereka?"

"..."

Aku terdiam dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Entahlah, rasanya aku pernah mendengar "pasukan 12 Seeker's" itu. Perasaan dejavu mulai menyerangku lagi.

'Pasukan 12 Seeker's? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi, di mana?' batinku yang berpikir keras.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya. Seakan-akan ingatan telah terhapus sepenuhnya dari otakku. Sehingga membuat kepalaku terasa sakit. Berdenyut-denyut karena terlalu keras memikirkannya.

"Aduuh...," aku memegangi kepalaku dengan dua tanganku."A-Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang 12 Seeker's itu."

Panik sekali, Asuna memegang bahuku. Dia memasang wajah cemas.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sasame bilang kalau kamu jangan terlalu berpikir, kepalamu akan menjadi sakit lagi. Jadi, jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Ah... Iya, Asuna. Aku tahu. Kamu jangan khawatir. Kepalaku tidak sakit lagi kok."

"Benar? Tidak sakit lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah..."

Telinga Asuna menurun yang menandakan dia sangat mencemaskan aku. Aku menduganya begitu ketika memperhatikan kedua matanya yang meredup. Aku bisa memahami hatinya yang sedang kalut dalam keadaan sulit yang menimpanya sekarang.

Tangan Asuna menjauh dari bahuku. Dia meletakkan dua tangannya di atas dua pahanya dan menghelakan napas lagi.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak bisa mengingat tentang 12 Seeker's itu karena pengaruh hilang ingatan. Padahal semua orang pasti akan mengetahui legenda tentang mereka. Hal itu juga masuk ke dalam pelajaran sejarah saat aku masih bersekolah di SPA," lanjut Asuna sembari menengok ke arahku."Apa hilang ingatan ini membuatmu lupa segalanya? Apa benar begitu?"

Aku sedikit melebarkan kedua mataku. Kupegang rambutku sejenak. Menutup mata untuk beberapa saat. Setelah itu, aku membuka mataku lagi dan menggeleng-geleng dengan tampang frustasi.

"Benar. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi. Tentang namaku, jati diriku dan semuanya. Rasanya aku melupakan segalanya. Bahkan hal yang terjadi sekarang ini, aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya. Aku seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Tanpa tahu tujuan akan kemana."

Giliranku yang merasa sedih. Tubuhku bergetar. Kedua mataku meredup. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat.

Aku ini siapa? Siapa aku sebenarnya? Segala hal, tidak bisa kuingat sama sekali. Aku hanya tahu dari Asuna, aku muncul tiba-tiba dari lubang hitam kecil dan tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu. Aku juga diberitahu bahwa terjadi kekacauan di antara planet di tatasurya. Kekacauan besar yang ditimbulkan oleh pihak Yupiter yang melakukan pemberontakan dan mengusir para manusia dari tatasurya. Para manusia tersisa bergabung dalam organisasi yang bernama Lunar Blues. Mereka tinggal di planet Bio-G. Planet yang dihuni oleh manusia Vega ras Taurus. Kehidupan mereka sama seperti kehidupan manusia Orion. Mereka hidup berdampingan dan bersatu untuk menundukkan pemerintahan Raja Yupiter yang telah menguasai tatasurya.

Entah siapa sebenarnya Raja Yupiter itu. Kata Asuna, dia sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan dan mempunyai koneksi bawahan yang sangat besar. Dia memiliki kekuasaan yang sangat luas yaitu meliputi Bumi, Bulan, Mars dan seluruh planet yang ada di tatasurya. Semua bawahannya tunduk padanya dan akan menghukum mati bagi siapa saja yang mengkhianatinya. Termasuk menangkap semua orang yang terlibat dalam organisasi Lunar Blues.

Dia juga membenci ras Taurus. Karena dia, banyak ras Taurus yang dibunuh saat terjadi perang besar yang berlangsung sejak 100 tahun lalu. Perang besar yang menewaskan sebagian besar penduduk Bumi, Bulan, dan Mars. Bayi dan anak-anak diselamatkan terlebih dahulu sebelum terjadi perang besar tersebut. Semua orang dewasa memutuskan untuk ikut berperang menghadapi pasukan Yupiter. Mereka berperang habis-habisan. Saling bernafsu untuk menghabisi antara satu sama lainnya.

Karena itu, semua bayi dan anak-anak yang selamat, diasuh oleh pihak Lunar Blues. Lunar Blues terbentuk mendadak pasca perang besar itu. Semua generasi muda dididik dan disekolahkan oleh pemerintah agar bisa menjadi bibit-bibit unggul yang akan menjadi calon anggota Lunar Blues itu serta bisa menjadi penerus untuk menaklukkan pihak Yupiter. Mereka tumbuh besar tanpa ada orang tua mereka di samping mereka. Hidup mandiri dan keras dalam bimbingan pihak pemerintahan Lunar Blues.

Itulah mengapa Asuna dan keenam rekan lainnya ditunjuk dalam satu kelompok yang bernama 7 Explorers. Kelompok penyelamat yang bertujuan untuk mencari 12 Power Ball DNA yang hilang demi merebut kembali tatasurya dari tangan Raja Yupiter. Hanya 12 Power Ball DNA yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dan menghentikan kekacauan yang terjadi sampai saat ini.

Ya, 12 Power Ball DNA. Itulah tujuan utama yang harus kami capai demi menyelamatkan Kirito dan semuanya.

Selesai merenung semua itu, aku mendengar Asuna yang berbicara.

"Jangan khawatir. Jangan sedih. Aku ada di sini bersamamu. Kamu tidak sendirian, Menma."

Tertangkap sinar cahaya keseriusan di mata gadis cantik itu. Membiusku hingga terpaku. Aku terdiam membisu dan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Merasa senang dengan reaksiku, Asuna tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Hm... Sekarang kita pikirkan lagi bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari planet tumbuh-tumbuhan ini."

"Planet tumbuhan-tumbuhan? Jadi, pesawat ini mendarat di planet lain?"

"Iya. Pilot hologram menentukan pendaratan darurat saat menyadari energi pesawat mulai menipis. Planet ini berada dalam wilayah galaksi Bimasakti. Sekitar berjarak milyaran tahun dari tatasurya. Kita harus menggunakan sistem Warp agar cepat sampai ke tatasurya dalam waktu singkat. Tapi, sayangnya pesawat ini malah mengalami mesin mati."

Asuna berpikir lebih keras. Dia harus menemukan suatu cara untuk keluar dari planet ini. Aku juga ingin ikut memikirkan cara itu. Tapi, tiap aku berpikir keras, pasti kepalaku terasa sakit. Entah mengapa begitu. Apa ini pengaruh dari dampak hilang ingatan ini? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Namun, yang pasti, aku hanya bisa menunggu keputusan Asuna untuk saat ini.

Tanpa diduga...

DHUAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan besar yang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan kami. Pesawat berguncang hebat dibuatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Secara refleks, Asuna bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Aku juga langsung melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang mengikat tubuhku dan bertolak dari kursi. Kami berdua saling memandang antara satu sama lain.

"Ledakan apa itu, Asuna?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu...," jawab Asuna yang memasukkan Pocket Book ke dalam tas kecil yang terpasang di pinggangnya dan mengerling ke arah burung phoenix itu."Apa yang terjadi di luar sana, Azalea?"

Azalea terdiam sebentar lalu berkata.

"Sepertinya aku menangkap gelombang ultrasonik yang sangat besar dari luar sana. Mereka sudah mengepung pesawat ini. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sini."

"Gelombang ultrasonik? Apa itu tandanya ada kehidupan di planet ini?"

"Ya, menurut data informasi yang kubaca, planet ini bernama Flora Planet. Planet yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi seperti gedung. Penghuninya adalah sekelompok monster yang menyerupai kelelawar. Mereka akan menyerang siapa saja yang datang ke planet ini dan mereka sangat suka menghisap darah."

"Apa!?"

Kami terkejut bukan main. Bersamaan pesawat terguncang hebat disertai ledakan besar yang bertubi-tubi di luar sana. Dalam sekejap saja, api berkobar dan menjalar sampai ke ruang kendali di mana kami berada sekarang.

GROOO!

Kebakaran hebat melahap pesawat SEA itu. Satu demi satu ruangan dilalap api dengan rakus. Kami panik setengah mati ketika dikepung oleh kobaran api. Tidak ada jalan lain selain keluar dari pesawat yang akan meledak ini.

GYUT!

Asuna menggenggam tanganku dan mengisyaratkan Azalea untuk bertengger di bahunya. Azalea mengangguk dan bertengger di bahu Asuna. Aku melihat tangan Asuna yang menggenggam tanganku, bercahaya kehijauan bersamaan Asuna berteriak keras.

"TELEPORTASI!"

FWAAAAATS!

Cahaya kehijauan menjalari tanganku hingga ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasa diriku ditarik dan dibawa terbang oleh Asuna. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Aku memutuskan menutup mataku dan merasakan badanku melayang-layang. Terasa ringan. Lalu mendengar suara ledakan besar yang samar-samar hingga suara ledakan besar itu menghilang.

Dalam sekejap saja, kami berpindah tempat dan meninggalkan pesawat yang meledak karena diserang oleh sekelompok makhluk yang menghuni planet ini. Entah bagaimana wujud makhluk itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Namun, yang penting, kami bertiga bisa selamat dari serangan para makhluk itu.

Untuk sementara waktu, kami mendarat dan tiba di bagian wilayah lain di planet tersebut - masih di planet tumbuh-tumbuhan. Kami bertiga bersembunyi di balik akar raksasa yang berbuku-buku. Tapi, kami tidak tahu di mana kami berada sekarang. Semoga saja kami tidak ditemukan oleh makhluk asing itu. Ya Tuhan, lindungilah kami.

Azalea memilih berdiri di samping Asuna dan mengamati keadaan di balik akar raksasa itu. Suasana sungguh berkabut sehingga penglihatan tidak begitu jelas. Tapi, aku bisa bernapas bebas di sini. Itu berarti planet ini memiliki kadar oksigen yang cukup dan memiliki gravitasi yang sama seperti Bumi.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Pepohonan sangat tinggi dan berukuran raksasa. Menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit sana. Berwarna hitam legam. Di mana aku bisa melihat akar-akar yang bergelantungan dan menyambung antara satu sama lain. Membentuk seperti canopy. Tidak tampak cabang atau daunnya. Sungguh jenis pohon yang aneh.

Lalu aku mendengar suara Asuna yang berbisik pelan dan hinggap ke gendang telingaku.

"Syukurlah... Kita bisa selamat dari makhluk-makhluk itu. Kita bisa celaka kalau tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari sana. Untung saja aku mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi. Aaah..."

Memalingkan wajahku pada Asuna yang mendesah panjang, aku tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga bersyukur sekali. Aku beruntung punya teman ras Taurus yang baik hati sepertimu. Kalau tidak ada kamu, pasti aku bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selama hilang ingatan ini. Bersamamu, aku merasa aman."

Mendengar perkataanku, Asuna menunjukkan ekspresi terpana disertai semburat merah tipis di dua pipinya. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Hm, itu sudah tugasku untuk menolongmu. Soalnya ras Taurus itu suka menolong orang yang sedang dalam kesusahan. Aku diberitahu hal itu oleh seniorku yang juga keturunan ras Taurus. Dia ada kaitannya dengan salah satu pemilik Power Ball DNA yang kita cari."

"Eh? Seniormu ada kaitannya dengan pemilik Power Ball DNA itu? Memangnya dia keturunan siapa?"

"Ng... Kalau tidak salah, dia keturunan dari ras Taurus dan manusia Orion. Kakek buyutnya dahulunya pemilik Power Ball DNA jenis hiu. Nama kakek buyutnya adalah Yuuto Kiba."

"Yuuto Kiba?"

DEG!

Jantungku berdetak kencang ketika mendengar nama "Yuuto Kiba" itu. Mendadak perasaan dejavu menghantamku lagi.

"Hmmm... Yuuto Kiba... Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi, di mana ya?" sambungku dengan nada pelan."Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas."

"Benarkah? Kamu pernah mendengar nama Yuuto Kiba itu? Apa kamu tahu tentang dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia."

"Ah, lagi-lagi kamu lupa tentang itu. Asal kamu tahu, semua orang tahu tentang dia."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar melupakan segalanya. Serius lho."

"Aku tahu itu."

Asuna sewot dan sedikit melototiku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Datanglah suara Azalea yang memperingati kami.

"Sssst... Diam. Aku mendengar suara kepakan sayap yang sangat cepat. Asalnya tidak jauh dari sini dan bergerak menuju ke arah kita."

Kami terdiam. Menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Azalea juga terdiam dan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Hening.

Suasana sangat hening. Kami bertiga berkonsentrasi untuk memusatkan indera pendengaran kami. Berfokus untuk mendengarkan suara kepakan sayap yang diberitahukan oleh Azalea. Kami merapat dan bersembunyi lebih dalam ke akar-akar yang membentuk seperti gua agar sesuatu yang mendekati kami, tidak menyadari kehadiran kami.

Berlangsung lama, kami tidak tahu persis bagaimana wujud sesuatu itu. Azalea tidak memberitahukan informasi selanjutnya secara terperinci. Dia masih terdiam hingga Asuna yang tidak sabar, memecahkan keheningan di suasana yang sangat tegang ini.

"Hei, Azalea. Memangnya makhluk apa yang mendekati kita itu? Apa dia jenis monster kelelawar yang menyerang kita tadi? Jawab aku cepat."

"... Ah, dia mengirim sinyal gelombang inframerah beserta pesan data SOS. Dia sejenis robot."

"Robot?"

"Ya, aku tidak bisa menebak wujudnya seperti apa. Namun, yang pasti dia mendekati kita untuk meminta pertolongan."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. SOS. Apa mungkin ada pesawat yang juga terdampar di sini?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Ah, dia datang!"

WHUUUSH!

Bagaikan kilat, sesuatu yang terbang itu, melesat ke arah kami. Tepatnya, sesuatu itu terbang dan menghantam wajahku dengan keras.

BUK!

Tidak terasa sakit. Sesuatu itu malah menjauh dan terbang di depan mataku dengan gerakan lincah di udara. Sebesar ibu jari. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Robot... Capung...!?"

Aku bengong dan mencoba menangkapnya.

HAP!

Sesuatu yang merupakan robot capung itu, berhasil kutangkap. Kubuka tanganku dan menatap robot capung itu lebih dekat.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Robot itu berbunyi halus. Dia berdiri di tengah telapak tangan kananku. Kedua matanya berkedip-kedip dengan sinar merah. Sepasang sayapnya bergerak-gerak.

Aku dan Asuna bengong. Saling memandang antara satu sama lain. Lalu bertanya pada Azalea.

"Robot jenis apa ini, Azalea?" aku menunjuk robot capung itu.

Si robot burung phoenix terbang mendekat dan menatap robot capung lebih dekat. Dia sedang menfokuskan untuk berkoneksi dengan si robot capung yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi 'pip pip pip.'

Sedetik kemudian, Azalea manggut-manggut. Aku penasaran sekali dan bertanya.

"Apa yang dibilangnya?"

Mata lembut itu tertuju ke arahku.

"Namanya DRF-008. Dia adalah sejenis robot ciptaan Hatake Kakashi, Komandan yang memimpin pasukan 12 Seeker's."

"Hatake Kakashi?" Asuna tampak terkejut setengah mati."Ta-Tapi, Hatake Kakashi sudah tewas saat terjadi perang besar sejak 100 tahun yang lalu. Lalu para anggota 12 Seeker's itu juga sudah tewas bersama Hatake Kakashi. Bagaimana mungkin robot ini masih ada sampai sekarang? Apa mungkin...?"

Azalea mengangguk dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ada satu anggota 12 Seeker's yang terdampar di sini, sudah lama sekali. Dia mengalami koma dan sekarang terkurung di dalam Fighting Robotic-nya yang masih aktif. Dia menunggu bantuan seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya dari jebakan akar-akar merambat yang kini membungkus Fighting Robotic-nya. Jarak keberadaannya tak jauh dari sini."

"Begitu ya? Itu berarti... Apa dia adalah anggota yang hilang karena dihisap Small Black Hole itu? Tapi, kenapa dia bisa sampai di sini dan masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Ya, dia adalah pemilik Power Ball DNA berbentuk kucing. Nama Power Ball-nya adalah Kibby. Nah, Kibby itu yang menjaga pemiliknya agar tetap bisa bertahan hidup melalui koneksi antar otak dan melepaskan robot capung ini ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang memiliki kesamaan DNA dengan Power Ball musang yang dia kenal. Mereka sampai di sini karena adanya tarikan massa saat berada di dalam Small Black Hole yang berhubungan dengan waktu sehingga membuat mereka terlempar ke planet ini. Robot capung ini juga mengatakan kalau dia sangat mengenali Menma. Menma diharapkan segera menolong partnert Kibby itu."

Mendengar itu, aku terkejut bukan main. Kedua mataku membulat sempurna.

"Apa!? Robot capung ini mengenaliku!?"

"Iya."

Azalea mengangguk. Begitu juga dengan robot capung itu.

"Ta-Tapi... Kenapa bisa? Apa Menma ada kaitannya dengan pemilik Power Ball kucing itu?"

Melihat ke arah robot capung yang terus berbunyi halus, Azalea menerjemahkan maksud perkataan robot capung itu.

"Katanya... Menma dulunya adalah rekan pemilik Power Ball kucing itu yang tergabung dalam pasukan 12 Seeker's. Menma adalah pemilik Power Ball musang, Kyuubi."

"...!"

Benar-benar tidak terduga. Baik aku ataupun Asuna, sama-sama kaget setengah mati akan kebenaran ini. Aku pemilik Power Ball musang, Kyuubi. Apa maksudnya? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, jantungku berdetak kencang lagi. Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit. Samar-samar dapat kudengar sebuah suara yang menggema dari kejauhan sana dan mengusik gendang telingaku. Suara seorang gadis yang menangis.

 **["Naruto... Naruto... Tolong aku... Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."]**

Suara yang sama. Suara yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpiku. Suara gadis yang meminta pertolongan padaku. Entah siapa dia.

Sekarang, aku telah menemukan jawabannya.

Dia adalah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **makotoarisato1: terima kasih atas review-mu ya. Ini udah next.**

 **Yustinus224: iya, Naruto hilang ingatan.**

 **Ya, Naruto terhisap ke dalam distorsi ruang waktu yang terhubung dengan lubang hitam mini.**

 **Koneko koma dan masih hidup. Dia terdampar di planet asing. Dia tiba di zaman yang sama dengan Kirito dkk.**

 **Power Ball Kyuubi masih terhubung kok dengan Naruto.**

 **Naruto amnesia tentang segalanya. Bukan hanya jati dirinya saja, tapi dia melupakan semuanya. Dia seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Cuma bisa mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya dari awal bertemu Asuna.**

 **Hanya 12 Power Ball milik 12 Seeker's yang bisa mengalahkan Raja Yupiter. Karena diketahui Raja Yupiter memiliki kekuatan yang hebat sehingga sulit dikalahkan oleh Power Ball Chip. Bahkan manusia Vega ras Taurus juga kalah saat menghadapinya. Itu spoilernya.**

 **Ya, nanti Naruto bertemu dengan keturunannya.**

 **Uchiha kirito: iya, makasih atas reviewmu ya. Ini udah saya lanjutin cepat sampai Naruto ketemu Kyuubi. Mereka bertemu di chapter 7. Mudah-mudahan sesuai harapanmu ya.**

 **saputraluc000: terima kasih ya atas review-mu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 up!**

 **Saya melanjutkan fic ini dengan cepat soalnya ide terus ada di tiap kali mengetik. Kali ini, konflik panasnya mulai terjadi.**

 **Seterusnya saya akan berusaha melanjutkan fic ini sampai tamat. Ada banyak misteri di balik semua yang terjadi selama Naruto hilang ingatan.**

 **Saya harus dua kali mengulang mengetik untuk chapter 3 ini karena sebelumnya file yang sudah hampir selesai diketik, malah hilang karena lupa disimpan. Ya, saya harus mengulang lagi cerita ini. Hasilnya malah berbeda dari sebelumnya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 4.**

 **Kamis, 29 Desember 2016**


	4. Bertemu rekan lama

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 29 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 SEEKER'S: WHO AM I?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Bertemu rekan lama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **["Naruto... Naruto... Tolong aku... Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."]**

 **Suara yang sama. Suara yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpiku. Suara gadis yang meminta pertolongan padaku. Entah siapa dia.**

 **Sekarang, aku telah menemukan jawabannya.**

 **Dia adalah...**

"Toujou Koneko...," Asuna mengungkapkan nama pemilik Power Ball kucing itu.

"Toujou Koneko?" aku membulatkan kedua mataku sambil memegang kepalaku yang terasa berat.

"Iya. Apa kamu mengenalnya?"

"Ti-Tidak. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang Toujou Koneko itu."

"Aaah, ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi untuk menolongnya sekarang."

Asuna menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah."

"Oke, kita berteleport saja langsung ke sana. Azalea, mendekatlah padaku."

Si burung phoenix mendekat dan bertengger di bahu Asuna. Asuna menggenggam tanganku lagi. Salah satu tanganku menggenggam erat robot capung itu. Dalam sekejap mata, cahaya kehijauan menyelimuti tubuhku.

FWAAAATS!

Bagaikan sihir. Aku dibawa terbang dan berpindah tempat oleh Asuna. Mungkin diperkirakan membutuhkan waktu sedetik untuk berteleportasi. Kami tiba di dekat lokasi Fighting Robotic berbentuk kucing itu terparkir.

Lokasi itu dipenuhi pepohonan yang berakar merambat. Kabut semakin menebal di sini. Di depan mata kami sekarang, tampak sesuatu berukuran raksasa yang terbungkus akar-akar merambat. Sesuatu yang mungkin adalah Fighting Robotic kucing itu. Di mana seseorang bernama Toujou Koneko itu terkurung di dalamnya.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Robot capung berbunyi halus. Dia lepas dari tanganku dan melayang-layang lincah di depan mataku. Azalea menerjemahkan maksudnya.

"Cepat tolong Koneko. Singkirkan akar-akar ini dari tubuh Fighting Robotic. Koneko tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, Menma."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku menyingkirkan akar-akar merambat ini? Pasti sangat susah untuk menghancurkannya."

"Serahkan padaku..."

Asuna maju ke depan dan mengacungkan dua tangannya ke depan. Mendadak dua tangannya bercahaya kehijauan.

PAAATS!

Terjadilah peristiwa ajaib. Akar-akar merambat perlahan-lahan bergerak sendiri dan menjauh dari sesuatu itu. Akar-akar merambat ikut bercahaya hijau selama kedua tangan Asuna bercahaya hijau.

Tak lama kemudian, sesuatu itu terlihat jelas. Sesuatu itu yang merupakan Fighting Robotic berbentuk kucing berekor dua. Berwarna biru tua. Berukuran sangat besar. Terlihat percikan-percikan listrik sesekali timbul di tubuh Fighting Robotic kucing itu. Terdapat retakan-retakan besar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Aku terpaku ketika menyaksikannya. Perasaan dejavu menguat lagi. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang.

"Ini ya Fighting Robotic milik Toujou Koneko itu?"

Asuna berbalik untuk menatapku.

"Ya, benar. Tidak salah lagi, Toujou Koneko dan Power Ball Kibby yang hilang karena terhisap Small Black Hole. Akhirnya kita menemukannya di sini."

"Begitu ya?"

"Apa kamu ingat?"

"Tidak."

Untuk beberapa kalinya, Asuna menghelakan napasnya melihat tampangku yang bodoh. Dia memilih berjalan duluan.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam!"

Aku tersentak dan buru-buru mengikutinya. Begitu juga dengan Azalea dan robot capung.

"Hei, tunggu aku!"

Kami berjalan dengan santai mendekati arah pintu Fighting Robotic yang berada di samping. Kulihat tubuh Fighting Robotic ini mengalami kerusakan kecil. Tapi, percikan-percikan listrik masih berkedip-kedip memenuhi Fighting Robotic ini. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Pintu masuk Fighting Robotic dibuka oleh robot capung sehingga kami bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Pintu segera menutup secara otomatis dan dikunci lagi oleh robot capung dengan kode sandi. Kami diberi kejutan dengan suasana gelap remang-remang. Tidak ada pencahayaan di sini karena mengalami mesin mati. Udara terasa panas dan pengap.

"Gelap sekali...," aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah dan menyadari robot capung itu hinggap di bahuku. Suaraku menggema.

"Ini sebuah lorong. Tapi, di mana Toujou Koneko itu berada ya?" Asuna ikut bersuara. Suaranya itu juga menggema di lorong itu. Sama sepertiku tadi.

"Hm...," Azalea mendengar robot capung yang bersuara halus itu."Kata robot capung ini, Toujou Koneko berada di ruang kendali. Arahnya menuju ke sini."

Aku dan Asuna melihat robot capung itu terbang menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Azalea. Azalea juga terbang mengikutinya dan berteriak keras pada kami.

"Menma, Asuna, ayo ikuti robot capung itu!"

"Ya!"

Kami menjawab bersamaan dan berlari cepat mengikuti dua robot itu. Robot capung itu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehingga Azalea kewalahan untuk mengejarnya.

Kami menempuh lorong yang tidak begitu panjang. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kami menemukan sebuah ruangan. Kami masuk ke ruangan itu lewat pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis.

Aneh. Padahal Fighting Robotic ini mengalami mesin mati. Tapi, mengapa pintu ruangan itu bisa terbuka secara otomatis? Biasanya pintu akan sulit terbuka jika mesin mati, seseorang bisa masuk ke dalam jika mengaktifkan kode sandi darurat lewat Pocket Book yang berfungsi sebagai kartu akses sehingga pintu bisa terbuka. Begitulah yang kutahu dari Asuna.

Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak kuketahui. Mungkin sebentar lagi, akan kuketahui setelah menemui Toujou Koneko itu.

Kini kami berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan futuristik yang bisa dibilang ruang kendali untuk mengoperasikan Fighting Robotic. Dinding yang berwarna biru tua. Lantai bening seperti kaca. Lampu-lampu kristal di langit-langit ruangan tidak menyala. Terdapat dashboard yang berada tepat di depan kaca bening. Ada satu kursi yang terletak di dekat dahsboard itu.

Keadaan gelap remang-remang. Suasana sangat sepi dan panas. Tampak sosok berpakaian armor besi dan helmet yang menutupi kepalanya, terduduk lesu di satu kursi itu. Sabuk pengaman mengikat tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan miring ke kanan. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Perasaanku menguat pada sosok berpakaian armor besi serba biru tua itu. Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Tubuhku mendingin. Terasa sekali adanya sesuatu yang menuntunku untuk segera mendekatinya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Aku berjalan tanpa sadar. Mendekati sosok yang duduk di kursi itu. Jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Entah mengapa aku merasakan adanya kerinduan besar pada sosok itu.

Akhirnya langkahku terhenti. Aku memutar kursi yang diduduki sosok itu. Aku berlutut di depannya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas, helmet yang menutupi kepala sosok itu berbentuk kepala kucing. Tubuhnya terbalutkan pakaian armor besi yang berdesain futuristik. Sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Lalu terdengarlah suara yang menggema.

 **["Naruto... Apa itu kau?"]**

Suara itu bukanlah suara seorang gadis. Namun, suara yang berat seperti mesin. Sepasang mata di atas kaca helmet yang dikenakan sosok itu, terbuka dan sangat mengejutkanku.

"Ah?"

Aku jatuh terduduk dan refleks menjauh. Sepasang mata helmet itu berkedip-kedip dan menunjukkan sinar yang senang.

 **["Benar. Itu kau. Uzumaki Naruto. Pemilik Kyuubi. Syukurlah, aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."]**

Aku juga mengedip-ngedipkan mataku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kualami ini. Helmet itu bisa berbicara?

"Hei, kau siapa? Kenapa kau memanggilku Uzumaki Naruto?"

 **["Eh?"]** helmet itu mengeluarkan sweatdrop. **["Apa yang kau katakan, hah!? Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?"]**

"Tidak."

 **["Apa? Jangan bercanda!"]**

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa kau."

 **["Hei, apa yang terjadi denganmu, hah? Jangan permainkan aku."]**

"Aku hilang ingatan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa kau."

 **["Apa!? Hilang ingatan!? Yang benar!?"]**

"Benar."

Sepasang mata terlihat sewot. Lalu dia menunjukkan mata yang mencerminkan ekspresi pasrah.

 **["Ya sudahlah. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga kamu hilang ingatan begitu?"]**

"Ceritanya panjang. Kau bisa mendengarnya dari Asuna."

 **["Asuna? Siapa dia?"]**

"Orang yang menolongku."

Aku menunjuk ke arah Asuna yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

 **["Oh...,"]** sepasang mata melirik ke arah Asuna yang tersenyum. **["Ras Taurus ya?"]**

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Iya."

 **["Hm, aku mengerti. Nanti saja aku mendengar cerita darinya."]**

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kau itu siapa?"

 **["Aku ini Kibby. Power Ball kucing milik Toujou Koneko."]**

"Oh, lalu mana Toujou Koneko itu?"

 **["Ini dia, yang duduk di kursi ini."]**

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

 **["Ceritanya juga panjang. Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Pokoknya aku sudah menjaga Koneko selama terdampar di sini. Sudah sekitar 12 tahun..."]**

Ekspresi Kibby terlihat sedih dapat terbaca dari kedua matanya yang menyipit sayu. Aku tertegun dan membenarkan posisi dudukku. Aku memilih duduk bersila.

"Apa!? Kalian sudah terdampar di sini selama 12 tahun!?"

 **["Ya, begitulah. Ini akibat terhisap Small Black Hole. Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana Small Black Hole ini mengirim kami sampai ke sini. Aku sangat panik ketika menyadari Koneko yang koma karena efek guncangan waktu. Padahal aku sedang melindungi Fighting Robotic dengan pelindung batu agar tidak terkena dampak guncangan waktu pada saat di lorong waktu. Tapi, untung sekali, kami selamat dan terdampar di planet asing ini."]**

"Hmmm... Terus? Apa Koneko masih koma sekarang?"

 **["Aku rasa dia masih koma. Tapi, aku telah menjaga dan berkoneksi pada otaknya agar dia tetap bertahan hidup. Kau tahu, dampak distorsi yang tergabung dengan waktu itu, membuat umurnya mundur. Aku memperkirakan umur Koneko sudah menginjak 19 tahun lagi. Sebelumnya, efek guncangan waktu membuat tubuhnya mengecil menjadi anak kecil yang berumur 7 tahun. Dia nyaris kehilangan ingatan dan aku menyarankannya untuk tetap bersatu denganku. Aku merawatnya tumbuh kembali sampai menunggu seseorang yang bisa membantu kami keluar dari planet ini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Koneko yang sedang koma dan tidak mungkin aku mengendarai Fighting Robotic ini sekaligus. Ini menjadi masa sulitku karena aku kehilangan kontak dengan Power Ball lainnya. Hanya Kyuubi yang masih aktif dan tersembunyi di Bulan sana... Hm, hei, bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini juga? Wajahmu tetap sama seperti dulu. Tidak tua sama sekali."]**

"Ah... Itu karena aku tiba-tiba muncul dari Small Black Hole. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga aku lupa ingatan dan terdampar juga di zaman 100 tahun akan datang ini. Ya, ceritanya panjang."

 **["Eh? Zaman 100 tahun akan datang?"]**

"Iya. Kita berada di masa depan sekarang."

 **["..."]**

Kibby terdiam dan menunjukkan sepasang mata yang terkejut. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku dengan tampang polos.

"Kenapa kau malah terdiam?"

 **["Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kita bisa terdampar di zaman yang sama karena terhisap Small Black Hole? Apalagi aku hanya bisa mengontak Kyuubi di zaman ini. Aneh. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di balik semua ini. Kita harus menyelidikinya, Naruto!"]**

Menggebu-gebu penuh hasrat untuk berjuang lagi, Kibby memancarkan sepasang mata yang berkobar. Aku cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Namun, aku belum bisa mengingat tentang dirinya dan Koneko.

"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kita harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku sendiri juga bingung."

 **["Tenang saja. Untuk pertama yang kita lakukan adalah menyadarkan Koneko yang masih koma ini. Kalau dia sudah sadar, kita bisa pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Power Ball lainnya."]**

Aku menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalaku. Sepasang mata itu berkedip-kedip.

"Kalau Koneko koma, bagaimana cara menyadarkannya?"

 **["Entahlah... Aku juga tidak tahu."]**

DOOONG!

Sweatdrop pun hinggap di kepalaku. Aku ternganga habis. Seketika suara Asuna ikut menyela dalam pembicaraan kami.

"Bagaimana kalau Koneko dibawa saja ke Lunar Blues?"

Perhatian kami tertuju pada Asuna yang berjalan ke arah kami.

 **["Lunar Blues? Apa itu?"]**

"Itu organisasi pengganti Lunar Space yang bubar, Kibby."

 **["Oh, begitu."]**

Kibby mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya yang menunjukkan sinar paham. Aku memperhatikannya sesaat.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju dengan saranku itu, Kibby?"

 **["Aku setuju saja. Jika itu terbaik untuk Koneko."]**

"Baiklah...," Asuna mengangguk dengan senyuman manis."Di Lunar Blues, Koneko akan mendapatkan perawatan medis yang akan membuatnya sadar kembali. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab selama menemani kalian di sana."

Kibby menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepasang matanya menunjukkan sinar senang.

 **["Terima kasih, Asuna."]**

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita bisa pergi ke Lunar Blues itu? Pesawat milik kelompok Asuna sudah meledak karena diserang oleh para makhluk yang menghuni tempat ini."

 **["Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku punya solusinya."]**

"Apa itu, Kibby?"

Pandanganku kualihkan pada Kibby. Kibby menggerakkan tangan Koneko karena dia berada dalam satu tubuh dan pikiran dengan Koneko. Meletakkan tangan Koneko di atas dashboard.

PIP!

Dalam sekejap saja, dashboard bercahaya terang beserta layar virtual digital yang muncul mengambang di atasnya. Bersamaan seluruh lampu dan sistem mesin Fighting Robotic hidup. Menerangi ruangan kendali itu dengan sinar putih yang cukup menyilaukan mata.

Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang itu. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mataku dan melihat ke arah Koneko yang duduk di kursi.

DEG!

Jantungku berdetak kencang tatkala melihat perubahan pada diri Koneko. Koneko tidak memakai pakaian armor besi itu. Dia kembali pada dirinya yang semula karena tubuh Kibby terlepas darinya. Hanya bagian kepalanya, masih terpasangi helmet beserta kaca penutup dan tali pengaman yang mengikat dagunya agar tidak lepas, berfungsi sebagai alat koneksi otaknya dengan otak Kibby karena sebagian cadangan energi Kibby sudah tersimpan di data "HEART" dan disalurkan ke otaknya agar otaknya tetap "hidup". Kepala Kibby tetap terpasang di kepala Koneko, meskipun sebagian tubuh Kibby sudah berlipat, bergabung menjadi satu dan sudah tersimpan ke kepala Kibby. Dengan kata lain, "nyawa" Kibby berpindah ke sistem Fighting Robotic.

Meskipun "nyawa" Kibby terlepas dari tubuhnya, dia tetap bisa mengoperasikan fokusnya untuk menjaga otak Koneko walaupun dia sibuk mengaktifkan seluruh sistem mesin Fighting Robotic. Dia memancarkan gelombang pesan telepati agar otak Koneko tetap terhubung dengannya, meskipun dia terpisah dari Koneko.

Intinya, jika partner-nya koma, Power Ball tetap hidup. Sebaliknya jika partner-nya mati, Power Ball juga mati. Karena satu DNA.

Itulah kecanggihan dari sebuah Power Ball DNA.

Entahlah, aku mendapatkan pemikiran itu tiba-tiba saja sesaat memperhatikan Koneko.

Koneko adalah seorang gadis berambut putih pendek dengan poni longgar yang membingkai dua sisi wajahnya hingga melewati bahu. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Kepalanya miring ke kanan. Tubuhnya yang mungil terbalutkan pakaian seragam berwarna putih dan biru. Ada lambang aneh di bagian lengan kanan baju seragamnya. Sama seperti dengan pakaian yang kukenakan pada saat aku terbangun di ruang kesehatan pesawat SEA itu.

Apa itu berarti Koneko adalah rekanku yang sama-sama menghilang karena dihisap Small Black Hole? Kami terdampar di zaman yang sama, tapi berbeda kurun waktu. Banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di balik kemunculan Small Black Hole itu.

Jika dipikirkan lebih keras, akan membuat kepalaku menjadi sakit. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat.

 **["Hei, Naruto!"]**

Suara mesin yang bernada kasar itu, memanggilku dan membuatku cukup tersentak. Aku sadar dan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Terpapanglah gambar wajah kucing di layar virtual digital itu. Itulah wajah asli Power Ball yang bernama Kibby itu.

"Apa?"

 **["Cepat bawa Koneko ke ruang santai di sebelah ruangan ini. Aku akan mengendarai Fighting Robotic ini. Mungkin akan banyak guncangan. Jadi, kupikir kau dan Asuna bisa beristirahat dulu di ruang santai itu. Berpegangan yang erat jika terjadi guncangan ya."]**

Aku mengangguk cepat seraya bangkit berdiri dari dudukku.

"Ya."

Melangkahkan kakiku ke arah Koneko, kulepas sabuk pengaman yang mengikat tubuh Koneko dan setelah itu aku menggendong Koneko ala bridal style.

Kupandang lama wajah gadis yang kugendong ini. Kelihatan pucat sekali. Bibirnya juga ikut memucat. Tubuhnya kurus dan terasa ringan saat kugendong. Begitu lemah.

Kasihan sekali melihatnya. Dia sudah koma selama 12 tahun di tempat ini. Selama itu, otaknya tetap "hidup" berkat koneksi otak Power Ball-nya yang bersatu dengannya. Mempertahankan dia agar tetap hidup walaupun kemungkinan itu tipis. Berarti selama koma, dia memakan apa atau meminum apa untuk menopang hidupnya agar bisa tumbuh besar? Kata Kibby, tubuh Koneko mengecil seperti anak berumur 7 tahun saat terdampar di planet ini. Karena dampak waktu, membuat ingatannya nyaris hilang dan tubuhnya tumbuh kembali berkat perawatan darurat dari Kibby. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Menyingkirkan dulu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang bertubi-tubi di pikiranku, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ruang santai yang dimaksud Kibby. Asuna dan Azalea mengikutiku.

"Memangnya ruang santai itu di mana?"

Aku berbalik lagi untuk bertanya pada Kibby. Tapi, Kibby sedang sibuk untuk mengaktifkan pengoperasian sistem mesin Fighting Robotic.

Datanglah robot capung itu dan bertengger di bahu kananku. Berbunyi halus.

"Katanya... Ikuti saja aku... Aku tahu tempatnya."

Menerjemahkan maksud robot capung itu, Azalea melayang-layang rendah di samping Asuna.

"Oh, oke."

Aku manggut-manggut dan melihat robot capung terbang mendahuluiku. Aku, Asuna, dan Azalea berjalan santai untuk mengikutinya.

SYUIIING!

Pintu terbuka otomatis. Kami berjalan ke arah kiri di mana robot capung terbang berbelok ke sana. Hanya beberapa langkah saja, kami menjumpai sebuah pintu ruangan lain. Itulah pintu ruang santai.

SYUUUING!

Pintu ruang santai terbuka otomatis saat kami masuk. Menemukan pemandangan yang canggih dan serba berwarna putih.

Bisa dikatakan ruangan santai itu adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Di mana kau bisa menemukan satu tempat tidur berbentuk kapsul, meja, kursi dan lain-lain. Semuanya berdesain futuristik. Suasana terasa dingin karena mempunyai pendingin ruangan. Oksigen yang dihirup, terasa segar sekali. Sungguh membuat nyaman.

Aku membaringkan Koneko di atas tempat tidur kapsul itu. Aku duduk di sampingnya, dan Asuna duduk di ujung tempat tidur itu. Kami memperhatikan Koneko yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya itu.

Sesaat air mukaku menjadi suram. Kedua mataku meredup. Merasakan hatiku bergetar dan sedih karena melihat kondisi rekanku itu. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Perasaan rindu menggebu-gebu diriku untuk segera menyentuh tangannya. Entah mengapa aku merasakan batinku terikat padanya.

GYUT!

Akhirnya tanganku bergerak untuk meraih tangannya. Terasa panas dan lemah. Begitu kurus sekali. Dia pasti sangat menderita selama di sini.

"Koneko...," gumamku yang merasakan kedua mataku memanas."Aku belum bisa mengingat apa-apa tentangmu karena aku hilang ingatan. Namun, setelah apa yang kudengar, kamu adalah rekanku yang hilang. Aku turut prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang. Maaf, jika aku tidak bisa menolongmu."

Perlahan-lahan tetesan air bening berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku. Tubuhku bergetar. Menggenggam tangan Koneko begitu erat. Terasa ada beban di hatiku yang mulai jatuh ke dasar jurang yang dalam. Perasaanku yang merindu, pelan-pelan terobati karena bertemu dengan gadis berambut putih ini.

Entah seperti apa aku di masa lalu. Mengapa hatiku terpaut kuat pada gadis yang terbujur kaku di depan mataku ini? Suara teriakan dan tangisannya terus menggema di gendang telingaku. Aku juga bermimpi tentangnya yang hilang di sekitar orbit Planet Pluto. Dia beserta Fighting Robotic-nya terhisap ke lubang hitam kecil. Semua orang berteriak panik saat dia lenyap bersamaan lubang hitam kecil menghilang. Aku cuma bisa terdiam dan tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Membeku dengan tampang syok saat duduk di kursi di depan dashboard Fighting Robotic-ku sendiri.

Aku ini memang bodoh. Tidak bisa diandalkan. Semua orang menangis dan terpukul atas hilangnya Koneko. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menolong Koneko. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

Setelah itu, aku terbangun dari mimpiku karena Asuna yang membangunkanku.

"Menma..."

Kali ini Asuna memanggilku dan membuat renunganku buyar.

"Ah...," aku menoleh ke arah Asuna yang juga menangis."Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis juga?"

Mengusap air bening yang mengalir di pipinya, Asuna tersenyum.

"Aku ikut menangis karena kamu menangis. Aku bisa merasakan hatimu sangat merindukan gadis ini. Apa mungkin gadis ini adalah kekasihmu?"

Terpaku sebentar, lalu aku mengusap air mataku. Tanganku yang satu lagi, tetap menggenggam tangan Koneko.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi, entah kenapa hatiku sangat merindukannya. Ada ikatan batin yang terjalin di antara aku dan dia."

"Oh... Aku ingat kalau aku pernah membaca biografi tentang anggota 12 Seeker's."

"Oh ya? Terus?"

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah anggota 12 Seeker's yang kedua. Lulusan Space Pilot Academy. Seorang pilot dan termasuk anggota Lunar Space yang dulunya tergabung dalam divisi perlindungan planet yang dikepalai oleh Uchiha Madara. Sedangkan Toujou Koneko adalah anggota 12 Seeker's yang kesebelas. Lulusan Space Pilot Academy. Dia juga seorang pilot dan anggota Lunar Space. Teman satu divisi dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Para anggota divisi perlindungan planet adalah 12 orang yang memiliki 12 Power Ball DNA itu. Mereka pernah mendapatkan tugas dari Madara untuk menyelidiki fenomena Small Black Hole yang sering muncul di sekitar orbit planet Pluto. Di mana banyak pesawat luar angkasa yang lewat di sana, terhisap tiba-tiba oleh Small Black Hole itu. Tapi, saat ekspedisi, salah satu anggota mereka terhisap ke Small Black Hole itu. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong rekan mereka itu. Mereka hanya pasrah pada keadaan..."

Asuna bercerita mengenai perihal tentang 12 Seeker's yang menyangkut tentang Uzumaki Naruto dan Toujou Koneko. Aku yang mendengarkannya, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang kualami sekarang. Bahwa aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemilik Kyuubi yang juga muncul di zaman ini karena dilempar dari Small Black Hole. Sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui, telah membuat kehidupanku kacau seperti ini. Hilang ingatan dan melupakan segalanya.

"Karena Koneko tidak dapat ditemukan lagi, dia dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Tim 12 Seeker's juga dibubarkan. Beberapa anggotanya berhenti dari Lunar Space. Memilih hidup normal dan bekerja di tempat lain. Cuma Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Gremory Rias, Hyodo Issei dan Sabaku Gaara, yang masih bertahan di Lunar Space. Mereka bersikukuh untuk terus mencari Koneko ke seluruh tempat yang ada di alam semesta ini. Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, para mantan anggota 12 Seeker's menikah dan mempunyai anak. Mereka tetap melanjutkan hidup mereka meskipun masih bertekad untuk mencari rekan mereka yang hilang itu. Lalu salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto yang telah naik pangkat menjadi komandan yang memimpin divisi perlindungan planet, dikabarkan menghilang karena dihisap Small Black Hole saat melewati kawasan orbit planet Pluto. Istri dan anak-anaknya yang mendengar kabarnya yang menghilang, menjadi syok sekali. Saat bersamaan, sehari setelah Uzumaki Naruto menghilang. Pihak Yupiter melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran ke Bumi, Bulan, dan Mars. Para mantan anggota 12 Seeker's mengutamakan keselamatan anak-anak mereka dan menitipkan anak-anak mereka pada pihak Lunar Space. Pihak Lunar Space membawa bayi dan anak-anak ke planet Bio-G agar tidak terkena dampak dari peperangan besar itu..."

Kedua mataku membulat saat Asuna terus bercerita dan nekad menyela.

"Apa!? Aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak!?"

"Iya. Kamu sudah mempunyai istri yang bernama Hyuga Hinata. Kamu punya dua anak. Yang laki-laki, namanya Uzumaki Boruto. Yang perempuan, namanya Uzumaki Himawari."

"Ah, begitu ya? Jadi, aku sudah sudah tua ya?"

"Ya. Seharusnya sudah tua karena umurmu sudah masuk 30-an. Tapi, karena Small Black Hole, umurmu di zaman ini, sekitar 19 tahun. Itu baru perkiraanku sih."

"Aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Kenapa aku bisa tiba di zaman 100 tahun yang akan datang ini? Apa itu berarti istri dan anak-anakku juga hidup di zaman ini?"

Gadis ras Taurus itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Menurut kabar kudengar, Hyuga Hinata tewas saat terjadi peperangan besar di Bumi. Dia juga sempat menjadi Seeker untuk menghadapi pasukan pertahanan pihak Yupiter. Seingatku, Power Ball Hinata bersarang di jantungnya. Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk berjuang menyelamatkan orang-orang bumi. Dia tewas dan lenyap saat terjadi ledakan nuklir yang menghancurkan sebagian bumi. Power Ball miliknya tidak ditemukan sampai saat ini. Diperkirakan Power Ball-nya hancur karena ledakan itu."

"Tidak mungkin...," aku membelalakkan kedua mataku."Bagaimana nasib Boruto dan Himawari?"

"Mereka hidup dan diasuh oleh pihak Lunar Blues. Boruto menjadi ilmuwan dan Himawari menjadi pilot luar angkasa. Mereka juga menikah dan memiliki keturunan yang hidup sampai saat ini. Tapi, tentu saja mereka sudah meninggal karena sakit saat menginjak usia tua."

"Begitu... Ternyata aku punya keturunan juga yang hidup di zaman ini. Kira-kira dia siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Hm, jika aku tahu siapa dia, mungkin aku bisa bertanya lebih jauh padanya mengenai apa yang terjadi selama 100 tahun ini. Apa mungkin aku bisa menemuinya di Lunar Blues itu?"

"Ya, bisa saja. Soalnya rata-rata semua orang yang hidup di planet Bio-G, bekerja sebagai anggota Lunar Blues. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari keturunanmu itu."

"Terima kasih, Asuna."

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

"Eh? Kamu memanggilku, Naruto?"

"Ya, nama aslimu... Memang Uzumaki Naruto, kan?"

"Iya sih."

"Karena kamu lebih tua dariku, apa sebaiknya aku memanggilmu kakek saja ya?"

"Ah, jangan. Aku merasa lebih baik kamu memanggilku dengan namaku saja. Aku yang sekarang, sudah kembali muda lagi. Penampilanku tidak terlihat tua, kan?"

Aku jadi tidak menangis lagi. Sebaliknya, Asuna juga tidak menangis, justru Asuna malah tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe... Kamu memang tidak terlihat tua. Tapi, tampak seumuran denganku. Oke, aku akan memanggilmu Naruto saja."

"Nah, itu baru bagus."

"Hehehe..."

Aku tersenyum dengan menampilkan wajah yang cerah. Hatiku merasa lega karena dihibur oleh gadis Taurus yang seperti malaikat penolong ini.

Tiba-tiba, suara berisik menggema di ruangan itu disertai guncangan kecil.

 **["KITA AKAN SEGERA LEPAS LANDAS! NARUTO, ASUNA, BERPEGANGANLAH PADA SESUATU YANG BISA KALIAN PEGANG! HATI-HATI, JAGA KONEKO JUGA! KITA MENDAPATKAN SERANGAN DARI MAKHLUK YANG BERKEKUATAN API!"]**

GLETEK! GLETEK! GLETEK!

Benar saja. Fighting Robotic itu bergetar hebat seperti dilanda gempa bumi tektonik. Seiring suara ledakan juga menggema di luar sana.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!

Asuna berpegangan pada kaki Azalea yang melayang-layang rendah. Aku berpegangan pada sandaran tempat tidur kapsul sambil memeluk erat Koneko dengan tanganku yang satu lagi. Robot capung berbunyi keras dan berisik sekali.

Terombang-ambing. Kami bergerak kesana-kemari. Kibby mengendarai Fighting Robotic dengan kecepatan gila. Berbelok sana dan berbelok sini. Di luar sana, terdengar suara gaduh dan ledakan besar. Entah apa yang terjadi.

 **["LIGHTNING HARD BEAT!"]**

Suara Kibby yang keras menggelegar dan menggema di tempat itu. Asalnya mungkin dari loudspeaker yang tersembunyi di suatu tempat. Dia bergerak tidak beraturan dan liar begitu. Pasti dia sedang bertarung habis-habisan untuk menghadapi para makhluk asing di luar sana.

GLETEK! GLETEK! GLETEK!

Guncangan demi guncangan membuat kami kewalahan. Tetap berpegangan pada posisi masing-masing sambil menunggu waktu pertarungan ini berhenti. Tapi, hal yang tidak kami harapkan belum jua terwujudkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JURUS ELEMEN POWER BALL YANG MUNCUL DI CHAPTER INI:**

 **Kibby (Power Ball kucing milik Koneko)**

 **Lightning Hard Beat: pukulan beruntun secepat kilat dengan menggunakan tangan yang telah memakai sarung tangan yang dialiri oleh listrik sehingga energi listrik akan berpusat pada sarung tangan mekanik. Teknik ini gabungan elemen tanah dan elemen listrik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 4 up sekaligus!**

 **Agak sulit saat menulis fic ini. Kesannya berat saat berimajinasi lebih tinggi untuk mengutarakan penjelasan teori scifi-nya. Ya, mudah-mudahan bisa diterima dan masuk akal bagi yang ngerti setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Saran boleh diajukan untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Untuk flame dan semacamnya, nggak bakal saya terima.**

 **Berhubung fic ini "no pair", kemungkinan cerita ini nggak menyinggung adanya unsur romance. Mungkin lebih lari ke adventure, scifi, dan misteri. Nah, genre ini sangat sulit dan mungkin penulisannya lebih lama daripada yang lain. Jadinya, mungkin akan telat up untuk ke depannya.**

 **Tapi, mungkin romance bakal ada, yang pasti pas chapter-chapter terakhir. Entah Naruto akan menikah lagi atau menjomblo sepanjang hidupnya karena Hinata diperkirakan tewas saat terjadi perang besar itu. Saya nggak tahu gadis mana yang akan mendapatkan hati Naruto atau mungkin Hinata hidup lagi. Itu baru kemungkinan saja. Kita lihat saja perkembangan cerita ini untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Ya, segini saja dulu komentar dari saya dan terima kasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic yang membingungkan ini.**

 **Sekian...**

 **Saya undur dulu.**

 **Sabtu, 31 Desember 2016**

 **Akhir tahun dan selamat datang tahun 2017. Semoga di tahun baru, saya bisa berkarya lebih baik lagi.**

 **Silakan review jika mau, di bawah ini ya ^^**


	5. Tiba di planet Bio-G

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 31 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 SEEKER'S: WHO AM I?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Tiba di Planet Bio-G**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **["LIGHTNING HARD BEAT!"]**

 **Suara Kibby yang keras menggelegar dan menggema di tempat itu. Asalnya mungkin dari loudspeaker yang tersembunyi di suatu tempat. Dia bergerak tidak beraturan dan liar begitu. Pasti dia sedang bertarung habis-habisan untuk menghadapi para makhluk asing di luar sana.**

 **GLETEK! GLETEK! GLETEK!**

 **Guncangan demi guncangan membuat kami kewalahan. Tetap berpegangan pada posisi masing-masing sambil menunggu waktu pertarungan ini berhenti. Tapi, hal yang tidak kami harapkan belum jua terwujudkan.**

Sampai kapankah semua ini berhenti? Aku tidak dapat memastikannya. Fokusku tetap bertahan dan memeluk Koneko seerat-eratnya. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk melindungi rekanku ini agar tidak terbentur ketika terjadi guncangan kuat ini.

BUAAAK! BUAAAK! BUAAAK! BUAAAK! BUAAAK! BUAAAK!

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!

Berbagai suara ribut terdengar sangat keras di luar sana. Kibby sedang berjuang untuk melawan para makhluk yang menghuni planet ini. Kami hanya bisa berdoa agar kami bisa selamat dan keluar dari planet yang berbahaya ini.

Harapan kami terwujudkan. Fighting Robotic yang dikendarai Kibby terasa tidak berguncang lagi. Sebagai gantinya, Kibby bersuara menggema dengan nada riang.

 **["PERHATIAN SEMUANYA! KITA SUDAH TERBANG DAN MENEMBUS ORBIT PLANET INI! AKU SUDAH BERHASIL MENGALAHKAN PARA MAKHLUK ASING ITU! SETELAH INI, KITA AKAN PERGI KEMANA?"]**

Begitu senangnya hati kami mendengarnya. Asuna terduduk dengan tampang kusut di lantai bersama Azalea. Menghelakan napas leganya sambil berkata.

"Syu-Syukurlah... Kita berhasil keluar dari planet itu."

Aku menjawab perkataan Kibby.

"Bagus itu, Kibby. Kalau begitu, kita akan pergi ke planet Bio-G."

 **["Oke. Planet Bio-G. Aktifkan sistem Warp sekarang!"]**

Fighting Robotic sedikit berguncang saat Kibby mengaktifkan sistem Warp untuk melakukan perjalanan antar angkasa dalam waktu singkat. Sebab planet Bio-G berada di wilayah di galaksi yang sangat jauh. Aku tidak tahu berapa tahun cahaya untuk menempuh perjalanan ke sana. Namun, yang jelas aku merasa bersyukur sekali karena telah terlepas dari ancaman bahaya di planet tumbuh-tumbuhan itu.

Selama Fighting Robotic terbang mulus lewat sistem Warp, aku dan Asuna kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur kapsul yang ditempati Koneko. Kulihat helmet yang dikenakan Koneko, mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Entah kapan Koneko akan sadar. Aku tidak sabar ingin menunggu waktu dia sadar karena banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan padanya.

Aku meraih tangannya sekali lagi. Menggenggamnya erat. Kedua mataku melunak. Hatiku masih belum lega sebelum dia kembali sadar. Ya Tuhan, sembuhkanlah rekanku ini. Itulah harapanku sekarang.

Aku menutup kedua mataku sebentar. Lalu kubuka lagi dan mendengar Asuna berbicara.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di planet Bio-G. Setiba di sana, kita langsung saja pergi ke distrik 1, karena markas besar Lunar Blues berada di sana. Kita akan meminta bantuan pada orang-orang yang termasuk dalam divisi kesehatan untuk menangani Koneko yang masih koma. Secepatnya kita akan memberikan pertolongan pertama supaya Koneko cepat sadar. Percayalah padaku, Koneko akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, jangan cemas lagi ya, Naruto."

Pandanganku kualihkan pada Asuna dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, Asuna. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Kamu baik sekali."

"Sama-sama. Itu sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong teman yang kesusahan. Aku sudah bilang semuanya padamu, kan?"

"Iya. Aku tahu."

"Hehehe... Karena itu, optimislah. Jangan sedih. Aku akan berusaha untuk membantu kalian sebisaku. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dan menemani kalian selama di sana."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Iya. Jangan ucapkan itu lagi. Oke?"

Asuna tersenyum. Aku juga ikut tersenyum. Waktu yang sama, Kibby bersuara lagi untuk memberitahukan sesuatu.

 **["Perhatian semuanya... Kita sudah sampai di orbit planet Bio-G. Aku menemukan sedikit kendala karena dihalangi oleh pesawat-pesawat asing. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya, 'Siapa kalian?'"]**

Bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, Asuna memasang wajah tegasnya.

"Beritahukan pada mereka bahwa kau adalah Power Ball DNA yang bernama Kibby. Kau membawa partner-mu yang sedang koma bersama Asuna wakil kapten kelompok 7 Explorers. Beritahukan juga kau membawa Uzumaki Naruto. Pasti mereka akan membiarkanmu lewat dan tidak akan menyerangmu."]

 **["Baiklah..."]**

Tidak bersuara lagi, Kibby melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan Asuna padanya. Dia berkomunikasi dengan salah satu awak pesawat pertahanan itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kibby bersuara menggema dengan nada senang.

 **["Mereka percaya dan membiarkanku lewat. Terima kasih atas saranmu, Asuna."]**

"Baguslah."

 **["Mereka kaget ketika tahu kalau aku adalah Power Ball DNA yang berbentuk kucing. Mereka tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganku secara langsung. Hmmm... Aku juga mendapatkan pesan kalau Komandan pemimpin kelompok 7 Explorers ingin bertemu denganmu, Asuna. Dia menunggu di distrik 1 sekarang."]**

"Aku mengerti. Kita ke sana saja sekarang. Tolong ya Kibby."

 **["Dengan senang hati."]**

Si robot kucing menggerakkan Fighting Robotic dengan kecepatan yang rendah. Sedikit berguncang saat melakukan pendaratan untuk mencapai permukaan planet Bio-G. Kami tidak sabar ingin keluar dan melihat pemandangan planet Bio-G tersebut.

Detik-detik menjelang pendaratan, jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Karena penasaran ingin bertemu dengan komandan yang diceritakan Asuna itu dan juga ingin mencari keturunanku yang diperkirakan Asuna masih hidup. Entah siapa keturunanku itu. Namun, yang pasti aku ingin bertanya padanya tentang apa yang terjadi selama 100 tahun ini. Mungkin dia mengetahui perihal tentang Hinata dan dua anakku itu.

Apakah mungkin aku mendapatkan pesan terakhir dari Hinata dan dua anakku yang sudah meninggal? Ataukah mungkin aku mendapatkan petunjuk tentang fenomena Small Black Hole yang mengirimku ke sini? Antara waktu dan ruang yang membingungkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku muda lagi seperti ini. Hingga aku terlibat dalam masalah serius dan akhirnya menemukan partner-ku yang hilang di zaman ini.

Misteri yang aneh. Misteri di balik fenomena Small Black Hole. Sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui, akan segera kupecahkan. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitu ya rupanya. Kirito dan yang lainnya telah ditangkap oleh Yupiter Spy. Aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang," ucap seorang pria botak dan berbadan tinggi besar seperti raksasa. Berpakaian seragam khas Lunar Blues. Namanya Agil. Komandan yang memimpin kelompok 7 Explorers.

Dia sedang berbicara serius dengan Asuna. Sementara aku yang duduk di samping Asuna, hanya mampu terdiam untuk mendengarkan mereka. Azalea tidak terlihat bersama kami karena dia sudah berubah kembali menjadi Power Ball dan dimasukkan ke dalam soket oleh Asuna. Lalu mengenai Koneko, dia sudah dibawa dan dirawat oleh orang-orang ras Taurus di ruang kesehatan. Kibby juga sudah berubah menjadi robot kucing dan kini menemani Koneko yang sedang dirawat di ruang kesehatan.

Orang-orang planet Bio-G menjadi gempar dalam beberapa menit setelah mengetahui kabar tentang aku dan Koneko yang masih hidup sampai 100 tahun ini. Mereka mengira kami sudah tewas karena menghilang dihisap Small Black Hole. Menurut sejarah yang dijelaskan salah satu anggota Lunar Blues divisi pertahanan yang sangat antusias ketika bertemu denganku, namanya Recon, dia mengatakan bahwa aku hilang karena dihisap Small Black Hole sejak 100 tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan salah satu Seeker terbaik yaitu aku dan mengaku bahwa dia sangat mengidolakanku. Aku menjadi inspirasinya dan semangatnya dalam menjadi pilot yang hebat.

Sungguh tidak dapat dibayangkan, aku baru saja tiba di planet yang mirip sekali dengan bumi ini, mendapatkan penggemar dadakan yang terdiri dari para gadis dan para laki-laki. Aku dianggap sebagai Seeker yang terkuat daripada Seeker lain yang termasuk dalam pasukan 12 Seeker's. Mereka bertanya-tanya padaku. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup lagi? Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi muda seperti ini? Apakah Power Ball Kyuubi bersamaku? Dan berbagaimacam pertanyaan ditujukan padaku secara bertubi-tubi. Membuatku kewalahan menjawabnya dan rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak saking bingungnya!

Karena itu, Asuna dengan cepat menyeretku kabur dari lorong ruang kesehatan yang dipenuhi lautan manusia. Kami berlari tunggang-langgang saat dikejar-kejar oleh para penggemar dadakanku. Pada akhirnya kami memutuskan menemui komandan Agil yang ingin sekali bertemu dengan kami. Menanyakan perihal tentang misi dan kabar tentang kelompok 7 Explorers. Juga menanyakan tentangku yang tiba-tiba muncul di zaman ini karena keluar dari Small Black Hole.

Kami duduk berhadapan dengannya di ruang kerjanya. Kami sudah berbicara banyak padanya hingga ujung-ujungnya terkait tentang Kirito dan para anggota 7 Explorers yang tertangkap oleh Yupiter Spy.

"Ya, begitulah, komandan. Aku tidak tahu mesti melakukan apa lagi untuk menolong mereka. Untung sekali, aku dibantu oleh Naruto dan Kibby. Tanpa mereka berdua, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Mungkin selamanya aku terjebak di planet tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu."

"Ah... Benar-benar kabar yang sangat buruk...," Agil menghembuskan napas beratnya sambil melipat tangan di atas meja."Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta bantuan pada pemerintahan Lunar Blues untuk mempersiapkan pasukan tempur dalam jumlah banyak. Kita akan melakukan persiapan, strategi dan persenjataan untuk melawan pihak Yupiter. Sekalian kita akan membebaskan Kirito dan yang lainnya. Bersabarlah... Aku percaya Kirito dan yang lainnya akan selamat."

Asuna mengangguk dengan raut muka yang kusut.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi, sebelumnya aku harus mencari keberadaan 11 Power Ball DNA lainnya. Karena aku takut kalau kita tidak bisa mengalahkan Raja Yupiter dan pasukannya. Mereka memiliki Power Ball Chip yang sangat kuat dibandingkan dengan kita. Kita akan kalah dalam segi kekuatan Power Ball Chip, komandan."

"Aku tahu itu. Karena itu, para ilmuwan sedang melakukan perencanaan ulang dalam pembuatan Power Ball Chip itu agar lebih kuat daripada Power Ball Chip milik pihak Yupiter. Semua Power Ball Chip milik divisi pertahanan Lunar Blues, akan selesai dua hari lagi. Kita juga akan melakukan latihan dan percobaan terhadap semua Fighting Robotic agar menguji ketahanannya dalam menghadapi pihak Yupiter nanti. Kita akan mengadakan penyerbuan besar-besaran demi merebut tatasurya kita lagi."

"Hm, aku akan ikut dalam penyerbuan itu. Tentunya dengan Fighting Robotic yang baru. Aku harap Naruto juga diizinkan ikut dalam penyerbuan ini."

"Naruto boleh saja ikut. Asal dia mempunyai Power Ball juga."

"Untuk soal itu, tidak masalah."

Tersenyum penuh arti, sinar dua mata karamel Asuna menjadi gemerlap bagaikan bintang di langit. Aku bisa menangkap semangat berjuang terpancarkan dari wajahnya. Begitu menggebu-gebu ingin menolong Kirito dan teman-temannya.

Agil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Kurasa pembicaraan kita disudahi sampai di sini. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Gadis bertelinga kucing itu membungkuk hormat pada Agil.

"Terima kasih. Kami permisi dulu, Komandan."

"Ya."

Kami berdua bangkit dari kursi yang kami duduki. Kemudian kami berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja komandan itu. Pintu terbuka secara otomatis saat kami keluar dan berhenti berjalan sejenak di depan pintu yang telah tertutup.

Aku yang memulai percakapan di antara kami.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Asuna? Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selama menunggu Koneko sadar. Apalagi banyak orang yang mengejar-ngejarku sekarang. Aaah, aku bingung. Rasanya merepotkan jika menjadi orang terkenal seperti ini."

Menghelakan napasku dengan tampang frustasi, aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku. Memegang kepalaku yang terasa berat karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Ya, kupikir sebaiknya kita mencari Power Ball Kyuubi milikmu itu. Kita pergi ke Bulan. Bagaimana?"

Memberikan solusi yang membuatku semangat lagi, Asuna menunjukkan senyum manis. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Itu yang kutunggu-tunggu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita ke Bulan?"

"Hm, kita minta bantuan saja pada Leafa."

"Leafa? Siapa itu?"

"Temanku yang bekerja di divisi pertahanan. Dia pasti bisa membantu kita untuk mengantarkan kita langsung ke Bulan. Kudengar dia mempunyai pesawat supersonik yang bisa menyusup masuk ke tempat musuh tanpa terdeteksi oleh radar atau sensor."

"Oh... Terus dia ada di mana sekarang?"

"Mungkin dia sedang beristirahat bersama anggota lainnya di kantin markas ini. Kita temui dia sekarang atau tidak?"

"Temui sekarang saja."

"Biar aku yang menemuinya. Nanti kamu malah dikerubungi lagi seperti tadi."

"Benar juga. Lalu aku harus menunggu di mana?"

"Tunggu saja di ruang kesehatan. Lihat keadaan Koneko di sana."

"Oh iya. Baiklah."

"Oke. Aku tidak lama kok. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah selesai menemui Leafa."

"Hm."

Aku mengangguk cepat dengan menampilkan senyum di wajahku. Asuna juga tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu ya."

Melangkah kakinya dengan cepat, Asuna pergi meninggalkan aku. Rambutnya yang panjang melambai-lambai. Dia begitu cantik dan baik. Andai dialah yang menjadi kekasihku. Pasti aku merasa senang sekali. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku menggeleng-geleng kuat untuk menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu. Memegang kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut. Hingga detik ini, ingatanku belum jua kembali. Rasanya otakku terasa buntu. Masa lalu terasa jauh dari angan-anganku.

Tanpa membuang waktuku hanya berdiam diri di sini, lebih baik aku pergi daripada bertemu dengan para penggemar dadakanku. Itu akan membuatku kerepotan. Pasti sulit bagiku untuk kabur jika bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Langkahku terayun cepat ke arah yang berlawanan dari Asuna. Sempat juga aku menengok ke belakang, Asuna tidak tampak lagi di ujung lorong sana. Dia sudah pergi melewati belokan. Karena kantin markas Lunar Blues berada di arah sana.

Setelah itu, aku bisa berjalan dengan tenang. Cepat tapi santai. Hanya aku sendiri yang melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat. Syukurlah.

Sesaat aku mengingat perkataan Asuna yang menjelaskan tentang keadaan planet Bio-G itu, ketika kami baru tiba di markas besar Lunar Blues ini.

Markas besar Lunar Blues ini berbentuk gedung futuristik yang berlantai tujuh. Berada di Distrik 1. Wilayah Distrik 1 ini dipenuhi oleh gedung-gedung yang berlantai ganjil. Di mana-mana, terlihat pepohonan hijau genetik yang berdiri dan menghiasi wilayah ini. Kami bisa menjumpai mobil dan motor yang bisa terbang di sini. Wilayah ini dihuni oleh manusia Orion dan manusia Vega ras Taurus. Merupakan pusat pemerintahan Planet Bio-G karena Planet ini dipimpin langsung oleh seorang Ratu.

Langit planet ini berwarna biru yang sama seperti Bumi. Lengkap dengan awan-awan putih dan matahari. Tapi, tanaman-tanaman dijumpai di sini, kebanyakan adalah hasil genetik. Ada hutan hijau genetik, hewan-hewan genetik dan apa saja yang bisa digenetikkan. Oksigen segar juga bisa didapatkan di sini. Gravitasinya sama seperti Bumi.

Di Planet inilah, manusia-manusia keturunan dari generasi sebelumnya, tinggal dan diasuh oleh pemerintahan Lunar Blues yang bekerja sama dengan pemerintahan Ratu ras Taurus. Mereka hidup dan tinggal di tempat yang diberikan gratis oleh pemerintahan. Mereka juga bersekolah dan dibiayai oleh pemerintah. Hidup mereka menjadi mudah dan mandiri. Walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah yatim piatu, tapi mereka tidak pernah bersedih dan tetap bersemangat untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang terjadi pada mereka. Mereka hidup tanpa mengeluh dan tetap berusaha keras untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka. Hal ini mereka lakukan hanya demi membalas budi pada pemerintah yang telah mengasuh mereka selama ini.

Hanya manusia Vega ras Leo yang tidak terlihat tinggal di sini. Mereka sudah diusir dari Planet Bio-G karena sudah menjadi musuh bagi manusia Vega ras Taurus. Tapi, ada keturunan mereka yang terlahir dari ras Taurus dan ras Leo. Menghasilkan jenis ras baru yang disebut **ras Sagitarius.**

Ras Sagitarius ini memiliki ciri-ciri seperti bertelinga pendek meruncing, memiliki kekuatan pikiran tingkat tinggi, mengendalikan waktu dan mempunyai lambang seperti zodiak Sagitarius di kening mereka. Rata-rata mereka memiliki sifat yang baik dan ramah seperti ras Taurus. Ada juga yang memiliki sifat buruk dan tidak ramah seperti ras Leo.

Mereka dianggap ras yang langka. Sangat sulit jika ingin menjumpai mereka karena mereka suka berkelana untuk menjelajah waktu. Mereka akan datang sendiri jika ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang penting. Mereka bisa dianggap penyelamat atau pembawa bencana. Itu tergantung sifat mereka masing-masing.

Ras ini juga tidak suka berbaur dengan orang banyak. Mereka suka menyendiri atau berkumpul dengan kelompok mereka. Mereka juga mampu menciptakan distorsi luar angkasa lewat kekuatan pikiran mereka yang menghubungkan lorong waktu sehingga terjadilah lubang hitam berkoneksi waktu. Hal itu sudah dipraktekkan mereka saat bertarung dengan ras Taurus, sejak 100 tahun yang lalu...

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkahku perlahan-lahan terhenti ketika merasakan adanya seseorang yang mengikutiku sejak tadi. Jantungku berdegub kencang.

'Siapa itu?'

Kuputuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"...!?"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kosong. Hanya ada aku di lorong itu.

Aneh. Padahal aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terkesan buru-buru mengejarku. Tapi, setelah aku menengok ke belakang untuk memastikannya, tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada orang yang berjalan di belakangku. Membuatku merasa heran.

"Ng... Mungkin perasaanku saja."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku pelan. Memegang kepalaku dengan tanganku. Bergegas melangkah lagi.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Apa itu? Mengapa firasatku mengatakan ada seseorang yang mengikutiku sekarang? Aku ingin memastikannya sekali lagi untuk melihat ke belakang. Namun, aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan menganggap semua ini adalah ilusi. Perasaanku yang kacau membuat otakku menghayal yang bukan-bukan. Beban kupikul belum juga turun dari pundakku.

Ingatan yang lepas dari otakku. Hanya rekaman ingatan awal pertama kali aku bertemu Asuna hingga aku sampai di sini, itulah yang kuingat. Tentang masa laluku, tentang istri dan anak-anakku, tentang keluargaku, tentang teman-teman 12 Seeker's-ku, dan apa saja yang kualami. Tidak bisa juga kuingat sampai sekarang. Hanya perkataan Asuna, Azalea, dan Kibby yang kuingat. Itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain.

Tanpa kusadari, langkahku tiba juga di depan ruang kesehatan di mana Koneko dirawat. Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka otomatis, aku menjumpai sebuah lorong yang beraroma khas obat-obatan. Di dua sisinya, terdapat pintu-pintu bangsal yang tertutup dengan plat besi yang bertuliskan angka. Suasana sangat sepi dan hening. Tidak ada orang yang lewat karena saat ini telah memasuki waktunya untuk makan siang.

Aku menyingkirkan kegelisahanku sejenak, berkonsentrasi dengan lingkungan sekitar dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari kantong baju seragamku.

Ada semacam alat gesek berbentuk kotak digital, aku memasukkan kartu itu ke lubang alat gesek itu. Kartu yang kupegang itu adalah kartu akses yang telah dilengkapi dengan kode sandi, sehingga memudahku untuk membuka pintu bangsal bernomor 9 yang terkunci rapat.

PIP!

Muncul suara halus yang menandakan pintu terbuka. Benar saja, pintu terbuka otomatis sehingga aku bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Setelah pintu menutup otomatis lagi, aku memasukkan kartu akses tadi ke kantong baju seragamku. Melihat ke depan sambil melangkah pelan.

Inilah bangsal yang dihuni oleh Koneko. Bangsal ini berukuran sangat luas. Tinggi langit-langit dari permukaan lantai, sekitar 5 meter. Dinding yang terbuat dari besi. Lantai yang bening seperti kaca. Terdapat perabotan seperti tempat tidur, meja, sofa, kursi, lemari dan lain-lain. Tercium aroma obat-obatan. Suasana dingin dan hening.

Tampak si robot kucing sedang tertidur di samping gadis berambut putih itu. Selimut berwarna biru menutupi tubuh gadis itu hingga sebatas dada. Gadis itu memakai pakaian pasien. Sebuah masker oksigen berdesain canggih menutupi hidung dan mulutnya yang tersambung dengan selang tabung oksigen yang terpasang di dinding. Kedua tangannya berada di luar selimutnya. Tangan kanannya dipasangi infus untuk memberikan asupan makanan buatnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dipasangi infus IV yang tersambung dengan selang tabung transfusi darah yang digantung di tiang penyanggah. Tubuhnya juga ditempeli beberapa kabel yang terhubung dengan monitor digital virtual.

Aku berjalan pelan menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang yang ditempatinya. Menatap lama wajahnya dengan perasaan sedih.

Wajahnya masih pucat. Bibirnya juga masih pucat. Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan dia akan sadar.

Tapi, menurut dokter yang menangani Koneko, ada kemungkinan Koneko akan sadar lagi. Otaknya masih bekerja dan hidup. Hanya saja jantungnya belum juga berdetak. Hal ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuatnya sadar kembali.

Jika dia tidak kunjung sadar setelah sebulan ini, maka dia dinyatakan meninggal. Itu berarti Power Ball-nya juga ikut "mati" dan tidak aktif lagi. Tidak ada harapan lagi untuk membuatnya hidup lagi.

Tidak! Jangan, jangan mati, Koneko! Aku ingin melihat warna matamu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Mengenalmu lebih jauh. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengetahui masa laluku seperti apa. Karena itu, jangan mati. Aku mohon, bertahanlah untuk hidup. Berjuanglah demi diriku.

Kata-kata itulah yang menjelma di pikiranku. Aku berharap perkataanku itu sampai pada pikiran Koneko. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Aku percaya dia akan sadar lagi dan menemuiku.

Seseorang yang koma selama 12 tahun, biasanya tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk hidup. Tapi, berkat koneksi otak dengan Power Ball, otak terpelihara dan selalu bekerja untuk terhubung dengan sinyal alam sekitar. Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana Kibby bisa memiliki cara canggih itu. Padahal dia hanya sebuah Power Ball. Tidak mungkin memiliki kecanggihan yang jauh melampaui kepintaran manusia.

Memang tidak masuk akal. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya. Aku mendengar penjelasan Kibby di saat Koneko baru dibawa ke ruang kesehatan ini. Kibby bisa berubah menjadi robot hewan, pakaian tempur, dan robot petarung. Hal itu berlaku sama dengan Power Ball DNA yang lain. Termasuk Kyuubi itu.

Kyuubi. Itulah nama Power Ball milikku. Kibby memperkirakan Kyuubi tersembunyi di wilayah Bulan. Mungkin Power Ball DNA lainnya juga tersembunyi di sana.

Aku akan mencari mereka bersama Asuna. Secepatnya. Ini demi menyelamatkan semua orang.

Perhatianku tertuju pada rekanku ini. Aku menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat.

"Koneko...," kataku bergetar."Semoga kamu cepat sadar karena banyak hal yang kubicarakan padamu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dan aku ingin tahu tentang masa laluku darimu. Karena hanya kamu, rekanku yang masih hidup sampai saat ini. Aku tidak sabar ingin mendengar suaramu. Berjuang ya. Aku yakin kamu bisa melewati ini. Sadarlah... Ini demi aku... Uzumaki Naruto..."

Kedua mataku berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya. Memanas dan ingin tumpah sekarang juga.

Tanpa disangka...

"Na-Naruto..."

Bibir yang pucat itu bergerak pelan, menyebut namaku dengan suara yang halus. Aku kaget setengah mati.

"Ko-Koneko... Ka-Kamu berbicara..."

Sekali lagi, suara lembut itu terdengar.

"Naruto..."

"Koneko... Kamu sadar juga rupanya. Iya, aku ini Naruto. Aku ada di sini, di sampingmu sekarang."

Karena mendengar pemiliknya bersuara, membangunkan Kibby. Kibby mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dengan dua tangannya.

"Ng... Ada apa? Apa Koneko sudah sadar?"

"Iya. Koneko sudah sadar, Kibby."

"Hm...," kedua mata emas Kibby berkedip-kedip."Ah, benar. Koneko sudah bersuara. Itu berarti dia sudah sadar."

"Syukurlah... Aku senang. Terima kasih Tuhan."

Menitikkan air mata terharuku, senyuman lebar tercetak lagi di wajahku. Bersamaan aku melihat Koneko menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Tidak itu saja, Koneko juga membuka kedua matanya pelan-pelan sehingga aku bisa melihat warna matanya. Matanya emas dan tajam seperti kucing.

Begitu senangnya kami, menyaksikan Koneko yang sudah sadar. Ini adalah keajaiban. Aku bersyukur sekali karena harapanku terkabulkan.

Kibby juga mengeluarkan air mata terharunya, memeluk leher partner-nya dengan erat. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"HUWAAAA... Syukurlah... Koneko, kamu sadar juga. Tidak sia-sia, aku merawatmu selama ini. Harapanku agar kamu cepat sadar, sudah terwujud. Aku senang... Huhuhu..."

Masih terkulai lemas, Koneko hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. Kedua matanya meredup sayu.

"Terima kasih, Kibby. Karena kamu selalu bersamaku sampai sekarang. Aku bersyukur sekali karena masih hidup dan berjumpa lagi denganmu."

"Iya. Kalau saja tidak ada tarikan massa yang membawa kita ke planet itu, mungkin kita bisa lenyap begitu saja dihancurkan lubang hitam. Kita tidak akan pernah hidup lagi dan tidak akan pernah kembali untuk bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Naruto... Dia... Mana?"

"Ada di sini. Di samping kananmu."

Robot kucing melepaskan pelukannya dari Koneko. Dia menjauh dan berdiri di samping kiri Koneko. Koneko menoleh ke arahku.

DEG!

Jantungku berdetak kencang tatkala mataku beradu dengan mata Koneko. Muncul perasaan aneh di hatiku. Terasa batinku terpaut padanya. Entah apa itu. Aku tidak dapat memperkirakannya secara pasti.

"Naruto..."

"Ko-Koneko..."

"Kita bertemu lagi...," tiba-tiba Koneko mengeluarkan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya."Aku pikir aku akan mati setelah terhisap Small Black Hole. Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku akan lenyap bersama Kibby dan dihancurkan oleh lubang hitam. Tapi, sesuatu menuntun kami dan membuat kami terlempar ke tempat lain. Waktu itu, aku nyaris kehilangan ingatanku dan tubuhku mengecil seperti anak berumur 7 tahun. Kibby bilang telah terjadi guncangan waktu karena kami masuk di antara lorong lubang hitam dan lorong waktu. Terjadi perbenturan energi yang berbeda mengakibatkan kami terombang-ambing selama di lorong aneh itu. Aku tidak tahu asal dua energi itu. Namun, yang pasti aku tidak sadarkan diri lagi setelah tiba di planet lain. Hanya wajahmu yang terbayang-bayang di alam mimpiku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi. Itulah yang kuinginkan jika aku memang ditakdirkan untuk mati..."

Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Air mataku terus mengalir seiring Koneko berbicara. Apalagi tangan kanan Koneko masih kugenggam erat.

"Aku tidak percaya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Harapanku terkabulkan. Aku senang sekali bisa melihat wajahmu lagi," sambung Koneko lagi.

Aku tersenyum sambil menangis. Mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Aku juga senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Hn. Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

Koneko tersenyum. Air matanya terus berjatuhan dan membasahi dua pipinya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku yang satu lagi untuk mengusap air matanya itu. Dia belum bisa bergerak sepenuhnya karena tubuhnya masih lemah dan kaku. Kemudian Kibby mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkanku.

"Seperti biasa... Kalian berdua memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Walaupun sudah lama berpisah, tapi hati kalian tetap terhubung. Kalian memang sepasang kekasih yang tidak peduli jika ada aku yang memperhatikan kalian bermesraan. Huhuhu... Lebih baik aku kembali menjadi Power Ball."

Tanpa diminta, Kibby berubah menjadi bola sebesar bola pingpong. Dia tergeletak di samping kiri Koneko. Kedua pipi Koneko memerah karena mendengar perkataan Kibby tadi.

"Dasar Kibby. Dia membuatku malu saja."

Membulatkan kedua mataku, aku menjauhkan tanganku dari wajah Koneko dan melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang satu lagi dari tangan kanan Koneko. Mendadak aku berhenti menangis dibuatnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu... Apa maksud Kibby yang mengatakan kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Ah... Kita memang saling mencintai. Status kita memang pacaran. Tapi, kenapa kamu kelihatan terkejut begitu?"

Koneko mengerutkan keningnya. Aku masih berkutat dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Begitu ya? Di masa lalu, kita pernah berpacaran. Aku baru tahu."

"Masa lalu? Maksudmu apa?"

"Asal kamu tahu, aku ini hilang ingatan dan tiba di zaman 100 tahun akan datang ini karena terlempar dari Small Black Hole. Kita berada di masa depan sekarang."

Giliran Koneko yang terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mendadak berhenti menangis.

"APA!?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, begitulah yang terjadi."

"Ta-Tapi, apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu hilang ingatan begitu?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Pokoknya kamu jangan banyak pikiran dulu. Kamukan baru sadar. Lebih baik kamu banyak beristirahat saja ya."

"Ta-Tapi... Jika kamu hilang ingatan, berarti kamu melupakan semuanya. Itu berarti kamu juga melupakan aku, kan?"

Kedua mata gadis mungil itu meredup sayu. Wajahnya suram seketika. Aku tertegun dan tidak tega melihat perubahan ekspresinya seperti itu.

Apakah aku salah mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur? Lagipula dia baru sadar dari komanya. Seharusnya aku menjaga perasaannya agar dia merasa bahagia di saat dia berjumpa lagi denganku. Namun, apa daya yang bisa kulakukan. Aku memang melupakan tentangnya. Tentang masa laluku dengannya. Sudah menghilang dan menguap ke langit sana.

Ingatanku sudah kosong tentang masa laluku. Hanya masa sekarang yang bisa kuingat. Setidaknya aku berusaha mencari setitik celah untuk mendapatkan kembali potongan ingatan masa laluku yang hilang. Kuncinya ada di tangan Koneko dan keturunanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Wigato-kun: iya, jawabanmu sudah saya sampaikan. Oke, lanjut nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 5 UP!**

 **Akhirnya Koneko sadar juga. Syukurlah. Tapi, Naruto tidak bisa mengingatnya. Justru membuatnya sedih. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya lagi?**

 **Saksikan di chapter 6.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Senin, 2 Januari 2017**


	6. Pergi ke bulan

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 SEEKER'S: WHO AM I?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 2 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Pergi ke Bulan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apakah aku salah mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur? Lagipula dia baru sadar dari komanya. Seharusnya aku menjaga perasaannya agar dia merasa bahagia di saat dia berjumpa lagi denganku. Namun, apa daya yang bisa kulakukan. Aku memang melupakan tentangnya. Tentang masa laluku dengannya. Sudah menghilang dan menguap ke langit sana.**

 **Ingatanku sudah kosong tentang masa laluku. Hanya masa sekarang yang bisa kuingat. Setidaknya aku berusaha mencari setitik celah untuk mendapatkan kembali potongan ingatan masa laluku yang hilang. Kuncinya ada di tangan Koneko dan keturunanku.**

Aku meredupkan kedua mataku dan kembali meraih tangannya.

"Walaupun aku lupa ingatan, tapi aku merasakan adanya perasaan kuat yang menarikku padamu. Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku merasa kita tidak pernah berjumpa lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Aku hanya ingat tentang masa laluku sedikit saja dari Asuna."

"Asuna? Siapa dia?"

"Orang yang menolongku. Dia adalah manusia Vega ras Taurus. Dia sangat baik padaku. Karenanya aku bisa membawamu ke sini."

"Oh... Manusia Vega ras Taurus ya?"

"Ya."

"Orang-orang ras Taurus memang terkenal baik dan suka menolong orang. Karena itu, ada satu teman 12 Seeker's kita, yang berpacaran dengan gadis ras Taurus."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

"Dia Yuuto Kiba, pemilik Power Ball hiu. Pacarnya bernama Argento Asia."

"Begitu ya."

"Kamu ingat?"

Tatapan mata emas itu masih meredup sayu. Aku terpaku dibuatnya. Lalu aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ingat."

"Ah, percuma saja jika aku menceritakannya semuanya padamu, pasti kamu tidak akan mengingatnya."

"Aku tahu. Lain saja kamu menceritakan semuanya. Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu. Aku akan memanggil dokter. Kamu tunggu saja di sini."

"Tapi, Naruto... Aku belum selesai berbicara."

"Nanti kita sambung lagi. Aku pergi dulu."

Berusaha menghindar, itulah yang bisa kulakukan untuk saat ini. Aku bangkit berdiri dari dudukku dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Koneko. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bertambah sedih. Apalagi jika mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi setelah dia menghilang waktu itu, bahwa aku telah beristri dan mempunyai dua anak. Pasti dia akan terpukul dan sedih berat. Aku tidak ingin dia bertambah sakit.

Biarlah ini kurahasiakan dulu. Biarlah dia masih menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya. Walaupun aku sendiri belum yakin apakah aku mempunyai perasaan cinta itu atau tidak. Aku ingin menjaga perasaannya yang kuperkirakan sangat besar untukku. Walaupun di masa lalu, aku mencintai Hinata setelah dia dinyatakan meninggal karena dihisap Small Black Hole, tapi perasaanku masih datar dan tidak tahu apakah perasaan cinta untuk Hinata masih ada atau tidak.

Aku adalah orang yang telah kehilangan ingatannya dan memiliki perasaan yang masih tidak menentu. Aku ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu Seeker yang hilang karena dihisap Small Black Hole sejak 100 tahun yang lalu. Sesuatu yang aneh menuntunku kemari dan aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya mengirimku ke sini. Aku kembali muda dan berumur 19 tahun karena suatu sebab yang tidak diketahui. Power Ball Kyuubi juga aktif di zaman ini dan menandakan aku si pemiliknya masih hidup. Mungkinkah...

Entahlah, aku bingung dengan kekacauan yang terjadi padaku. Otakku mampat dan masih terasa buntu.

Daripada pusing memikirkan semua ini, lebih baik aku pergi keluar dari bangsal ini dan segera menemui dokter untuk memberitahukan Koneko yang sudah sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dokter yang kupanggil keluar dari bangsal dan selesai memeriksa keadaan Koneko, Asuna datang untuk menemuiku yang masih menemani Koneko. Koneko sudah tertidur setelah diberi obat oleh dokter. Dokter mengatakan padaku bahwa Koneko akan pulih dari keadaannya yang masih lemah, setelah menjalani terapi dan latihan untuk menguatkan otot-otot tubuhnya agar kembali seperti semula. Dia harus memakan makanan yang bergizi dan seimbang agar tubuhnya sehat. Dia juga tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berat. Juga belajar berjalan lagi karena otot dan saraf kakinya melemah akibat tidak digunakan selama 12 tahun.

Aku sangat sedih melihatnya menangis ketika mengetahui keadaan tubuhnya yang kurus dan lemah. Dia kesulitan saat mencoba menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Dia ingin berjalan lagi dan ingin ikut denganku kemanapun aku pergi. Tapi, aku mengatakan padanya agar dia harus banyak beristirahat dan mematuhi apa yang disuruh dokter padanya. Dia menuruti perkataanku, asal ada aku di sampingnya. Dengan begitu, dia akan berusaha keras untuk cepat sembuh. Ini demi aku, begitulah yang dia katakan padaku, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Asuna berdiri di sampingku, saat melihat kondisi Koneko. Dia senang setelah mengetahui Koneko yang sudah sadar.

"Syukurlah, dia sudah sadar dari komanya. Pasti dia senang sekali bertemu lagi denganmu."

Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap ke arahku. Aku juga tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku bersyukur sekali. Aku juga sudah berbicara banyak dengannya. Tapi, ada kebenaran yang membuatku sangat terkejut."

"Apa?"

"Kibby bilang kalau aku dan Koneko berpacaran. Dulunya kami berdua saling mencintai."

"Eh?"

Ekspresi Asuna berubah. Dia terlihat terkejut begitu. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Aku baru tahu soal itu," katanya lagi.

"Ya, tapi aku lupa. Aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku hilang ingatan."

"Terus bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Dia... terkejut dan kelihatan sedih begitu. Tapi, aku berusaha menghiburnya agar dia bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang. Syukurlah, dia bisa menerimanya. Dia tidak sedih lagi."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi, aku juga tidak bilang kalau aku sudah beristri dan punya anak."

"Hei, jangan dibilang dulu. Aku takut hal itu akan memperburuk keadaannya. Kita tunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan semuanya padanya. Aku sarankan kamu tetap bersikap seolah-olah kamu memang pacarnya. Ya, itulah solusi yang terbaik untuk saat ini."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi, perasaanku masih tidak menentu sekarang. Entah aku mencintainya atau tidak. Aku akan mencoba untuk bersikap kalau aku ini adalah pacarnya. Sama seperti masa laluku itu."

"Hm. Lakukanlah dengan baik."

"Ya."

Aku mengangguk dengan mantap. Ekspresi Asuna terlihat cerah, tapi entah mengapa aku bisa menangkap cahaya kesedihan di matanya. Entahlah, aku tidak dapat memastikan apa yang dia pikirkan untuk saat ini.

Memalingkan mukanya dariku, Asuna melihat ke arah lain dan mengganti topik pembicaraan mengenai tentang tujuan kami yang ingin pergi mencari Power Ball Kyuubi itu.

"Oh iya, aku sudah berbicara dengan Leafa."

Aku mendengarnya dengan minat. Mendadak aku bersemangat sekali.

"Apa yang dibilangnya? Apa dia mau membantu kita?"

"Dia bilang 'Tidak masalah. Aku siap membantu kalian dan mencari Power Ball DNA itu'. Dia meminta izin dulu pada komandannya, barulah dia akan menghubungiku untuk konfirmasi selanjutnya."

"Itu bagus. Aku tidak sabar ingin pergi ke Bulan. Kapan kita bisa berangkat?"

"Secepatnya. Mungkin saja besok."

"Oke. Aku akan menunggunya sampai besok."

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku di depan tubuhku. Aku benar-benar bersemangat sekali jika akan pergi berpetualangan seperti ini. Tidak sabar lagi untuk mendapatkan Power Ball milikku lagi. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menyelamatkan para anggota 7 Explorers dan merebut Tatasurya dari tangan Raja Yupiter.

Saatnya 12 Seeker's bangkit lagi. Aku akan berjuang lagi untuk menegakkan kebenaran.

Menoleh ke arahku, Asuna tersenyum.

"Kamu bersemangat sekali sekarang."

"Tentu saja. Aku harus bersemangat."

"Oh, begitu..."

Wajah Asuna berseri-seri. Dia tetap tersenyum. Senyumannya memang menawan dan menenangkan hatiku yang sedang bimbang.

Aku tertawa lebar. Hatiku merasa enteng sesaat. Tiada lagi beban yang kupikul di pundakku. Secara perlahan-lahan, semua masalah sulit akan kuatasi.

Sesaat kami terdiam. Memfokuskan pandangan kami pada Koneko. Kibby tergeletak di samping Koneko, dalam bentuk Power Ball. Entah dia tidur lagi atau tidak. Aku tidak dapat memastikannya.

Waktu terus berjalan, meninggalkan masa lalu yang hilang. Aku memegang perutku yang sudah mulai bernyanyi.

"Ah... Perutku lapar..."

"Kamu belum makan siang ya?"

Aku menatap Asuna lalu menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Belum."

"Sama. Aku juga belum makan siang."

"Hehehe... Kira-kira kita bisa makan di mana ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di rumahku?"

"Rumahmu?"

"Iya. Mau tidak?"

"Mau."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"

GREP!

Secara langsung, Asuna meraih tanganku dan menarikku. Aku terseret sambil mengikutinya dari belakang. Kewalahan sekali.

"Hei... A-Asuna... Tu-Tunggu! Jangan tarik aku seperti itu!"

Asuna tidak menggubris perkataanku. Seketika tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku, bercahaya kehijauan. Sekujur tubuhku juga ikut bercahaya kehijauan.

"TELEPORTASI!" seru Asuna keras.

Dalam hitungan detik, kami berpindah tempat dengan cepat. Pemandangan bangsal dan aroma obat-obatan, tergantikan dengan pemandangan ruangan yang serba hijau dan beraroma bunga segar. Kami tiba juga di tempat yang kami tuju.

"Selamat datang di rumahku."

Mengatakan itu, Asuna melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku. Aku terpaku karena kagum melihat keindahan rumah Asuna ini.

"Wah, hebat sekali! Ini benar-benar rumahmu, Asuna?"

Tidak bisa dibayangkan keindahannya. Dinding, lantai dan langit-langit berkilauan seperti permata hijau emerald. Diisi dengan perabotan yang berdesain futuristik, namun berkelas dan mewah. Di mana-mana, ada vas bunga yang terlihat. Terdapat jendela besar berbentuk bulat dilengkapi dengan gorden berwarna hijau daun. Betapa eloknya, tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Asuna hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataanku tadi.

"Ya, ini memang rumahku. Rumah ini diberi gratis oleh pemerintah Lunar Blues. Selama ini akukan diasuh oleh mereka. Jadi, hanya aku sendiri yang tinggal di sini."

"Oh..."

Aku manggut-manggut sambil memasang wajah bengong. Asuna berjalan duluan ke tengah ruangan yang bisa dibilang adalah ruang tamu.

"Ayo, masuklah. Jangan bengong di situ."

"Iya."

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, aku mengikutinya sampai ke dapur. Dapurnya itu sangat luas. Hanya terdapat lemari-lemari futuristik yang menempel ke dinding. Ada juga lemari es berdesain futuristik yang berada di tengah lemari-lemari itu. Asuna mengambil bahan makanan dari lemari es sana.

Aku memilih duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat meja bulat. Memperhatikan Asuna yang sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Bahan makanan yang berupa ikan, sayur-sayuran, kecap, garam dan lain-lain, diletakkan di atas meja lemari. Asuna tidak memegang pisau di tangan kanannya, justru tangan kanannya memancarkan cahaya kehijauan.

Dalam sekejap saja, sayur-sayuran itu terpotong-potong dengan sendirinya. Bergerak sendiri dan mendarat di piring yang disediakan. Dua ekor ikan besar juga dibersihkan, dan dicuci bersih dengan air yang ada di baskom. Semuanya dilakukan tanpa disentuh oleh Asuna. Asuna hanya berdiam diri, tangan kanannya terus bercahaya hijau sampai acara memasaknya itu selesai.

Untuk memasak makanan, Asuna tinggal menaruh mangkuk yang telah berisikan makanan mentah ke dalam alat sejenis microwave. Tapi, microwave ini berdesain futuristik, canggih dan berukuran cukup besar. Makanan mentah yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam microwave itu, ditutup dan dihidupkan dengan tenaga yang kuperkirakan adalah tenaga kekuatan pikiran. Dalam waktu 2 menit saja, makanan sudah matang dan siap disajikan di atas meja.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, meja dipenuhi dengan makanan yang sangat menggugah selera. Untuk minumannya, Asuna membuat minuman berwarna merah dan dimasukkan ke dalam termos berdesain canggih. Minuman itu dituangkan ke gelasku. Aku mencoba seteguk saja dan merasakan sensasi segar di lidahku. Minuman ini mengingatkan aku dengan teh.

"Rasanya enak sekali. Minuman ini teh ya?"

"Iya."

"Tidak kusangka di masa depan begini, teh masih ada sampai sekarang."

"Tentu. Soalnya tanaman teh ini digenetik sehingga bisa ditanam di rumah kaca. Kita bisa menjumpai kebun teh di Distrik 7. Di sana, banyak orang yang berprofesi sebagai petani. Tidak ada gedung-gedung. Tapi, ada rumah-rumah kecil yang dibuat menyerupai seperti rumah pohon. Distrik 7 menerapkan sistem lingkungan penghijauan yang higienis dan ramah lingkungan. Sehingga cuaca di sana menjadi dingin. Ditambah ada perbukitan di sana."

"Oh. Persis seperti di bumi."

"Iya."

Asuna mengangguk sambil meneguk minumannya. Aku tersenyum dan memandang ke arah makanan yang ada di depan mataku. Aromanya harum mengundangku untuk segera memakannya.

"Apa aku boleh makan sekarang?"

"Boleh. Ayo, kita makan sama-sama!"

"Ya."

Kami berdua langsung mencomot makanan yang menarik hati kami. Kami melakukannya dengan tawa yang geli. Melahap makanan bersama dengan sukacita. Sungguh lezat sekali.

Tanpa terasa kami menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Untuk terakhirnya, aku meneguk habis minuman teh yang dituangkan Asuna ke gelasku untuk ketiga kalinya. Kuakui masakan Asuna benar-benar enak. Aku rasa tidak ada tandingannya di dunia ini.

Meletakkan gelasku yang kosong ke atas meja, Asuna bergegas menggunakan kekuatannya lagi untuk membereskan semua peralatan makan dari atas meja. Asuna hanya duduk manis. Dalam hitungan menit, semua peralatan makan dicuci bersih di wastafel yang berada di pojok dapur. Lalu Asuna meletakkan peralatan makan yang sudah bersih ke dalam lemari. Semua itu dilakukannya tanpa menyentuhnya.

Aku tercengang melihat semua ini. Ini mengingatkanku dengan kekuatan yang namanya telekinesis. Di mana seseorang bisa menggerakkan suatu benda tanpa menyentuhnya. Hanya memfokuskan pikiran pada benda itu, maka seseorang bisa menggerakkannya sebebas-bebasnya. Merupakan kekuatan pikiran tingkat tinggi.

Setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, Asuna menghelakan napasnya. Dia pun menatapku yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Akhirnya selesai. Perutmu sudah kenyang, kan?"

Aku memegang perutku yang sudah terasa penuh. Tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Iya. Sudah kenyang. Terima kasih atas undangan makan siangnya. Masakanmu benar-benar enak. Aku suka sekali."

"Oh, begitu ya. Hehehe... Sama-sama."

Tertawa tersipu malu-malu begitu, Asuna menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Kedua telinganya yang berbentuk seperti telinga kucing itu bergerak-gerak. Dia begitu cantik dan menawan hatiku.

Hei, mengapa aku terpesona begini ketika memandangnya? Aku aneh. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus tetap fokus untuk mencapai tujuanku yang sebenarnya yaitu ingin mendapatkan semua ingatan masa laluku kembali.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa mulai berdenyut lagi. Asuna menghilangkan tawanya dan bertanya.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa? Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?"

"Ah, tidak."

"Terus apa yang kamu pikirkan sekarang?"

"Aku berpikir... Ingin secepatnya mendapatkan Power Ball Kyuubi itu. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan keturunanku dan memecahkan misteri fenomena Small Black Hole yang mengirimku sampai di sini. Sehingga aku bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Koneko. Banyak yang tidak kuketahui. Karena itu, aku akan berusaha mencari tahu di balik tujuan kenapa aku bisa terdampar di sini. Ada sesuatu yang memintaku datang ke zaman ini. Tapi, aku tidak tahu sesuatu apa itu."

Terdiam sebentar, Asuna melipat tangannya di atas meja. Menatapku dengan intens. Raut wajahnya menjadi sangat serius.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga akan berusaha membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Asuna."

"Iya. Jangan berterima kasih terus. Akukan sudah bilang jangan bilang itu lagi."

"Ah, iya. Aku tahu itu."

"Hehehe... Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke ruang kesehatan lagi?"

"Oke. Sekalian aku menjaga Koneko selagi dia tidur. Aku pikir aku akan menginap juga di sana."

"Eh? Kamu menginap di sana?"

"Iya. Soalnya aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu ada di samping Koneko. Aku akan berusaha menepati janji itu. Sesuai saranmu, aku akan berusaha juga untuk bersikap sebagai pacarnya Koneko. Ya, walaupun aku rasa aku tidak mempunyai perasaan cinta itu sekarang. Tapi, aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan lagi perasaan cinta itu. Tentunya setelah aku mendapatkan semua ingatanku lagi."

Aku menundukkan sedikit kepalaku dan menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalaku. Entah mengapa aku merasakan perasaanku hampa dan tidak menentu. Aku sendiri lupa bagaimana perasaan cinta itu. Cinta itu apa. Itulah yang membuatku menjadi orang yang tidak memiliki tujuan hidup.

Hilang ingatan yang menyengsarakan hidupku. Otakku menjadi kacau karena pengaruh efek Small Black Hole membuat memori ingatanku lenyap. Masa laluku sudah terasa jauh dari tanganku.

Tapi, aku berusaha menghadapi semua ini. Aku harus kuat dan tidak boleh pantang menyerah.

"Naruto..."

Suara Asuna membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati Asuna yang sudah berdiri di sampingku. Menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

Aku mengangguk pelan bersamaan tangan Asuna yang menggenggam tanganku bercahaya kehijauan. Asuna meneriakkan sebuah kalimat.

"TELEPORTASI!"

Dalam sekejap mata, aku dibawa terbang oleh Asuna. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan merasakan tubuhku ringan. Bagaikan ada sepasang sayap di punggungku. Terasa hangat dan membawaku berpindah tempat ke ruang kesehatan di mana Koneko berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Asuna pergi menemui Leafa yang menunggu kami di basement rahasia markas besar Lunar Blues. Kami sudah berada di sana, sejak jam 9 pagi karena kami akan segera berangkat ke Bulan untuk mencari 11 Power Ball DNA yang hilang.

Sebelumnya, pada pukul 6 pagi, Asuna mengajakku singgah ke rumahnya. Kami pergi lewat teleportasi lagi. Asuna menyuruhku mandi terlebih dahulu. Barulah dia yang mandi. Setelah itu, Asuna membuatkan aku sarapan. Kami sarapan bersama-sama.

Sesudah sarapan, kami kembali ke bangsal di mana Koneko dirawat. Koneko sudah terbangun saat aku kembali ke sana. Lalu aku memperkenalkan Asuna pada Koneko. Dua gadis itu berkenalan dengan suasana yang sedikit tegang. Koneko kelihatan tidak suka dengan kehadiran Asuna yang selalu berdiri sangat dekat di sampingku. Aku bisa menangkap ekspresi Koneko yang lebih dingin. Dia berkata dengan nada terkesan kasar pada Asuna.

Asuna cuma menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Aku mencoba mengalihkan suasana dan memberitahukan pada Koneko bahwa aku akan pergi bersama Asuna ke Bulan. Koneko kaget dan bersikeras untuk ikut denganku. Aku melarangnya dan menasehatinya agar dia tetap beristirahat. Jangan memaksakan dirinya yang belum sembuh total. Dia sempat membantahku. Tapi, aku berkata lebih keras lagi untuk membujuknya sehingga dia terdiam dan mengangguk pelan untuk menuruti semua apa yang kukatakan.

Dia menunjukkan wajah yang sayu tapi masih kelihatan pucat. Aku iba melihatnya. Mengelus rambutnya pelan dan memberikan kecupan singkat di keningnya. Aku melakukannya tanpa sadar tanpa berniat untuk tidak melakukannya. Tapi, akhirnya aku melakukannya semata-mata untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Dia tersenyum hangat untukku. Aku juga tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan sementara. Kibby juga mengatakan akan menjaga Koneko selagi aku tidak ada. Aku mengangguk dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Kibby.

Sejurus kemudian, aku menoleh ke arah Asuna. Ekspresi Asuna kelihatan lain hari ini. Wajahnya sedikit suram dan sorot matanya tercerminkan kemurungan. Ketika kutanya, dia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dan meraih tanganku untuk berteleport langsung ke basement rahasia itu. Membawaku pergi dari bangsal itu dalam sekejap mata.

Kami tiba di depan pintu basement rahasia. Menemui dua penjaga yang menjaga pintu itu. Asuna menunjukkan ID Card miliknya pada dua penjaga itu. Salah satu penjaga akan meletakkan ID Card itu ke mesin scan untuk mengecek keaslian ID Card itu.

Jika mesin scan bersuara **[ID CARD DITERIMA, SILAKAN MASUK!],** maka ID Card akan dikembalikan pada pemiliknya. Maka kami bisa masuk ke basement rahasia dengan bebas. Tapi, jika mesin scan bersuara **[ID CARD DITOLAK, TIDAK BOLEH MASUK!],** maka sudah dipastikan pemilik ID Card adalah bukan anggota Lunar Blues, sudah dipastikan pemiliknya adalah penyusup atau mata-mata dari pihak Yupiter Spy.

Intinya, setiap anggota Lunar Blues memiliki ID Card yang berfungsi sebagai kartu pengenal mereka. ID Card itu berisikan chip data informasi tentang pemilik yang terdaftar di komputer database anggota-anggota Lunar Blues. Hal ini dilakukan agar tidak terjadi pengkhianatan dan kebocoran informasi rahasia tentang Lunar Blues. Juga untuk mengantisipasi agar tidak ada mata-mata Yupiter Spy yang menyusup ke Lunar Blues.

Walaupun ada sistem keamanan yang ketat seperti itu, tetap saja ada penyusup yang masuk ke dalam anggota Lunar Blues. Hal ini cepat diketahui oleh robot-robot yang bisa mendeteksi ID Card yang palsu. Tapi, tetap saja kecolongan dan sering terjadi pencurian data-data rahasia tentang Lunar Blues. Sehingga data-data rahasia Lunar Blues itu dipakai oleh Yupiter Spy untuk lebih meningkatkan persenjataan dan kekuatan mereka dalam menghadapi Lunar Blues.

Kabar terakhir yang kudengar dari Asuna saat berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke basement rahasia ini, pihak Yupiter Spy akan berencana merebut planet Bio-G dan melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran secara terbuka. Ini atas perintah dari Raja Yupiter. Pihak Yupiter Spy akan membunuh para manusia yang tinggal di planet Bio-G. Diperkirakan akan terjadi perang besar lagi.

Benar-benar kabar yang buruk. Para manusia di planet Bio-G terancam akan punah. Aku tidak habis pikir tentang Raja Yupiter yang seenaknya merebut Planet milik manusia Vega ras Taurus itu. Apa tujuannya yang suka menjajah dan membunuh para manusia yang tidak bersalah? Ada sebuah misteri yang tersembunyi di balik semua ini.

Pikiranku penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan masalah yang bertubi-tubi terjadi di zaman ini. Sehingga kepalaku menjadi sakit lagi walaupun berlangsung tidak lama. Aku berusaha menepis semua masalah pribadiku dan mengesampingkan untuk menyelamatkan zaman ini. Lalu Asuna bertekad akan membawa 10 Power Ball DNA lainnya ke planet Bio-G agar digunakan oleh keturunan dari para anggota 12 Seeker's yang masih hidup. Dia juga memberitahukan aku bahwa ada dua DNA berbeda yang tertanam di setiap Power Ball DNA kecuali Power Ball Kibby.

Itu berarti 11 Power Ball DNA lainnya memiliki 2 wujud yang berbeda. Dua DNA yang berbeda dalam satu Power Ball. Mereka bisa aktif jika dipertemukan dengan pemiliknya yang memiliki kesamaan DNA dengannya. Mereka bertambah kuat seiring ditambah DNA yang lain.

Ada dua informasi pemilik yang tertanam di dalamnya. Satu informasi pemilik sebelumnya, sedangkan satu lagi adalah informasi pemilik baru yang diketahui adalah keturunannya. Jika DNA pemilik yang satu mati, maka bisa digantikan dengan DNA pemilik yang baru. Mereka akan beradaptasi dan berubah wujud yang berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemilik barunya. Mereka akan bertambah kuat jika ditambah DNA-DNA yang lain.

Cukup membingungkan. Begitulah yang kudengar dari penjelasan Asuna. Aku sendiri menjadi bingung ketika memikirkannya lebih keras.

Untuk selanjutnya, aku akan berfokus untuk mencapai tujuanku yaitu mendapatkan Power Ball Kyuubi kembali.

Asuna sudah memperkenalkan aku pada Leafa, sang pilot yang akan membawa pesawat yang kutumpangi. Leafa adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda. Bermata hijau. Bertelinga pendek meruncing. Mengenakan pakaian armor besi dan mengepit helmet di tangan kirinya. Berasal dari ras Sagitarius dan dikenal sebagai "senjata terkuat" dari kelompok mata-mata pertahanan Lunar Blues. Umurnya diperkirakan sekitar 19 tahun.

Ras Sagitarius? Kebenaran ini sangat mengejutkanku. Ras ini dikenal langka dan sangat sulit dijumpai karena suka menjelajah waktu. Tapi, yang kudengar saat aku berkenalan dengan Leafa. Leafa ini tidak suka menjelajah waktu dan lebih suka mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjaga planet ini. Dia selalu dikirim untuk memata-matai pihak Yupiter Spy. Dia sering bepergian sendirian atau berpasangan dengan anggota mata-mata lainnya. Mengumpulkan informasi untuk kepentingan kemajuan dan kekuatan tempur Lunar Blues dalam menghadapi Yupiter Spy.

Antara Lunar Blues dan Yupiter Spy, semakin memanas saja. Tidak dielakkan, jika dua belah pihak selalu menyerang dan menangkap para anggota masing-masing untuk dijadikan sandera. Demi memancing kedua belah pihak untuk bersikeras menyelamatkan sandera masing-masing.

Saat ini, pihak Lunar Blues yang tertangkap adalah Kirito dan kawan-kawan. Pihak Yupiter Spy sudah mengirim pesan pada pihak Lunar Blues, untuk memenuhi tuntutan mereka yang menginginkan planet Bio-G tanpa melakukan penyerangan. Dengan begitu, Kirito dan kawan-kawan akan diserahkan dalam keadaan selamat.

Mendengar itu, Asuna tampak menggebu-gebu ingin secepatnya ke Bulan. Ini demi menyelamatkan rekan-rekan sekelompoknya.

Aku dapat memahami kegelisahannya itu. Aku akan berusaha membantunya juga. Menghancurkan Yupiter Spy dan mengalahkan Raja Yupiter. Itulah tujuanku sekarang.

Di basement rahasia yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa penjaga, aku disambut oleh kemegahan dan kecanggihan sebuah benda raksasa setinggi 2 meter yang berdiri kokoh di atas lintasan. Benda raksasa yang merupakan pesawat mata-mata milik Leafa dan satu-satunya di Lunar Blues. Namanya **Green Hawk**.

Mengapa namanya Green Hawk? Itu karena pesawat ini menyerupai burung elang dan berwarna serba hijau. Berkemampuan bisa terbang secepat kilat dan bisa tembus pandang. Hanya bisa digunakan oleh Leafa dan para anggota kelompok mata-mata.

Begitulah. Aku mengingat semua yang terjadi setelah beberapa menit yang lalu. Hingga aku sudah masuk ke dalam pesawat yang memiliki tiga kabin.

Tiga kabin itu terdiri atas kabin untuk pengemudi dan dua kabin untuk penumpang. Terdapat enam bangku beserta sabuk pengaman yang sudah tersedia.

Kami bertiga sudah mengenakan pakaian armor besi dan helmet sebagai pengganti pakaian astronot. Hal ini demi keamanan dan perlindungan bagi tubuh kami saat berada di pesawat mata-mata ini.

Leafa memastikan semua persiapan sudah komplit. Dia memeriksa keadaanku dan Asuna. Barulah dia berkata untuk mengawali percakapan saat berada di dalam pesawat.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap untuk berangkat sekarang, Asuna, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas dan bertindak sebagai pilot utama yang mengendarai pesawat ini sepenuhnya.

"Sudah siap," jawab aku dan Asuna kompak.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengaktifkan semua sistem pesawat. Asuna, bantu aku untuk mengaktifkan fungsi-fungsi lain. Naruto, kamu diam saja di situ."

"Oke."

Sekali lagi aku dan Asuna menjawab kompak. Leafa mengangguk dan mulai mengaktifkan mesin pesawat.

Terdengarlah bunyi yang halus.

PIP!

Seluruh sistem mesin sukses diaktifkan. Menghidupkan pencahayaan yang terang di seluruh sudut pesawat. Muncul dua layar virtual digital yang mengambang di atas dashboard, tepatnya di hadapan Asuna dan Leafa.

Kegelapan remang-remang tersingkirkan. Kami mendengarkan instruksi selanjutnya dari hologram yang bersatu dengan induk sistem pesawat. Suara hologram itu sangat keras menggema seperti robot.

 **["Seluruh sistem pesawat sukses diaktifkan. Pesawat dalam keadaan lepas landas. Penghitungan mundur dimulai dari sekarang. Sepuluh, sembilan..."]**

Leafa memegang alat kemudi dengan erat. Memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

 **["... Delapan, tujuh, enam, lima..."]**

Aku menahan napasku dan merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang. Tubuhku terasa dingin saking tegangnya. Bersamaan suara hologram itu terus menggema di gendang telingaku.

 **["... Empat, tiga, dua, satu! Berjalan!"]**

PIP!

Dengan cepat, Leafa menarik alat kemudinya ke depan. Pesawat mulai berjalan pelan-pelan di atas lintasan.

Terjadi sedikit guncangan saat pesawat berjalan. Makin lama makin cepat. Guncangan juga ikut bertambah kuat.

Leafa tetap tenang mengendarai pesawat ini. Begitu juga dengan Asuna.

Pandangan di depan sana dipenuhi kegelapan remang-remang, kami menemukan ujung lorong yang bercahaya. Lintasan akan terpotong jika pesawat mencapai ujung lorong itu.

Dalam beberapa menit, pesawat sudah mencapai ujung lintasan yang terpotong. Leafa segera menarik alat kemudi lebih ke belakang.

"Asuna... Ganti posisi dan aktifkan fungsi-fungsi lainnya."

"Baiklah, Leafa."

Menatap ke dashboard, Asuna menggerak-gerakkan dua tangannya dengan cepat. Dia mengaktifkan fungsi-fungsi lainnya. Sementara Leafa sedang mengemudi pesawat yang terbang menukik tajam ke langit sana.

Guncangan kuat tetap terjadi seiring pesawat meluncur seperti roket. Kami menembus awan-awan dan atmosfir planet ini. Ini membutuhkan perjuangan yang cukup keras.

Aku yang duduk di barisan kedua, tepatnya di belakang Asuna, merasakan kepalaku berputar-putar. Guncangan kuat ini membuat perutku terasa mual. Entah mengapa begitu. Aku tidak tahu. Namun, yang pasti hatiku mengatakan kalau aku pernah mengalami hal semacam ini. Di mana aku berada di dalam pesawat dan kemudian...

DEG!

Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Kututup kedua mataku rapat-rapat. Berpegangan erat pada sandaran tangan. Keringat dingin mengucur di sela-sela rambutku. Mendadak aku mendapatkan firasat yang sangat buruk.

Entahlah. Firasat buruk apa itu. Sesuatu sedang menungguku. Samar-samar sebuah suara menggema di indera pendengaranku. Suara lembut seorang gadis.

 **["Naruto... Cepatlah datang ke Bulan. Kyuubi menunggumu di sana. Selamatkanlah kami dari ancaman Raja Yupiter. Hanya kamu yang bisa mengalahkan Raja Yupiter itu."]**

Suara siapa itu? Suara itu bukan suara Koneko. Dia mengatakan bahwa Kyuubi menungguku. Hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkan Raja Yupiter. Apa maksudnya?

Perlahan-lahan sesuatu itu menuntunku untuk bertekad kuat. Semangat api membara muncul di jiwaku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat.

'Kyuubi. Siapapun dirimu, walaupun aku lupa segalanya tentangmu. Tapi, aku akan segera mendapatkanmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh dan ingin mendengar cerita darimu. Mungkin kau mengetahui sesuatu yang terjadi selama 100 tahun ini. Tunggulah aku di sana.'

Itulah seruanku dari hatiku yang ingin berjuang. Tak lama lagi, pasukan 12 Seeker's akan bangkit lagi!

Tapi, jika dipikirkan lebih jernih lagi, hanya aku dan Koneko yang merupakan dua anggota 12 Seeker's, yang masih hidup di zaman ini. Koneko sedang sakit. Dia tidak bisa ikut membantuku untuk menyelamatkan zaman ini. Tidak mungkin dia memaksakan dirinya untuk sembuh dalam jangka waktu yang cepat karena diperkirakan perang besar akan terjadi sekitar satu hari lagi.

Sebelum perang besar itu terjadi, secepatnya aku mendapatkan Power Ball milikku. Hanya Kyuubi dan Kibby yang masih aktif di zaman ini. Selebihnya tidak aktif lagi karena partner-partnernya sudah meninggal. Menyisakan kenangan yang melegenda dalam sejarah alam semesta.

Aku ingin mengetahui tentang orang tuaku, istriku, anak-anakku, teman-temanku dan semuanya. Ingatan masa laluku ini harus kembali. Apapun caranya, akan kulakukan. Karena aku tidak ingin hidup dalam keadaan hilang ingatan untuk selamanya di zaman ini. Aku harus kembali menjadi Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Ini bukan zamanku yang sebenarnya.

Namun, seandainya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup di zaman ini, berarti aku akan menderita amnesia ini untuk selamanya. Berarti juga masa laluku di zaman 100 tahun itu, akan berubah. Kehidupan baruku akan dimulai dari zaman ini. Sama artinya aku terlahir kembali.

Dampak fenomena Small Black Hole yang aneh ini, membuat kekacauan waktu terjadi. Apa yang terjadi jika aku benar-benar bertemu dengan keturunanku? Apakah masa laluku akan berubah atau mungkinkah masa depanku yang berubah? Fenomena langka yang masih tidak diketahui darimana asalnya, telah mengantarkan aku pada kebenaran yang terjadi saat ini. Di mana aku bertemu rekanku yang hilang, Power Ball Kibby dan Fighting Robotic Kibby yang bernama **"Super Cat"**. Semuanya berasal dari masa lalu. Menjadi titik terang pertama bagiku untuk mengungkapkan misteri di balik fenomena Small Black Hole. Aku akan mencari tahu. Tentunya setelah menemukan Power Ball Kyuubi dan Power Ball DNA lainnya.

Renunganku yang lama, terbuyarkan oleh suara Leafa yang keras. Cukup mengagetkanku dan spontan membuka kedua mataku.

"Kita sudah sampai di orbit planet Bio-G. Aktifkan sistem Warp, Asuna."

Asuna mengangguk cepat dan menekan salah satu tombol di dashboard digital.

"Baik. Sistem Warp diaktifkan!"

WHUUUUSH!

Pesawat tiba-tiba bergerak secepat kilat ketika masuk ke lorong distorsi waktu angkasa. Pemandangan di luar sana menjadi gelap gulita disertai titik-titik cahaya yang berlalu dengan cepat. Hitungan waktu perjalanan angkasa yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar bermilyar-milyar tahun, menjadi perjalanan dekat yang membutuhkan waktu hanya lima belas menit.

Guncangan kecil terjadi lagi selama pesawat dalam mengalami proses Warp. Hanya waktu sekitar lima belas menit saja, kami pun tiba juga di batas ujung Tatasurya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fyuh ~~ Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6 ini. Sebelumnya hilang lagi gara-gara menulis di aplikasi Wordpress di hp. Entah kenapa pas ada yang nelpon, mendadak tulisan saya di Wordpress malah hilang. Huh, nyebelin. Jadi, ngulang nulis dari awal, padahal udah capek-capek nulis selama tiga hari ini.**

 **Tapi, syukurlah semuanya sudah selesai. Inipun menulisnya pas otak lagi buntu. Ceritanya malah agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jadilah cerita yang bisa kalian baca sekarang.**

 **Maaf, saya malah curhat. Soalnya lagi kesel aja tulisan ngilang itu. Maunya sih nulis di WPS OFFICE, tapi entah kenapa WPS OFFICE lagi berat gitu pas saya menulisnya. Mungkin harus diperbarui lagi. Jadi, saya banting stir nulis di aplikasi Wordpress, baru dipindahin ke WPS OFFICE.**

 **Oke, sekian komentar dari saya. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter 7.**

 **Silakan review jika mau ya.**

 **Rabu, 4 Januari 2017**


	7. Bertemu Kyuubi lagi

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 5 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 SEEKER'S: WHO AM I?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Bertemu Kyuubi lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHUUUUSH!**

 **Pesawat tiba-tiba bergerak secepat kilat ketika masuk ke lorong distorsi waktu angkasa. Pemandangan di luar sana menjadi gelap gulita disertai titik-titik cahaya yang berlalu dengan cepat. Hitungan waktu perjalanan angkasa yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar bermilyar-milyar tahun, menjadi perjalanan dekat yang membutuhkan waktu hanya lima belas menit.**

 **Guncangan kecil terjadi lagi selama pesawat dalam mengalami proses Warp. Hanya waktu sekitar lima belas menit saja, kami pun tiba juga di batas ujung Tatasurya.**

Sebelum meneruskan perjalanan ke Tatasurya, Leafa memutuskan menghentikan pesawat ini. Asuna keheranan.

"Eh, kenapa kita malah berhenti di sini?"

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa terbang melewati Tatasurya dengan menggunakan mode GHOST."

"Kenapa tidak yakin?"

"Karena Recon bilang pihak Yupiter Spy sudah menciptakan radar terbaru yang bisa mendeteksi pergerakan pesawat yang menggunakan mode GHOST. Kita bisa ketahuan dan ditangkap oleh pasukan pertahanan Yupiter Spy."

"Ah, itu kabar buruk. Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa ke Bulan tanpa diketahui oleh radar itu?"

"Bisa saja kita berteleportasi langsung ke Bulan."

"Itu ide yang tidak buruk. Aku setuju saja sih."

"Baik. Aku lihat dulu pemetaan Tatasurya."

Tangan kanan Leafa menyentuh layar virtual digital. Memunculkan jendela baru yang menampilkan gambaran pemetaan Tatasurya. Hanya dia yang mengerti dengan maksud simbol-simbol yang ada di pemetaan itu.

Asuna juga memperhatikannya dan sangat kaget.

"Benar. Banyak penjaga yang dikerahkan untuk menjaga orbit di setiap planet di Tatasurya kecuali Merkurius dan Venus. Juga ada penjagaan ketat di wilayah Bulan. Tapi, tunggu..."

Mengangguk cepat, Leafa meneruskan perkataan Asuna.

"Hanya Sektor Lunar Z yang tidak dijaga ketat. Lalu aku mendengar Sektor ini adalah Sektor terlarang dan tidak boleh dikunjungi siapapun. Sektor yang dijadikan sebagai tempat pembuangan sampah. Di sana, cuma dikerahkan robot-robot penjaga yang bertugas untuk mengangkut sampah dan memusnahkan sampah itu di mesin pembakaran. Ya, aku rasa 11 Power Ball DNA lainnya bersembunyi di sana."

Membulatkan kedua mataku, aku cukup terkejut dengan penjelasan Leafa. Aku merasa mengenal namanya "Sektor Lunar Z" itu.

"Hei, benarkah kalau 11 Power Ball DNA itu bersembunyi di sana?"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Iya. Itu baru perkiraanku. Tapi, lebih jelasnya, kita pergi saja langsung untuk mencarinya ke sana."

"Benar, Naruto. Kami akan bekerja sama untuk berteleport langsung ke sana. Jadi, kamu sendiri yang akan mencarinya. Kami akan menunggumu di pesawat ini."

"Begitu. Oke, aku paham, Asuna."

"Ya. Jangan lupa gunakan ini jika kamu menemukan kesulitan."

Menyerahkan sesuatu padaku, Asuna tersenyum. Aku mengambil sesuatu itu dari tangan Asuna dan memperhatikan sesuatu itu dengan seksama.

Ternyata sebuah pistol berdesain futuristik. Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku dan memandang ke arah Asuna.

"Ini apa?"

"Itu pistol energi laser. Kamu tinggal menembaknya saja jika bertemu dengan robot penjaga. Pasang pistol itu di sabuk pinggangmu."

Aku melakukan apa yang dipinta Asuna. Pistol tersebut sukses terpasang di sabuk pinggangku.

"Oh... Begini ya?"

"Iya."

"Aku akan berusaha hati-hati jika sudah tiba di sana. Tunggu aku sampai aku kembali."

"Baik."

Mengacungkan jempolnya, Asuna tertawa lebar. Leafa juga ikut tertawa lebar.

"Sudah selesai pembicaraannya, kan? Asuna, mari kita satukan kekuatan kita."

Kedua gadis berlainan ras itu, saling mengangguk. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

PAAAAATS!

Muncul cahaya kehijauan dari dua tangan mereka yang saling terkait. Tangan mereka yang satu lagi tertempel di dashboard digital itu. Sekujur tubuh mereka diselimuti cahaya kehijauan yang berpijar dan menyebar sampai ke seluruh sudut pesawat. Bahkan aku ikut terkena sebaran cahaya kehijauan itu. Terasa hangat dan ringan.

FWAAAAAATS!

Sinar hijau yang terang menyilaukan mataku sehingga aku menutup kedua mataku dengan cepat. Merasakan proses perpindahan tempat yang diperkirakan berlangsung hanya sedetik.

Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, aku tidak merasa terbang lagi. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan mendapati pesawat yang sudah tiba di ruangan yang gelap remang-remang. Entah di mana kami berada sekarang.

"Teleportasi selesai...," sahut Leafa yang melihat ke layar virtual digital."Sekarang kita berada di basement bekas markas Lunar Space. Kita berhasil mendarat tanpa diketahui robot-robot penjaga."

"Haaah... Syukurlah... Kita sampai juga di sini."

Menghelakan napas leganya, Asuna menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursinya. Lalu Leafa menengok ke arahku.

"Sudah tiba saatnya... Naruto, ayo cepat keluar! Carilah Power Ball DNA milikmu itu. Mungkin dia berada di sekitar basement ini."

"Hm. Aku pergi sekarang!"

Aku mengangguk tegas dan segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang mengikat tubuhku. Asuna sempat mengucapkan sesuatu di saat aku sudah berdiri.

"Hati-hati, Naruto. Ingat, apa yang kukatakan barusan."

"Iya, Asuna. Jangan cemas."

Tersenyum simpul, aku mengangkat tangan kananku untuk memberi tanda bahwa aku harus keluar dari pesawat ini. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu, pintu pesawat terbuka otomatis saat Leafa mengaktifkan sistem pembuka pintu pesawat. Terciptalah tangga besi yang menuju ke bawah. Aku berjalan cepat menuruni tangga itu. Pintu menutup kembali sesaat aku sudah berdiri di luar sana.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Berjalan pelan-pelan sekitar dua langkah, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Helmet yang kupakai, memberitahukan keadaan lingkungan sekitar, lewat kaca helmet di bagian mataku sehingga aku bisa melihat lebih jelas meskipun aku memakai helmet. Kaca helmet berfungsi sebagai layar virtual digital yang memuat informasi yang sangat mengejutkanku.

Suasana di sekitar basement berkabut dan dipenuhi gas beracun. Tidak ada oksigen di sini. Sudah dipastikan makhluk hidup yang berada di tempat ini, tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup. Untung sekali, aku mengenakan pakaian pelindung yang memungkinkan aku bisa bernapas dengan bebas.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Udara sangat kotor dan beracun."

Terdengarlah suara Asuna yang menggema di gendang telingaku karena di bagian telinga helmet tersebut dilengkapi speaker komunikasi yang terhubung langsung ke sistem komunikasi pesawat.

 **["Itu karena ledakan nuklir sejak 100 tahun lalu. Makanya tempat ini dipenuhi kabut dan gas beracun."]**

"Oh, tapi kenapa dampaknya sampai ke basement ini?"

 **["Mungkin udara kotor itu masuk ke lubang bawah tanah yang dibuat oleh robot penjaga sehingga menembus dinding basement ini."]**

"Hm... Itu mungkin saja."

 **["Sebaiknya kamu lebih waspada karena robot-robot penjaga sering turun ke basement ini untuk memeriksa keadaan."]**

"Baik."

PIP!

Komunikasi terputus sejenak. Suara Asuna tidak terdengar menggema lagi di gendang telingaku. Kini yang bisa kutangkap adalah keheningan dan kekosongan. Tidak ada apapun di sini. Apalagi tidak ada tampak robot-robot penjaga yang berkeliaran di sekitar tempat ini.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kuhentakkan sepatu besiku lagi. Pelan-pelan namun waspada. Aku terus mengamati keadaan dengan teliti. Informasi baru belum tertangkap di kaca layar virtual digital helmet-ku.

Kyuubi, di mana dia? Juga 10 Power Ball DNA lainnya. Di mana kalian berada? Tolong, berikan aku petunjuk tentang keberadaan kalian!

Karena gelap remang-remang, aku mengaktifkan lampu senter dari atas kaca helmet-ku. Aku diberitahukan hal ini oleh Asuna di saat Asuna memberikan aku pakaian pelindung ini sebelum naik ke pesawat Green Hawk. Pencahayaan lampu senter ini mampu menjangkau area sampai 20 meter jauhnya. Sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan tempat ini.

Sekali lagi aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Meneliti setiap sudut basement itu. Tidak ada apapun yang terlihat. Tidak ada Fighting Robotic yang menandakan milik 12 Seeker's, terparkir di tempat ini.

Jadi, di mana mereka sekarang? Apakah mungkin aku salah tempat? Tapi, menurut analisa Asuna dan Leafa, di sinilah 11 Power Ball itu disimpan tanpa diketahui oleh Raja Yupiter dan orang-orang Yupiter. Banyak orang yang menginginkan 12 Power Ball milik 12 Seeker's ini karena diakui sebagai senjata yang terhebat yang mampu mengalahkan musuh yang terkuat sekalipun. Untuk itulah, 12 Power Ball DNA itu dicari demi menyelamatkan Tatasurya dari tangan Raja Yupiter.

Langkahku terus terayunkan. Aku terus mencari tanpa lelah. Pantang menyerah dan menyakinkan diri bahwa Kyuubi pasti menungguku di sini.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, jantungku berdetak sekali saja. Samar-samar kudengar suara besar yang memanggilku.

 **["Uzumaki Naruto... Apakah itu kau?"]**

Membulatkan mataku secara sempurna, aku kaget sekali mendengar suara yang terkesan menyeramkan.

"Si-Siapa kau?"

Tanyaku dengan perasaan yang sedikit bergetar.

 **["Aku partner-mu, Kyuubi. Aku telah menunggumu begitu lama. Sudah seratus tahun berlalu, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."]**

"Di ma-mana kau sekarang?"

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Mendadak tempat itu berguncang sangat kuat seperti dilanda gempa tektonik. Lantai bergetar sehingga aku berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk. Atap basement ini seakan-akan mau runtuh. Sampai...

KRIEEEEET!

Lantai terangkat dan terbalik ke bawah dengan cepat. Aku terbawa di baliknya dan terjatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"UWAAAAAAAH!"

Jeritku keras menggelegar dan menggema. Aku terjun ke dasar yang gelap gulita dan tidak diketahui berapa meter kedalamannya. Diriku ditarik oleh sesuatu yang bertenaga sangat besar.

BRAAAAAAK!

Terhempas di permukaan lantai yang begitu keras, aku terkapar dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Hingga meretakkan seluruh pakaian besi pelindungku. Mengakibatkan percikan-percikan listrik mulai muncul di seluruh pakaian besi pelindungku. Rasanya panas sekali.

"Ukh... Sa-Sakitnya... Se-Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Aku berusaha bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparku. Rasa sakit dan kaku menyerang saraf-sarafku. Pakaian pelindung ini mengalami "error" saat aku mengeceknya lewat kaca layar virtual digital helmet-ku, yang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik.

KLIK!

Otomatis pakaian pelindung itu terlepas dengan sendirinya dari tubuhku. Tubuhku hanya terbalutkan pakaian seragam jingga kehitamanku. Kedua kakiku memakai sepatu futuristik. Rasa sakit masih menyerangku sehingga aku tidak sanggup berdiri.

Tapi, di sekitar tempat ini tidak tampak kabut yang bertebaran. Udara yang kuhirup juga terasa segar dan bersih. Jadi, aku berada di mana sekarang?

SET!

Sepasang cahaya merah raksasa yang menyerupai mata musang, tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan yang menguasai tempat ini. Mengejutkanku dan membuatku sedikit takut. Bergetar dan mencoba berbicara.

"Si-Siapa itu?"

Sepasang cahaya merah itu berkedip-kedip. Lalu menunjukkan sinar yang senang.

"Aku partner-mu, Naruto."

"Kyu-Kyuubi? I-Itu kau...!?"

"Ya, aku Kyuubi. Aku senang sekali bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu. Kau masih hidup rupanya."

"Ten-Tentu saja, aku masih hidup. Karena dampak Small Black Hole, aku kembali berumur 19 tahun dan terdampar di zaman ini. Lalu aku juga mengalami amnesia sekarang."

"Apa!? Kau amnesia!? Berarti kau melupakan aku, begitu?"

"Ya, kurasa aku memang melupakanmu. Aku baru tahu kalau kau partner-ku dari Kibby."

"Kibby dan Koneko... Bagaimana dengan keadaan mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Sekarang mereka berada di Planet Bio-G."

"Syukurlah, aku lega mendengarnya."

Suara Kyuubi terdengar lirih. Aku bisa merasakan hatinya yang begitu sedih. Aku ingin menghampirinya, tapi aku belum bisa bangkit berdiri dari baringku. Perasaan sakit masih menjalari tubuhku.

"Apa kau tahu di mana 10 Power Ball yang lainnya?"

Sepasang mata merah itu berkedip-kedip dan aku merasa dia datang ke arahku. Lalu mendarat tepat di depan mataku, hingga mengakibatkan permukaan lantai bergetar hebat.

Mengangkat kepalaku ke atas, aku memandang sepasang mata merah yang kini berada di atasku. Sepasang mata merah itu menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak merasakan energi mereka lagi dan aku terputus kontak dengan mereka. Aku memperkirakan 10 Power Ball lainnya sudah dalam keadaan nonaktif karena partner-partnertnya meninggal. Aku dan Kibby yang masih aktif hingga sampai sekarang..."

Mendengarkan perkataan Kyuubi dengan seksama, aku merasa hatiku terpukul setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini. Bahwa 10 Power Ball lainnya sudah tidak aktif lagi karena 10 partner-nya meninggal. Itu berarti kabar itu memang benar. Hinata, istriku sudah meninggal. Itulah kenyataannya.

"Begitu ya? Apa yang terjadi sejak 100 tahun yang lalu itu? Apa kau bisa menceritakannya padaku?"

"Bisa. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Dengar baik-baik, Naruto..."

Indera pendengaranku bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkan cerita Kyuubi. Aku penasaran sekali.

SYUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba, tempat kegelapan ini berubah menjadi tempat yang lain. Tempat yang dipenuhi dengan pemandangan yang hancur lebur. Aku terbaring di atas reruntuhan bangunan yang sudah rata dengan tanah, tapi aku tidak merasa terbaring di atas reruntuhan bangunan tersebut. Kemudian muncul kekuatan besar yang menuntunku untuk segera berdiri. Rasa sakit perlahan-lahan menghilang dari tubuhku.

Kulayangkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Mendapati banyaknya orang yang sedang bertarung. Juga ada sekelompok Fighting Robotic yang sedang menembak seluruh bangunan yang ada di tempat itu.

Pemandangan perang besar. Itulah pemandangan yang kulihat di depan mataku.

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Tanah yang kupijaki berguncang kuat. Aku berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Sesuatu yang sangat besar, berdiri di sampingku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Tampaklah sosok robot setinggi 3 meter. Berbentuk musang berekor sembilan. Matanya berwarna merah dan tubuhnya berwarna putih. Berdiri dengan keempat kakinya yang panjang. Memancarkan cahaya putih dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Dialah Kyuubi dalam bentuk Fighting Robotic.

Karena penasaran, aku pun bertanya padanya.

"Tempat apa ini, Kyuubi?"

"Kau berada di dalam sebuah dunia virtual digital. Bukan di zaman 100 tahun lalu yang sesungguhnya. Di mana kita bisa menyaksikan sendiri rekaman kejadian 100 tahun lalu. Rekaman ini kudapatkan dari DRF-002 yang kulepaskan untuk memantau keadaan di permukaan Bumi...," Kyuubi berkata dengan nada yang sangat serius."Sewaktu perang besar terjadi, aku bersembunyi di basement rahasia ini bersama 10 Power Ball lainnya. Lalu 10 Power Ball lainnya digunakan lagi oleh partner masing-masing untuk menghadapi perang besar yang disebabkan pemberontakan Yupiter. Para Power Ball menggunakan Fighting Robotic untuk bertempur habis-habisan dengan para Fighting Robotic milik Yupiter..."

Pandangan Kyuubi terarah pada sekelompok Fighting Robotic yang sedang bertarung antara satu sama lainnya. Aku juga menengok ke arah sana bersamaan Kyuubi terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Keadaan semakin memanas, ketika Raja Yupiter ikut dalam perang itu. Dia menggunakan kekuatannya yang sangat hebat yaitu telekinesis dan mampu menggandakan dirinya sebanyak apapun. Dia juga mampu menciptakan lubang hitam yang menyedot apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Kekuatannya melebihi manusia Vega ras Taurus dan manusia Vega ras Leo. Diperkirakan dia bukan manusia biasa. Dia dianggap dewa bagi para rakyatnya..."

Sekelompok Fighting Robotic terpental jauh ketika terkena serangan dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam dan topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dia berdiri di atas awang-awang. Sekujur tubuhnya bercahaya kehitaman.

Kaki depan Kyuubi terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah sosok jubah hitam itu.

"Itulah Raja Yupiter. Wajahnya selalu ditutupi topeng besi. Sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Karena dia, para 12 Seeker's mampu dikalahkan. Lalu para 12 Seeker's terhisap juga ke dalam lubang hitam yang diciptakannya. Termasuk Hinata, istrimu."

Aku terkejut bukan main setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini.

"A-Apa!? Semua 12 Seeker's terhisap ke lubang hitam!? Jadi, bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang!?"

"Hmmm... Menurutku, mereka tidak selamat setelah masuk ke lubang hitam itu. Jika saja mereka selamat dan terdampar di tempat lain, masih di zaman ini, tentu aku bisa merasakan energi mereka walaupun jauh sekalipun. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengontak mereka. Hanya Kibby yang masih bisa berkomunikasi denganku. Makanya aku memperkirakan mereka sudah meninggal karena dihancurkan lubang hitam."

"Jika begitu kenyataannya, berarti Power Ball lainnya... Tidak ada di zaman ini!?"

"Ya, aku rasa mereka tidak ada lagi. Hanya dua Power Ball yang aktif. Aku dan Kibby."

"I-Ini... Tidak mungkin..."

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat. Aku merasa pencarian ini menjadi sia-sia saja. Karena hanya Kyuubi yang bisa kutemukan, selebihnya, 10 Power Ball DNA lainnya sudah dipastikan tidak akan pernah bisa ditemukan lagi. Mereka sudah tiada karena dihancurkan lubang hitam.

Mengapa? Mengapa jadi begini? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Asuna jika hanya ada 2 Power Ball DNA yang selamat? Pasti dia terkejut setelah mengetahui semua ini.

BUUUUUM!

Terdengar suara ledakan yang maha dahsyat. Sebuah nuklir meledak dan meluluhlantakkan semua yang ada di wilayah itu. Nuklir itu berasal dari atas langit. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah melepaskan nuklir itu. Mengakibatkan semua yang ada di bumi, hancur tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Dalam waktu yang sama, pemandangan tempat berubah. Kali ini, nuklir juga meledak dan menghancurkan wilayah itu. Lalu Kyuubi berkata lagi.

"Ini keadaan di Bulan. Nuklir juga meledak dan memusnahkan semuanya. Bahkan nuklir juga dilepaskan untuk menghancurkan Mars. Mengakibatkan udara menjadi tercemar dan kotor. Persis di saat Bumi menjadi Planet Hitam dahulunya itu. Banyak orang yang tewas karenanya. Tapi, untung generasi muda diselamatkan terlebih dahulu dan diungsikan ke planet Bio-G. Keadaan benar-benar kritis waktu itu..."

Kedua mata Kyuubi menjadi sayu. Menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya. Aku memandangnya dengan lama. Ikut merasa sedih atas kebenaran yang telah diucapkannya padaku. Hati kami seperti menyatu.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu mereka saat itu. Hatiku sedang bersedih akibat kehilanganmu. Aku merasa kekuatan hidupku melemah karena aku mendengar kabar kalau kau hilang dihisap Small Black Hole. Sehingga aku tidak bersemangat untuk berjuang lagi. Teman-teman menyaranku untuk tetap di sini. Mereka menghiburku, dan memilih pergi berperang tanpaku. Aku tidak tega membiarkan mereka pergi berperang. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat ini. Aku mengira kau mati, tapi entah kenapa aku masih aktif sampai sekarang. Aku merasa kau berada di tempat yang sangat jauh. Tapi, aku tidak mengetahui secara persis di mana kau berada. Maka aku memutuskan untuk tetap menunggumu. Aku menggunakan mode Sleep agar aku bisa tertidur sampai kau datang menemuiku di sini. Pada akhirnya kau datang. Tidak ada yang dapat membuatku senang, asal aku bisa bersamamu lagi..."

Perkataan Kyuubi terkesan bergetar. Aku dapat merasakan dia menangis. Tanganku bergerak dan menyentuh kaki depannya. Mengelus kaki depannya dengan lembut.

"Kyuubi... Sudahlah... Aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Keputusanmu tepat untuk tetap di sini. Jika kau pergi berperang tanpa ada aku, maka kau akan ikut terhisap ke lubang hitam itu. Ada hikmah di balik semua ini. Hikmahnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Naruto...," sepasang mata merah Kyuubi menyipit tajam."Aku akan menuntut balas pada Raja Yupiter itu. Karena dia, semuanya sudah hancur. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia hidup begitu saja."

"Tapi, kau bilang Raja Yupiter itu mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Teman-teman kita saja bisa dikalahkannya. Aku tidak yakin kalau kita bisa mengalahkan orang sehebat dia."

"Bisa! Aku yakin itu!"

Kepala Kyuubi menunduk sedikit ke arahku. Menatapku lebih dekat sehingga aku refleks mundur karenanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut padaku? Apakah tampangku menyeramkan?" lanjut Kyuubi dengan nada yang lebih besar.

"Ti-Tidak," aku menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"Ah, aku merasa kau memang takut padaku. Ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku ini Power Ball yang baik, tahu."

"Baiklah..."

Sesaat tubuh Kyuubi tidak bercahaya putih lagi. Rekaman digital virtual itu sudah dimatikan oleh Kyuubi. Kemudian sebuah pintu bercahaya terbuka di tubuh bagian samping Kyuubi disertai tangga besi yang menginjak ke permukaan tempat yang kembali gelap lagi. Kyuubi tetap menatapku.

"Masuklah sekarang. Kita akan segera pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Menyerbu Yupiter sekarang juga."

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita harus menunggu sampai besok. Karena aku berjanji akan ikut berperang melawan Yupiter bersama pasukan Lunar Blues."

"Lunar Blues? Apa itu?"

"Organisasi pertahanan planet Bio-G pengganti Lunar Space."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Baiklah. Ayo, masuklah! Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau ingin pergi."

"Hm, itu baru bagus."

Aku mengacungkan jempolku seraya tertawa lebar. Kyuubi menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya.

Sesudah itu, aku berjalan masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuubi. Tangga juga ikut masuk bersamaan pintu tertutup otomatis. Aku sudah berada di dalam sebuah lorong yang bercahaya sangat terang.

Terdengar suara Kyuubi yang menggema di lorong itu.

 **["Pergilah ke ruang kendali. Lewat sebelah kiri ini."]**

"Ya."

Mengangguk tegas, aku segera berjalan dengan santai. Menyusuri lorong yang berwarna serba putih. Hingga beberapa menit, aku menemukan sebuah belokan ke arah kanan. Ada tiga pintu yang kulihat di sepanjang lorong buntu di arah kanan.

"Di mana ruang kendali itu?"

 **["Di pintu yang pertama."]**

Aku melihat ke arah pintu yang pertama. Lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu pertama.

SYUUUUING!

Pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Aku masuk dan pintu itu tertutup kembali. Menjumpai sebuah ruangan yang luas serba putih dan berdesain futuristik. Ada satu kursi yang berada di dekat dashboard yang bercahaya. Di atas dashboard itu, tampak layar virtual digital yang mengambang di udara. Di depan dashboard, juga terdapat kaca lebar dan bening yang memungkinkan aku bisa melihat pemandangan luar dengan jelas.

Aku disambut hangat oleh Kyuubi ketika sudah tiba di ruangan ini.

 **["Selamat datang kembali! Naruto, mendekatlah ke sini."]**

"Ya."

Menuruti permintaannya dengan patuh, aku berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri kursi berbentuk futuristik itu. Aku berdiri di samping kursi itu dan menemukan sabuk pengaman. Melihat ke depan, tepatnya ke layar virtual digital tersebut.

Di layar virtual digital itu, wajah Kyuubi tertampil dalam bentuk data. Sama halnya ketika aku bertemu Kibby. Wajah Kibby juga tertampil di dalam layar virtual digital seperti ini.

 **["Sekarang bersiap-siaplah... Kita akan lepas landas. Mungkin ada sedikit guncangan. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya."]**

"Tanya apa?"

 **["Kau ingin pergi kemana?"]**

"Hmmm... Bagaimana ke planet Bio-G sambil lewat di Tatasurya? Kita akan memberikan kejutan buat para penjaga Yupiter yang sedang menjaga setiap planet di Tatasurya. Kalau mereka menyerang, kita balik membalas mereka. Bagaimana?"

 **["Hahaha... Aku suka itu...,"]** Kyuubi menunjukkan tawanya. **["Kalau begitu, pakailah ini."]**

PIP!

Dari sandaran tangan kursi, muncul sesuatu dari slot yang terbuka. Sesuatu berbentuk bola sebesar bola pingpong. Berwarna orange dengan garis matrix digital berbentuk spiral berwarna hitam. Itu adalah...

"Po-Power Ball!"

 **["Ya, itu Power Ball milikmu. Bagian dari tubuhku. Kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai pakaian pelindungmu. Pakailah sekarang dan ucapkan Separation."]**

Mengangguk lagi, aku mengambil Power Ball itu seraya mengucapkan.

"Separation!"

KLIK!

Power Ball itu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi beberapa bagian pakaian armor besi. Menempel ke tubuhku seperti magnet. Terasa hangat dan membuatku nyaman.

Dalam hitungan detik, penyatuan selesai. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar ketika pakaian armor besi itu menempel sempurna di tubuhku. Aku memperhatikan diriku dengan seksama.

Kini tubuhku dibalut dengan pakaian armor besi berdesain futuristik dan serba berwarna orange kehitaman. Kepalaku ditutupi helmet berbentuk kepala musang. Terdapat sabuk yang dibentuk dari ekor sembilan Kyuubi dan membelit pinggangku. Ada semacam alat berbentuk kepala musang dengan mulut terbuka, terpasang di bagian sabuk kananku.

Beginilah wujudku ketika bersatu dengan Power Ball. Persis di mimpiku itu.

"I-Ini..."

 **["Kau telah berubah menjadi Seeker karena bergabung dengan tubuhku. Walaupun nyawaku berada di Fighting Robotic ini, tubuhku tetap bisa menempel ke tubuhmu karena ada unsur ikatan DNA. Tubuhku tidak akan pernah lepas karena sudah ada kode sandinya. Sehingga kau aman saat memakainya. Oh iya... Aku lupa memberitahukan padamu bahwa ada satu DNA lagi yang tertanam di tubuhku."]**

"Satu DNA lagi? DNA siapa itu?"

 **["DNA Uzumaki Boruto. Anak laki-lakimu. Seharusnya dialah yang menggantikanmu untuk menjadi partner baruku. Tapi, DNA anakmu sudah mati karena aku merasa anakmu sudah meninggal. Dia belum sempat menggunakanku selama ini."]**

"Begitu ya..."

Hatiku terpukul mendengar semua ini. Perasaan sedih menyerangku lagi. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Merasakan kedua mataku memanas, tapi air mata ini tidak bisa keluar juga. Aku harus menahannya. Aku harus kuat dan tidak boleh menangis. Kubisikkan hal itu pada hatiku dan bertekad kuat untuk membalas semuanya pada Yupiter Spy itu.

 **["Naruto, apa kau sedih?"]**

Suara Kyuubi terdengar lirih. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesuraman di layar virtual digital itu. Aku menatapnya lama lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku sedih, Kyuubi. Karena semua orang yang pernah dekat denganku, sudah tiada sekarang. Walaupun aku amnesia, tapi aku bisa merasakan perasaan kehilangan itu. Aku telah mengetahui semuanya dan mendapatkan petunjuk baru tentang masa laluku darimu. Jadi..."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Gigi-gigiku menggeretak kuat. Muncul perasaan ingin menghancurkan Yupiter Spy sekarang juga.

"Kita serbu Yupiter sekarang. Bagaimana?"

 **["Eh? Bukankah kau bilang kalau aku tidak boleh menyerang Yupiter sekarang? Kita akan menyerangnya saat bersama Lunar Blues."]**

"Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Ada beberapa orang yang harus kuselamatkan di sana."

 **["Ya, ya, oke. Duduklah dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu."]**

Sesuai instruksi dari Kyuubi, aku duduk di kursiku dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Di depan mataku, wajah Kyuubi tampak serius sekali di layar virtual digital itu. Muncul beberapa jendela baru seiring Kyuubi sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Suara halus menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan itu, menandakan sistem mesin sedang dalam keadaan proses lepas landas.

 **["Seluruh sistem mesin sudah kuaktifkan. Proses peluncuran akan dimulai dari hitungan mundur. Sepuluh... Sembilan... Delapan... Tujuh..."]**

Sebelum penghitungan selesai, aku merasakan sedikit guncangan. Di depan mataku, tepatnya di luar sana, ruangan gelap gulita seketika terbuka menjadi dua bagian. Membentuk sebuah lorong panjang yang bercahaya remang-remang.

 **["... Enam, lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu. Meluncur!"]**

WHUUUSH!

Dalam sekejap mata, Kyuubi terbang dengan kecepatan rendah. Makin lama makin kencang. Menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan akhirnya menemukan ujung lorong yang bercahaya.

 **["TERBANG!"]**

Teriakan Kyuubi keras menggelegar dan menggema di gendang telingaku. Sungguh memekakkan telingaku.

Kami pun keluar dari "sarang" yang tersembunyi di balik tanah. Kami terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menukik tajam ke arah langit sana. Meluncur seperti roket. Hingga menimbulkan guncangan yang sangat kuat.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAH!" aku berseru keras seiring Kyuubi juga berseru lebih keras dariku.

 **["YUHUUUUUU! AKU KEMBALI!"]** wajah Kyuubi bersemangat sekali di layar virtual digital itu. **["SENANGNYA... BISA TERBANG LAGI SEPERTI INIIII!"]**

Dia terus meluncur dengan kecepatan gila. Aku merasa otakku berputar-putar karena Kyuubi bergerak meliuk-liuk. Membuatku merasa mual dan ingin muntah sekarang juga.

Mengapa di saat seperti ini, aku masih saja merasa mabuk? Penyakit "mabuk luar angkasa" yang memberi tanda bahwa aku merasa trauma karena penerbangan seperti ini. Entah apa sebabnya. Sampai sekarang aku belum mengetahuinya secara pasti.

"KYUUBI, BERHENTI! JANGAN TERBANG TERLALU CEPAT!"

Perintahku secara langsung dan mendengar suara Kyuubi yang memberikan tanda-tanda bahaya.

 **["Diam, Naruto. Jangan berteriak. Ada beberapa Fighting Robotic asing bergerak menuju ke arah kita. Bersiap-siaplah untuk bertarung lagi!"]**

"Apa!?"

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku dan melihat ke layar virtual digital. Ada sejumlah bulatan merah bergerak cepat ke arah satu bulatan hijau. Bulatan merah yang berarti "musuh" dan bulatan hijau yang berarti "kami."

"Pa-Pasti pasukan pertahanan Yupiter Spy yang mendekati kita sekarang! Kyuubi, hati-hati!"

 **["Yupiter Spy? Apa itu?"]**

"Organisasi pertahanan planet Yupiter."

 **["Oh, jadi namanya diganti juga."]**

"Eh, diganti?"

 **["Ya, dulu namanya Yupiter Goverment Armada."]**

"Oh, aku baru tahu."

 **["Pasti kau melupakannya."]**

"Tentu saja. Aku amnesia, tahu."

 **["Ya, aku tahu. Yang penting, sekarang kita hadapi dulu musuh-musuh kita ini."]**

Di kaca bening itu, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sejumlah Fighting Robotic berbentuk hewan. Ukurannya lebih kecil dari Kyuubi. Mereka mulai menyerbu secara bersamaan ke arah kami.

"Kyuubi! AWAAAAAS!"

 **["Berisik! Aku tahu itu! BIG WIND BALL SHOT!"]**

Kyuubi mengatakan kalimat **"Big Wind Ball Shot"** saat langsung menyerang para Fighting Robotic yang mendekat ke arahnya. Para Fighting Robotic juga mengeluarkan kekuatan elemen mereka. Berbagai kekuatan elemen bergabung menjadi satu dan...

DHUAAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan besar yang mewarnai langit Bulan. Aku terguncang hebat saat ledakan terjadi.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kyuubi!?' batinku yang merasa sangat panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TENTANG JURUS ELEMEN POWER BALL YANG MUNCUL DI CHAPTER INI:**

 **Kyuubi (Power Ball milik Naruto)**

 **Big Wind Ball Shot: kekuatan bola angin yang sangat besar dengan cara ditembakkan dari dalam mulut (mode robot hewan/mode Fighting Robotic) dan ditembakkan dari tangan (mode Seeker).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 7 juga up!**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 8.**

 **Sabtu, 7 Januari 2017**


	8. Bertarung melawan Raja Yupiter

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 8 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 SEEKER'S: WHO AM I?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Bertarung melawan Raja Yupiter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi mengatakan kalimat "Big Wind Ball Shot" saat langsung menyerang para Fighting Robotic yang mendekat ke arahnya. Para Fighting Robotic juga mengeluarkan kekuatan elemen mereka. Berbagai kekuatan elemen bergabung menjadi satu dan...**

 **DHUAAAAAR!**

 **Terjadilah ledakan besar yang mewarnai langit Bulan. Aku terguncang hebat saat ledakan terjadi.**

 **'Apa yang terjadi? Kyuubi!?' batinku yang merasa sangat panik.**

Asap tebal bekas ledakan besar menghalangi pandangan di luar sana sehingga membuatku sulit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Guncangan masih terasa. Layar virtual digital menunjukkan wajah Kyuubi yang terlihat serius.

 **["Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Kau tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatasi semua ini!"]**

"Syukurlah... Aku kira kau terkena serangan dari mereka."

 **["Aku melindungiku diriku dengan Wind Shelter. Mereka tidak akan bisa melukaiku begitu saja."]**

"Oh, Wind Shelter itu apa?"

 **["Teknik elemen angin yang berfungsi sebagai pelindung yang dibuat dari angin yang dipadatkan. Aku sedang menggunakan mode 1 yaitu elemen angin. Ada lima elemen yang aku kuasai sekarang. Ingat itu baik-baik di otakmu."]**

"Ya."

 **["Sebaiknya kau diam saja dan lihat apa yang terjadi."]**

"Oke."

Mengangguk cepat, aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dan melihat ke kaca bening. Asap tebal yang menutupi pandangan di luar sana, berangsur-angsur hilang. Langit cerah tampak kembali.

WHUUUSH!

Dua Fighting Robotic maju ke depan sambil menembakkan serangan masing-masing. Aku mendengar Kyuubi menyerukan sesuatu.

 **["MODE CHANGE! MODE 3!"]**

Entah apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kyuubi lakukan. Tapi, guncangan terus terjadi.

 **["FROZEN DEW!"]**

Sesuatu berwarna putih menyembur cepat ke arah dua Fighting Robotic tadi. Serangan mereka menjadi serpihan-serpihan es begitu, bersamaan diri mereka juga ikut menjadi es.

PRAAAAANG! PRAAAAAANG!

Dalam sekejap mata, dua Fighting Robotic yang membeku itu menjadi hancur berkeping-keping saat Kyuubi berputar satu kali untuk mengibas salah satu ekor mekaniknya ke arah mereka. Aku bisa melihat adegan itu lewat kaca bening yang tembus pandang.

Tidak sampai di situ, beberapa Fighting Robotic terbang dan menerjang kami. Kyuubi dengan sigap maju untuk menyerang mereka. Bergerak zig-zag secepat kilat untuk menghindari setiap serangan lawan dan memberikan kejutan serangan balasan.

 **["FROZEN DEW!"]**

Lagi-lagi Kyuubi menggunakan teknik yang sama. Menyemburkan semburan embun es yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya, untuk membekukan semua musuh yang menyerangnya. Dalam hitungan menit, semua Fighting Robotic berhasil dilumpuhkan dan meledak pecah seperti pecahan-pecahan poligon yang beterbangan di langit sana.

Ternganga melihat semua ini, perasaan takjub menyelimuti hatiku. Aku membeku sesaat dan kemudian meledak kegirangan.

"He... HEBAT! KYUUBI, KAU MEMANG HEBAT! BARU BEBERAPA MENIT BERTARUNG, KAU BERHASIL MENGALAHKAN MEREKA SEMUANYA! AKU KAGUM PADAMU!"

Wajah Kyuubi di layar virtual digital, tampak berseri-seri.

 **["Hehehe... Biasa saja. Aku tidak begitu hebat. Ada yang lebih hebat daripada aku kok."]**

"Tapi, kau benar-benar hebat, tahu. Bahkan orang-orang planet Bio-G beranggapan bahwa kaulah Power Ball DNA yang paling hebat dari 11 Power Ball DNA lainnya. Karena kau memiliki banyak rahasia yang belum diketahui sampai sekarang ini. Aku sebagai partner-mu, bangga padamu."

 **["Hehehe... Mereka terlalu berlebihan. Asal kau tahu, Power Ball Shusenju yang lebih hebat daripada aku."]**

"Power Ball Shusenju? Itu milik siapa?"

 **["Hinata, istrimu."]**

DEG!

Mendapatkan satu kebenaran itu, sungguh mengejutkan jantungku. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Tubuhku membeku sesaat.

Perasaan sedih menyerangku lagi. Kedua mataku berkaca-kaca jika mendengar tentang Hinata. Kehilangan dirinya membuat tenagaku terasa melemah. Rasa sakit juga menyerang kepalaku. Dengan cepat, kedua tanganku memegang kepalaku.

"Aduuh... Kepalaku..."

 **["Naruto, kau kenapa?"]**

"Kepalaku terasa sakit. Sakit sekali, Kyuubi."

 **["Eh? Apa sebabnya?"]**

"E-Entahlah. Ini pengaruh efek samping dari amnesia. Dokter yang merawatku mengatakan, kepalaku akan sakit jika aku memikirkan sesuatu terlalu keras. Aku tidak boleh terlalu sedih dan tidak boleh terlalu tertekan. Aku harus dalam keadaan rileks dan senang. Kalau tidak, rasa sakit di kepalaku akan semakin parah."

 **["Itu benar-benar buruk. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar sakit kepalamu hilang?"]**

"Tenang saja. Rasa sakit ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya."

 **["Apa benar?"]**

"Benar."

 **["Kalau begitu, kita berangkat langsung ke Yupiter!"]**

"Ya."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan tetap memegang kepalaku dengan dua tanganku. Sakit di kepalaku perlahan-lahan menghilang. Aku berusaha merilekskan pikiranku agar tidak terlalu memikirkan Hinata dan masa laluku itu.

Fokusku sekarang adalah pergi ke Yupiter dan menyelamatkan kelompok Kirito. Bersama Kyuubi, aku tidak akan takut untuk menghadapi Raja Yupiter dan pasukannya. Meskipun Raja Yupiter itu diakui sebagai "dewa" yang tidak terkalahkan karena pernah mengalahkan pasukan 12 Seeker's dalam perang besar itu. Tapi, aku yakin dengan kekuatan Kyuubi yang bersatu denganku, mampu mengalahkan kekuatan mengerikan milik Raja Yupiter itu. Aku rela mengorbankan diriku demi menyelamatkan Kirito dan yang lainnya.

Kini Kyuubi melesat terbang untuk keluar dari orbit Bulan. Kabut hitam tebal menyelimuti orbit Bulan, bisa kulihat dari kaca bening. Banyak pasukan Fighting Robotic yang menyerang kami lagi. Terjadilah pertarungan di orbit Bulan. Kyuubi melumpuhkan mereka semua dengan kekuatan elemen esnya yaitu "Typhoon Snow."

Sambil menyerang para Fighting Robotic yang terus berdatangan, Kyuubi menjelaskan tentang teknik "Typhoon Snow" itu padaku.

Teknik "Typhoon Snow" adalah putaran tubuh dengan menggunakan pedang es (mode Seeker) atau semburan dari tubuh (mode robot hewan atau mode Fighting Robotic) untuk menghasilkan badai es.

Intinya, mode 3 yaitu elemen es ini adalah tipe pemusnah. Bersifat abadi dan akan lenyap untuk selamanya jika Kyuubi menggunakan mode ini. Dalam arti tertentu, musuh-musuh yang terkena berbagai serangan dari teknik mode ini, akan membeku abadi untuk selamanya. Inilah mode yang terkuat dipunyai Kyuubi sejak awal diciptakan oleh ayahku, Namikaze Minato.

Aku baru tahu tentang ayahku dari Kyuubi, bahwa ayahku adalah seorang ilmuwan yang bekerja di Earth Center Laboratory di kota Konoha sewaktu tinggal di Bumi, usai diselamatkan oleh para 12 Seeker's. Kyuubi juga menjelaskan bahwa dia mendapatkan dua elemen terbaru dari ayahku saat "Proyek Pembaharuan DNA", di mana DNA Boruto disisipkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Terjadilah perubahan yang sangat pesat pada dirinya. Dua DNA yang bergabung dalam tubuhnya, memberikannya suatu kekuatan baru. Berbagai teknik rumit juga diperbarui ke dalam tubuhnya sehingga dia mendapatkan sebuah program-program atau aplikasi-aplikasi terbaru. DNA Boruto menghasilkan dua elemen di dalam tubuhnya yaitu elemen api dan elemen listrik.

Elemen api adalah mode 1, merupakan tipe kecepatan, pertahanan, dan penyerang. Memiliki senjata berupa satu pedang dan tameng. Warna tipe adalah merah kehitaman.

Elemen listrik adalah mode 2, tipe pembunuh. Memiliki senjata berupa dua pedang. Warna tipe adalah hitam.

Itulah dua elemen baru yang dikuasai Kyuubi.

Karena DNA Boruto sudah mati, otomatis Kyuubi tidak terkoneksi lagi dengan Boruto. Kyuubi masih aktif karena DNA-ku masih hidup di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, dia sempat meng-fotocopy data-data dua elemen yang tersimpan di DNA Boruto sehingga dia bisa menggunakan dua elemen itu untuk dimasukkan ke DNA-ku. Maka terjadilah perbaruan di dalam tubuhnya. Terciptalah data lima elemen yang tersimpan di DNA-ku.

Sungguh luar biasa, ayahku memang hebat menciptakan Power Ball DNA seperti Kyuubi ini. Hal yang sama berlaku juga bagi para Power Ball lainnya. Mereka mendapatkan koneksi DNA baru dari anak para anggota 12 Seeker's. Juga mendapatkan kekuatan elemen baru, sesuai selera setiap ilmuwan yang menciptakannya.

Andai saja Boruto menggunakan Power Ball Kyuubi untuk menggantikan aku, maka Kyuubi akan berubah wujud menjadi hewan yang lain. Power Ball DNA mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat dan akan berubah wujud ke bentuk lain berdasarkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemilik barunya. Tentu saja Fighting Robotic pemilik baru akan berubah wujud dan menyesuaikan dirinya dengan wujud Power Ball tersebut. Karena 12 Fighting Robotic milik 12 Seeker's, juga memiliki kemampuan untuk meregenerasi sel-sel sehingga mampu mengubah wujud mereka ke bentuk lain untuk menyesuaikan Power Ball yang berwujud baru. Inilah teknik tersembunyi di balik sebuah Fighting Robotic buatan 12 ilmuwan yang menciptakan 12 Power Ball DNA itu.

Sangat membingungkan. Aku akui itu. Aku terus diam, mendengarkan, melihat, dan merasakan Kyuubi yang terus berjuang keras untuk mengalahkan para Fighting Robotic yang terus menghalangi jalannya. Kyuubi terus-terusan menggunakan mode 3 hingga perjalanan kami ini mencapai planet yang terbesar di Tatasurya yaitu planet Yupiter.

Di antara Mars dan Yupiter, kami menjumpai banyaknya asteroid yang beterbangan. Apalagi para Fighting Robotic yang menjaga orbit Mars, juga mengejar kami. Kyuubi tidak tinggal diam, dan membekukan mereka dengan "Frozen Dew" itu lagi.

Pasukan pertahanan Yupiter Spy di Bulan dan Mars, sukses dimusnahkan oleh Kyuubi. Sehingga mempermudahkan Kyuubi untuk terbang melesat tanpa gangguan lagi menuju ke orbit Yupiter. Di dalam layar virtual digital itu, Kyuubi menunjukkan wajahnya yang garang saat bertarung dengan para musuhnya. Geramannya begitu kuat dan mengguncang ruang kendali di mana aku berada sekarang.

Energinya sudah terkuras banyak setiap kali melancarkan serangan dalam tahap mode 3 ini, aku bisa melihatnya di layar virtual digital. Energi Kyuubi dilambangkan dengan garis kotak panjang berwarna biru, yang berada di atas kepala Kyuubi. Energi itu terus menyusut setiap kali bertarung, tapi akan terisi kembali dengan sendirinya. Kyuubi menjelaskan itu sebelum aku bertanya padanya, seakan-akan dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

 **["Energiku terisi kembali karena data HEART-ku yang tersimpan di induk sistem Fighting Robotic ini. Data HEART itu tergabung dengan koneksi putaran kinetik dari DRF-002 yang masuk ke dalam slot induk sistem Fighting Robotic, sehingga menghasilkan energi tiada batas. Aku akan terus hidup tanpa kekurangan energi."** ]

Begitulah yang dia katakan padaku. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong... DRF-002 itu apa?"

 **["Robot capung milikmu yang berikan oleh gurumu, Hatake Kakashi."]**

"Hatake Kakashi adalah guruku?"

 **["Ya, gurumu sewaktu kau masih sekolah di Space Pilot Academy. Para 12 Seeker's juga satu sekolah denganmu. Tapi, sayangnya gurumu itu sudah meninggal karena terkena ledakan nuklir."]**

Aku terdiam mendengarkan semua ini. Gigi-gigiku menggeretak kuat lagi. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat. Perasaan marah besar menguasai tubuhku.

"Kyuubi... Terbanglah lebih cepat! Kita hancurkan semua yang menghalangi jalan kita! Kita selamatkan orang-orang yang ditangkap itu! Jangan ditunda lagi!"

Wajah Kyuubi di layar virtual digital itu, menunjukkan ekspresi garang.

 **["Baiklah... Kecepatan terbang ditingkatkan!"]**

WHUUUUSH!

Kecepatan terbang Kyuubi semakin luar biasa. Membuat guncangan semakin kuat saja. Aku memegang erat sandaran tangan kursiku. Menahan gejolak emosi marahku yang ingin meledak sekarang juga.

 **["MODE CHANGE! MODE 4!"]**

Mode 4? Kyuubi menggunakan mode 4 yang termasuk dalam tipe kecepatan, penyerang, dan pertahanan. Kekuatan elemen api yang didapatkannya dari DNA Boruto.

"Mode 4? Kau menggunakannya sekarang, Kyuubi?" tanyaku yang sangat penasaran.

 **["Ya, karena dengan menggunakan mode 4 ini, aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan kecepatan yang disertai tubuh yang bersinar kuning. Teknik ini dinamakan Yellow Flash...,"]** Kyuubi menggerakkan kursor berbentuk panah pada layar virtual digital, untuk menunjuk pada lambang api beserta tulisan 'MODE 4 ON' yang berada di atas kanan layar virtual digital tersebut. **["Teknik ini hampir sama dengan Fire Line yang dimiliki Aruna, Power Ball milik Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya saja Aruna mengobarkan api merah di sekujur tubuhnya dan membuatnya bergerak secepat kilat dalam jalur lurus. Kalau teknik Yellow Flash ini, memungkinkan aku memancarkan energi panas apiku ke seluruh tubuhku sehingga aku bisa bergerak lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan Aruna ini. Aku dan kau bisa melakukan serangan yang sangat kuat pada lawan jika menggunakan teknik ini."]**

"Oh, begitu."

 **["Ya, begitulah. Untuk langkah selanjutnya, serahkan padaku. Karena kau amnesia, aku pikir aku akan bersatu dalam satu tubuh dan satu pikiran denganmu. Intinya aku akan menggerakkan tubuhmu sesuka hatiku. Bagaimana?"]**

"Tidak masalah. Asal kau membantuku sampai menemukan orang-orang yang tertangkap itu."

 **["Baik. Kita akan bekerja sama."]**

"Hn!"

Mengangguk tegas, sikap serius tertampil di wajahku. Kyuubi menunjukkan ekspresi tegas dan terus terbang secepat cahaya dengan tubuh yang mengeluarkan sinar kuning.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kami tiba juga di orbit Yupiter. Di mana kami sudah dikepung oleh banyaknya Fighting Robotic. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya pada kami, dengan suara besar yang menggema.

 **["Siapa kalian?"]**

Suaranya itu kuperkirakan adalah seorang pria, terdengar jelas di telinga helmet-ku. Lalu Kyuubi yang berbicara pada mereka.

 **["Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Namun, yang jelas kami datang ke sini hanya untuk membebaskan orang-orang yang telah kalian tangkap. Jadi, biarkan kami lewat!"]**

 **["A-Apa!? Jangan-jangan kalian adalah mata-mata dari Lunar Blues!?"]**

 **["Ya, begitulah..."]**

 **["Tidak akan kami biarkan kalian lewat! SELURUH PASUKAN, SERANG!"]**

 **["YOOOOOOO!"]**

Berbagai suara melengking dan bergema semangat membara. Mereka bersorak keras setelah diberi komando seperti itu. Mereka segera membentuk lingkaran dan mengepung kami. Kami berada tepat di tengah-tengah mereka.

Aku mengetahui posisi musuh lewat simbol-simbol yang ditampilkan di layar virtual digital. Kyuubi memasang wajah garangnya.

Satu persatu dari musuh yang menggunakan Fighting Robotic, maju untuk menyerang Kyuubi. Kyuubi dengan sigap balik menyerang mereka, tetap menggunakan tubuh yang penuh sinar kuning.

 **["GIGANT HAND!"]**

Mengucapkan sebuah nama teknik, Kyuubi bergerak secepat cahaya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dengan teknik "Gigant Hand" itu. Namun yang mengejutkanku, sebuah dua tangan raksasa bersinar kuning bergerak cepat untuk menebas para Fighting Robotic dalam sekali pukulan, terlihat jelas di kaca bening itu. Aku merasa Kyuubi berputar-putar saat melakukannya.

Terjadilah ledakan besar yang tersebar banyak di orbit planet Yupiter itu.

DHUAAAR! DHUUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUUAAAR!

Semua musuh yang mengepung kami langsung meledak sekali terkena pukulan dari dua tangan raksasa bersinar kuning itu. Dalam hitungan menit, semua musuh disapu bersih oleh Kyuubi.

Aku yang menonton semua ini, menjadi tercengang. Baru kali ini aku melihat kekuatan elemen yang disamakan dengan sihir itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Kyuubi membentuk dua tangan raksasa bersinar kuning itu, untuk digunakan menyerang musuh yang berjumlah sangat banyak. Padahal kekuatannya itu hanya didapatkan dari sebuah data yang diciptakan dari konsep gabungan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi.

Entahlah, itu sangat menakjubkan. Membuatku tertarik ingin mencoba melakukannya.

 **["Semua musuh berhasil dilumpuhkan! Kita sekarang memasuki Planet Yupiter! Radarku mendeteksi adanya virus-virus mesin yang tersebar di langit Yupiter. Ini mengingatkanku pada ekspedisi ke Planet Hitam,"]** Kyuubi menyipitkan kedua matanya di layar virtual digital itu. **["Aktifkan mode ANTIVIRUS!"]**

PIP!

Muncul jendela baru di layar virtual digital. Tertera sebuah tulisan berwarna hijau, **[ANTIVIRUS AKTIF, PROSES PEMBERSIHAN VIRUS MESIN: 5%]** , disertai guncangan yang sangat kuat. Aku merasakan guncangan itu membuat perutku terasa mual. Otakku terasa berputar-putar. Perasaan trauma melanda diriku lagi.

Di kaca bening itu, aku melihat cahaya kehijauan yang dipancarkan dari tubuh Kyuubi, menghancurkan gelembung-gelembung aneh yang menghalangi jalan kami. Berarti tubuh Kyuubi tidak memancarkan sinar kuning lagi, melainkan memancarkan kekuatan "ANTIVIRUS". Untuk menghancurkan virus-virus mesin ini sampai tiba di permukaan planet Yupiter ini.

Benar-benar pertahanan yang sangat kuat, dikerahkan untuk melindungi planet Yupiter ini agar para musuh tidak bisa mencapai permukaan planet Yupiter. Tapi, Kyuubi dengan hebatnya terus maju dan memusnahkan virus-virus mesin yang diperkirakan terus ada sampai kami mencapai permukaan planet.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, kami terlepas juga dari cengkeraman virus-virus mesin itu. Menjumpai kabut hitam yang sangat tebal dan berudara beracun. Kyuubi bersuara dengan nada riang.

 **["Proses pembersihan virus sukses mencapai 100 %. Kita terbebas dari virus-virus ini. Kita akan melaju untuk mencapai permukaan Yupiter."]**

Aku tertawa senang karena keberhasilan Kyuubi ini.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kyuubi."

 **["Hehehe... Coba kita lihat keadaan geografis planet ini. Sistem kamera aktifkan!"]**

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Muncul beberapa jendela baru yang menghimpit layar virtual digital pertama, tertangkap beberapa gambar geografis planet Yupiter. Di mana wilayah planet ini terbagi dalam beberapa Sektor. Sektor-sektor ini dipenuhi pemukiman penduduk, pabrik, dan lain-lain. Juga tertangkap sebuah istana besar berwarna hitam dan berbentuk menyerupai kepala Singa, berada di salah satu Sektor tersebut. Lalu di samping istana besar itu, terdapat menara generator asap yang menembakkan pilar cahaya hitam ke langit.

Pemandangan di sini, menciptakan fantasi dejavu menguat di pikiranku. Seakan-akan aku pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Kemudian pandanganku teralihkan pada gambar berikutnya, tertangkap sebuah bangunan futuristik yang sangat besar, dengan lambang Yupiter Spy di puncak bangunan tersebut. Berarti bangunan besar itu adalah markas besar pasukan pertahanan Yupiter Spy.

Apakah mungkin Kirito dan yang lainnya berada di markas besar Yupiter Spy itu? Aku baru menduganya saja hingga Kyuubi bersuara lagi.

 **["Aku menangkap gambaran beberapa Fighting Robotic bergerak maju ke arah kita. Mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita di sini."]**

"Kalau begitu, kita hancurkan saja mereka!"

 **["Dengan senang hati."]**

Kedua mata Kyuubi menyipit tajam. Masih menggunakan mode 4, Kyuubi melesat terbang dengan tubuh bersinar kuning. Mengaktifkan teknik "Yellow Flash."

Di antara kabut hitam tebal yang menyelimuti langit Yupiter ini, Kyuubi bergerak untuk menghampiri para musuh. Para musuh saling menembakkan serangan mereka secara bersamaan.

Namun, Kyuubi tetap kuat untuk maju karena dirinya terlindungi dalam teknik "Yellow Flash" ini. Justru serangan para musuh tidak mempan dan malah terserap oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi balik menyerang mereka dengan menggunakan dua tangan raksasa bersinar kuning itu sekali lagi.

Sekali layangan pukulan, beberapa Fighting Robotic hancur dan meledak. Datang satu pukulan lagi, mampu menghancurkan 50 Fighting Robotic hingga meledak tanpa tersisa.

Begitulah seterusnya, muncul sejumlah Fighting Robotic baru dan berhasil dimusnahkan oleh dua tangan raksasa Kyuubi. Kyuubi terus maju dan maju untuk menyerang. Tanpa terasa, pertarungan ini sampai ke wilayah markas besar Yupiter Spy.

Bunyi keras menggema dari markas besar Yupiter Spy. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dan suara ribut orang-orang yang menggunakan Fighting Robotic itu.

 **["ADA PENYUSUP!"]**

 **["MATA-MATA LUNAR BLUES SUDAH BERADA DI WILAYAH MARKAS KITA!"]**

 **["APA!? KERAHKAN SEMUA PASUKAN DARI BERBAGAI DIVISI! CEPAT!"]**

 **["PENYUSUPNYA MENGGUNAKAN FIGHTING ROBOTIC BERBENTUK MUSANG BEREKOR SEMBILAN! MEREKA SUDAH BERHASIL MENGALAHKAN RATUSAN PASUKAN PERTAHANAN DI BULAN, MARS DAN YUPITER!"]**

 **["HAH!? YANG BENAR!?"]**

 **["BENAR!"]**

 **["ITU GAWAT SEKALI!"]**

 **["TAPI, TUNGGU DULU... FIGHTING ROBOTIC MUSANG BEREKOR SEMBILAN..."]**

 **["JANGAN-JANGAN DIA..."]**

 **["SALAH SATU ANGGOTA 12 SEEKER'S YANG HILANG KARENA DIHISAP SMALL BLACK HOLE, SERATUS TAHUN YANG LALU!"]**

 **["TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN DIA BISA HIDUP LAGI SAMPAI DI ZAMAN INI!"]**

 **["LAPORKAN INI PADA RAJA YUPITER!"]**

 **["BAIK!"]**

Salah satu dari Fighting Robotic itu mundur dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari layar virtual digital.

Kyuubi tersenyum dan berkata.

 **["Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui siapa kita yang sebenarnya. Mereka kelihatan takut begitu dan melaporkan kedatangan kita pada Raja mereka."]**

"Itu bagus. Kita bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertarung dengan Raja Yupiter. Aku tidak sabar ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku ini."

 **["Hm... Aku berpikiran yang sama denganmu. Tapi, terlebih dahulu kita temukan orang-orang yang ingin kau selamatkan itu. Apa kau tahu di mana mereka disekap?"]**

"Aku tahu. Mereka disekap di penjara bawah tanah."

 **["Oke, kalau begitu, kita gunakan Fox Cycle itu."]**

"Fox Cycle?"

 **["Motor yang bisa berfungsi sebagai kendaraan tambahan buatmu. Sistem mesinnya terhubung langsung dengan sistem yang ada di tubuhku. Aku bisa mengendalikannya dari jarak jauh dengan sinyal sensor."]**

"Oh."

 **["Ya sudah, aku akan segera memanggilnya keluar. FOX CYCLE, AKTIFKAN!"]**

Muncul jendela baru yang menghimpit layar virtual digital utama. Gambar sebuah motor futuristik tanpa roda yang menyerupai musang berekor sembilan berwarna jingga kehitaman, tertampil di jendela baru itu beserta tulisan **[FOX CYCLE AKTIF]**.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Terdengar bunyi halus dari arah layar virtual digital yang menampilkan gambar "Fox Cycle" itu. Membuatku semakin takjub karena baru mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki kendaraan selain Fighting Robotic ini. Ternyata ada motor canggih yang tersembunyi di dalam Fighting Robotic itu.

Muncul lagi jendela yang menggeser jendela "Fox Cycle" menjadi lebih kecil. Menampilkan gambaran denah Fighting Robotic di mana aku berada sekarang. Tampak satu simbol berbentuk motor keluar dari ujung lorong yang buntu. Berarti di ujung lorong buntu itu, Fox Cycle tersimpan selama ini di Fighting Robotic.

Simbol motor itu bergerak dan memancarkan cahaya hijau yang berkedip-kedip. Dia berjalan dengan cepat dan melewati jalan denah itu. Kemudian keluar lewat pintu yang dibuka Kyuubi.

Fox Cycle sekarang siap terbang untuk mencari orang-orang yang terpenjara di bawah tanah. Dia terbang dan menembus kabut hitam pekat itu. Meninggalkan kami, tanpa dikejar oleh para pasukan pertahanan Yupiter Spy. Pergerakannya terus bisa kuamati dari layar virtual digital yang ditunjuk Kyuubi padaku.

Selanjutnya, urusanku dan Kyuubi terfokus pada sekelompok Fighting Robotic dan berbagai pesawat bentuk aneh, yang mengepung kami, di atas markas Yupiter Spy. Aku tiba-tiba mendapatkan firasat yang sangat buruk. Firasat yang kurasakan sejak awal keberangkatan menuju ke Bulan ini.

SET!

Dari arah kaca lebar yang tembus pandang, aku melihat sebuah pesawat aneh muncul dan terbang mengambang tak jauh dariku. Dari arah atap pesawat itu, seseorang keluar dari atap pesawat yang terbuka lebar. Seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku dan Kyuubi.

"...!" aku sedikit membulatkan kedua mataku karena terkejut."Di-Dia..."

 **["Raja Yupiter yang kita lihat di rekaman itu."]**

"Akhirnya dia sudah datang...," mendadak aku merasa sangat marah."Kyuubi, kita kalahkan dia sekarang juga!"

 **["Ya, aku tahu."]**

Kyuubi menampilkan ekspresi muka yang garang. Sistem kamera menyorot lebih dekat pada sosok berjubah hitam sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas melalui layar virtual digital.

Dialah Raja Yupiter. Sosok yang misterius di balik jubah hitam. Wajahnya ditutupi topeng besi dan kepalanya ditutupi dengan tudung jubah hitamnya. Tidak diketahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Di layar virtual digital itu, dia berdiri sambil bersidekap dada. Kesannya menyombongkan diri. Aku sendiri geram melihatnya.

 **["Kyuubi... Dan ksatria Vulpecula. Salah satu anggota 12 Seeker's yang hilang, seratus tahun yang lalu...,"]** suara Raja Yupiter terdengar seperti mesin di gendang telingaku. **["Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di zaman ini. Aku tidak menyangka kau masih hidup dan terdampar di masa depan ini..."]**

Kyuubi semakin geram karena mendengar suaranya. Begitu juga denganku.

 **["Hei, jangan banyak berbasa-basi lagi. Langsung saja, tujuan kami datang ke sini adalah menantangmu untuk bertarung! Kita buktikan siapa yang paling hebat di antara kita!"]**

Otomatis semua orang yang berada di tempat itu, menjadi ribut lagi dibuatnya. Raja Yupiter bersikap sesantai mungkin dan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

 **["Menarik juga jika kalian menantangku bertarung. Baiklah... Aku menerima tantangan kalian. Tapi, ada syaratnya."]**

 **["Apa itu?"]**

 **["Jika aku yang menang, aku akan menyerang planet Bio-G hari ini dan kalian harus bersedia menjadi pengikutku. Tapi, sebaliknya jika kalian yang menang, aku tidak akan menyerang planet Bio-G dan aku akan menyerahkan kelompok 7 Explorer itu pada kalian. Bagaimana?"]**

Kyuubi berpikir sebentar. Begitu juga denganku. Lalu dia bertanya padaku.

 **["Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?"]**

"Hm, aku tidak keberatan. Kita terima saja syaratnya itu."

 **["Tapi, entah kenapa aku masih merasa ragu, atau jangan-jangan ini adalah tipuan."]**

"Aku juga merasa ragu. Tapi, ini dalam keadaan darurat. Lebih baik kita terima saja."

 **["Jika itu menurutmu, ya sudah, aku menurut saja."]**

Lantas Kyuubi berbicara lagi dengan Raja Yupiter.

 **["Baiklah, aku menerima syaratmu itu."]**

 **["Keputusan yang bagus,"]** Raja Yupiter mengangguk pelan. **["Aku ingin bertarung langsung dengan partner-mu, sang ksatria Vulpecula itu."]**

 **["Oh, kau ingin partner-ku keluar dari Fighting Robotic ini?"]**

 **["Ya."]**

 **["Baiklah... Naruto, keluarlah. Raja Yupiter ingin bertarung langsung denganmu!"]**

"Aku siap!"

Mengangguk tegas, aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang mengikat tubuhku dan langsung berdiri. Kyuubi memberikan isyarat padaku.

 **["Tunggu dulu, aku harus berpindah nyawa dan masuk ke dalam tubuhku kembali. Letakkan tanganmu ke layar ini."]**

Menuruti permintaan Kyuubi, aku meletakkan tangan kananku di layar virtual digital. Terjadilah koneksi percikan-percikan listrik. Aku merasa adanya energi yang masuk lewat tangan kananku yang terbungkus sarung tangan mekanik.

Butuh beberapa detik saja, nyawa Kyuubi kembali ke tubuh aslinya yang menempel di tubuhku. Aku berada dalam kekuasaannya sepenuhnya karena Kyuubi dalam satu tubuh dan satu pikiran denganku. Apapun yang dipikirkan, dirasakan, dilakukan, dan dialami Kyuubi, juga akan berlaku sama denganku. Aku akan mengikuti arahan Kyuubi selama Kyuubi menguasai diriku. Sebab amnesia ini, membuatku melupakan semua teknik Kyuubi sehingga tidak mungkin jika aku bertarung tanpa mengetahui teknik-teknik kekuatan elemenku sendiri.

Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengingat apa yang akan Kyuubi lakukan dalam menghadapi Raja Yupiter. Aku akan berusaha mengingat setiap jurus elemennya dengan baik agar aku bisa menggunakan semua jurus elemen itu tanpa koneksi satu tubuh dan satu pikiran dengan Kyuubi lagi. Untuk sementara, aku akan bertarung dengan bantuan Kyuubi yang bekerja sama denganku.

Sesudah itu, Kyuubi menuntunku untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang kendali. Suara pikiran Kyuubi terdengar olehku.

'Naruto, aku akan menggunakan tubuhmu dan pikiranmu secara penuh. Kau amnesia, makanya kupikir aku akan membantumu agar kau bisa mengalahkan Raja Yupiter itu. Kau tinggal mengingatnya dengan baik. Anggap saja pertarungan ini sebagai latihan awal buatmu.'

Aku menjawab perkataan Kyuubi lewat suara pikiranku.

'Aku mengerti.'

'Oke, kita keluar sekarang, partner.'

Kami tersenyum dan melangkah dengan kompak. Perasaan bersemangat Kyuubi dapat kurasakan juga. Kami juga bertekad akan mengalahkan Raja Yupiter dan berusaha menyelamatkan zaman ini.

Meninggalkan ruang kendali, kami berjalan lagi untuk keluar dari Fighting Robotic. Fighting Robotic kini dikendalikan oleh hologram induk sistem yang masih berkoneksi dengan si robot capung, DRF-002. Fighting Robotic mendarat dan berdiri tepat di halaman depan markas besar Yupiter Spy.

Pintu terbuka secara otomatis, kami keluar dan menuruni tangga yang berpijak di permukaan tanah yang gersang dan kering. Tidak ada tanaman yang menghiasi halaman depan markas besar Yupiter Spy. Di mana-mana, kabut hitam yang terlihat.

Pesawat berbentuk aneh yang membawa Raja Yupiter juga mendarat tak jauh dariku. Raja Yupiter turun dari atap pesawat dengan cara terbang ringan dan mendarat sukses di tanah.

Angin tidak bertiup. Suasana terasa panas sekali. Mungkin ini karena efek dari kabut hitam ini.

Dari jarak beberapa meter, kami dan Raja Yupiter saling berhadapan. Tidak diketahui bagaimana ekspresi Raja Yupiter sekarang.

"Akhirnya kita bertatap muka secara langsung, ksatria Vulpecula. Bersiaplah untuk kalah!"

Aku memasang wajah yang garang. Kedua mataku menajam. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat.

"Tidak akan! Akulah yang mengalahkanmu, Raja Yupiter!" sahutku yang tidak sabar lagi untuk bertarung."AYO, KITA MULAI BERTARUNG SEKARANG!"

"Baiklah... Kau yang maju duluan!"

Aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang mengambil ahli kesadaranku dan menggerakkan tubuhku secara penuh. Dia mengucapkan kalimat perintah suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

"MODE CHANGE! MODE 3!" tangan kananku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari arah sabuk kananku, bersamaan warna pakaian armor besiku berubah menjadi warna putih seperti kristal es."ICE SWORD!"

Sebuah pedang panjang berwarna putih sebening es, tercipta dan keluar dari dalam "Fox Armor" - mulut musang terbuka lebar yang terpasang di sabuk kananku. Pedang yang bernama "Ice Sword."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENJELASAN TENTANG TEKNIK ELEMEN POWER BALL DI CHAPTER INI:**

 **Kyuubi (Power Ball Naruto)**

 **Mode 1 (elemen angin)**

 **Wind Shelter: pelindung angin berbentuk kubah yang diciptakan dari angin yang dipadatkan.**

 **Mode 3 (elemen es)**

 **Frozen Dew: kekuatan embun pembeku yang dilayangkan dari pedang es atau mulut.**

 **Typhoon Snow: putaran tubuh sambil menggunakan pedang atau semburan dari tubuh untuk menghasilkan badai es.**

 **Mode 4 (elemen api)**

 **Yellow Flash: teknik kecepatan tubuh yang dihasilkan dari cahaya panas api dan dikeluarkan melalui kulit.**

 **Gigant Hand: teknik api yang membentuk dua tangan raksasa bersinar kuning, yang dihasilkan dengan sistem telekinesis atau kekuatan pikiran tingkat tinggi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya selesai chapter 8 dalam satu hari ini. Capek lho buatnya. :3**

 **Saya senang bisa terus dapat ide buat nulis fic ini. Untuk seterusnya akan saya sambung kelanjutannya jika ada waktu lagi.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 9 ya.**

 **Minggu, 8 Januari 2017**


	9. Kalah

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 19 Februari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OC pendukung cerita:**

 **Kurosaki Reiji (OC ini milik teman saya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 SEEKER'S: WHO AM I?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9. Kalah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini pedang putih itu tergenggam di tangan kananku. Aku memegangnya dengan penuh rasa takjub. Terasa dingin seperti es yang siap membekukan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

Pandanganku terarah pada musuhku yang tengah menungguku. Terasa naluri ingin menyerang muncul kembali untuk membangkitkan jiwa bertarungku. Fantasi dejavu itu bukan sekedar khayalan lagi. Inilah kenyataan yang pernah kualami sebelumnya.

Otakku mendapatkan sinyal perintah dari Kyuubi. Kyuubi menggerakkan aku untuk segera menyerang Raja Yupiter itu.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, kedua kakiku terbungkuskan sepatu besi mekanik, bergerak menuju ke tempat Raja Yupiter berdiri sekarang. Waktunya pertarungan dimulai.

WHUUUSH!

Bagaikan kilat, aku melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Berlari dengan nafsu membunuh. Terasa waktuku melambat. Aku sendiri yang bergerak dalam tempo waktu yang tidak dapat kuhitung. Fokusku hanya ingin menghabisi musuhku di depan mataku ini.

Raja Yupiter, bersiaplah menerima serangan pertama dariku!

"FROZEN DEW!"

Suara kerasku keluar dengan sendirinya dari tenggorokanku. Kyuubi menggerakkan aku untuk mengayunkan pedang secara horizontal. Membentuk serangan embun es yang bertiup dengan kencangnya ke arah Raja Yupiter.

Dalam hitungan detik, tiupan embun es yang begitu besar bergerak cepat, nyaris mendekati Raja Yupiter. Aku berhenti berlari dan menunggu reaksi serangan pertamaku itu. Berharap seranganku ini mengenai musuhku itu.

Tapi, harapan itu tinggallah sebuah harapan. Ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan.

Serangan **"Frozen Dew"** itu mampu dibalikkan oleh Raja Yupiter, hanya menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Cahaya kehitaman menguar dari tangan kanannya yang terbungkuskan sarung tangan hitam. Dia begitu santai saat menghadapi seranganku itu. Tanpa menghindar sedikitpun.

Sebaliknya, serangan embun beku tertolak dan dikembalikan padaku. Dengan kata lain, serangan itu meluncur tepat ke arahku sekarang.

Ini di luar dugaan. Aku akan dibalas dengan seranganku sendiri. Ini namanya senjata makan tuan.

Sebelum itu terjadi, sinyal perintah muncul lagi di otakku. Kyuubi membantuku untuk berubah wujud.

"MODE CHANGE! MODE 1!"

Dalam hitungan detik, pakaian armorku berubah menjadi warna orange kehitaman. Kyuubi mengirim sinyal perintah padaku untuk menggunakan teknik teleportasi.

BLIIIIZT!

Aku bergerak secepat angin. Berpindah tempat ke tempat lain sebelum serangan embun beku itu mengenaiku. Sebagai gantinya, serangan embun beku itu menghilang di udara, tanpa mengenai apapun.

Udara yang panas dan diselubungi kabut hitam, serta orang-orang Yupiter Spy masih menyaksikan pertarunganku dengan Raja Yupiter. Aku merasa syok dengan kejadian yang kualami barusan. Aku terkejut jika serangan embun beku itu mampu dibalikkan tanpa disentuh sedikitpun oleh Raja Yupiter. Hal ini mengingatkanku pada kemampuan telekinesis yang mampu membalikkan serangan lawan sehingga menjadi serangan balasan untuk lawan. Itu berarti Raja Yupiter ini memiliki kekuatan pikiran yang sama dimiliki oleh manusia Vega ras Taurus.

Entahlah. Aku baru menebaknya begitu kecuali aku harus membuktikannya kalau Raja Yupiter itu adalah manusia Vega ras Taurus.

Di balik kabut hitam itu, aku melihat Raja Yupiter tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya berpijak. Kedua mataku menajam seiring Kyuubi berbisik di dalam pikiranku.

'Seperti yang kuduga, Raja Yupiter itu memang memiliki kekuatan telekinesis. Hal ini mengingatkanku saat bertarung dengan kaisar ras Leo.'

Aku menjawab bisikan Kyuubi melalui pikiran juga.

'Oh, begitu. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Kyuubi?'

'Hmmm... Sebaiknya kita harus terus menyerangnya.'

'Oke. Aku mengerti.'

Kami saling bersepakat bersama. Menganggukkan kepala untuk mengikat batin, jiwa dan pikiran untuk saling terus bekerja sama. Niat kami menyatu untuk menghabisi Raja Yupiter.

Demi melindungi semua orang dan seluruh alam semesta ini, aku harus tetap berjuang. Inilah akhir penentuannya.

Dengan sigap, aku terbang sesuai instruksi Kyuubi selanjutnya. Pedang yang kupegang sekarang, berubah bentuk dan warnanya menjadi orange. Itulah namanya pedang angin atau **"Windy Sword."**

Bergerak secepat angin, aku terbang mendekati Raja Yupiter. Pedangku terayunkan membentuk tebasan garis tegak lurus. Serangan ini dinamakan **"Piece Line."**

WHUUUUSH!

Terciptalah tebasan angin berbentuk garis tegak lurus, meluncur tepat ke arah Raja Yupiter. Raja Yupiter tetap tenang dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya hingga seranganku itu hampir mengenainya.

DHUUUUAAASH!

Seranganku meledak begitu saja tanpa mengenai tubuh Raja Yupiter. Seperti ada penghalang atau perisai yang melindungi tubuh Raja Yupiter, sehingga serangan apapun dipastikan tidak dapat mengenainya.

Mengetahui hal itu, aku kembali terkejut. Bersamaan Raja Yupiter mengatakan sesuatu.

"Seranganmu masih lemah. Sampai di sini sajakah seranganmu itu, ksatria Vulpecula? Keluarkan semua kemampuanmu. Aku sangat menantinya..."

Terkesan meremehkan, membuat aku geram mendengarnya. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat.

"Huh... Ini baru permulaan. Untuk selanjutnya, akan kukerahkan semua kemampuanku! AKAN KUKALAHKAN KAU SEKARANG JUGA, RAJA YUPITER!" seruku yang marah spontan bersama Kyuubi."MODE CHANGE! MODE 5!"

SRIIIING!

Terjadilah perubahan pada tubuhku. Bersinar terang yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Terasa hangat dan begitu besar. Aku merasa lebih kuat.

Butuh beberapa detik, proses perubahan itu selesai dan menampakkan wujud yang baru.

Helmet yang kupakai masih berbentuk kepala musang, tapi kini berwarna hitam. Pakaian armorku berwarna serba hitam dan berdesain futuristik. Masih mengenakan sabuk ekor sembilan Kyuubi yang melingkari pinggangku. Pedang yang kugenggam di tangan kananku, berubah warna menjadi hitam dan berubah juga bentuknya, memberikan senjata tambahan yang sama sehingga tangan kiriku kini menggenggam pedang yang mirip dengan pedang yang kugenggam di tangan kananku. Itu berarti aku memiliki dua senjata kembar yang diketahui bernama **"Twin Dark Electric."**

Dalam wujud yang baru ini, aku merasakan energi yang begitu besar dan segera menuntunku untuk bergerak menyerang Raja Yupiter. Tubuhku mulai dipenuhi percikan-percikan listrik yang berwarna hitam.

Perasaan dan hatiku terasa ditutupi dengan aura hitam. Pikiranku terfokuskan pada target sasaranku yaitu Raja Yupiter itu. Sesuatu membisikkan kalimat perintah di otakku.

'Bunuh dia sekarang, Naruto!'

Begitulah pesan yang tersampaikan untukku. Mendesakku untuk segera berlari cepat menuju Raja Yupiter sekarang.

WHUUUUUSH!

Waktu terasa berjalan kurang sedetik. Aku sudah menjangkau tempat Raja Yupiter berdiri. Jarak kami begitu dekat. Pasti Raja Yupiter sangat kaget akan kejutan ini.

"Apa!?"

Benar, dia kaget. Secara refleks, aku mengayunkan pedangku yang berada di tangan kanan. Pedang itu bermuatan listrik yang begitu besar.

Suatu informasi muncul di otakku, memberitahukan bahwa serangan ini dinamakan **"Storm Shock."**

Storm Shock yang berarti serangan badai petir yang bisa mengejutkan lawan hingga syok, sehingga bisa melakukan serangan dalam jarak dekat. Hal ini bisa dilanjutkan dengan teknik dua pedang.

Pedang di tangan kananku terayunkan dengan kecepatan luar biasa, bergerak secara horizontal. Sementara pedang di tangan kiriku, bergerak secara vertikal.

Namun, dua serangan ganda itu tidak mengenai Raja Yupiter. Terasa dua pedangku mengenai sebuah perisai tidak kasat mata, aku membelalakkan kedua mataku.

"Apa!?"

Raja Yupiter seakan-akan menertawaiku dari balik topeng besinya.

"Serangan jarak dekat tidak akan mampu mengenaiku. Apalagi serangan jarak jauh sekalipun. Enyahlah!"

Hanya mengatakan itu, aku benar-benar mendapatkan serangan yang begitu besar, menolakku dengan tekanan yang begitu kuat. Entah apa yang terjadi. Aku terpelanting jauh ke belakang.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seperti panah yang baru ditembakkan dari busur, begitulah yang kurasakan. Tekanan gelombang kejut itu membuat tubuhku melemah. Tidak berdaya. Seakan-akan aku digenggam begitu kuat.

Terpental beberapa meter dari jarak Raja Yupiter berada, aku terhenti persis di udara. Tubuhku tidak dapat kugerakkan. Aku merasa lumpuh.

'Kyuubi, apa yang terjadi?' tanyaku pada Kyuubi melalui komunikasi pikiranku.

'Sepertinya kita terjebak di dalam kekuatan telekinesis Raja Yupiter. Tubuh kita terasa digenggam kuat. Aku merasa saraf-saraf kita dilumpuhkan olehnya,' jawab Kyuubi yang juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

'Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?'

'Kita akan berusaha sekali lagi untuk melawannya.'

Tekad yang begitu kuat, Kyuubi mencoba melawan kekuatan telekinesis ini. Karena diketahui Kyuubi juga memiliki kemampuan telekinesis. Tapi, apa mungkin kemampuan telekinesis Kyuubi ini mampu mengalahkan kekuatan telekinesis Raja Yupiter ini? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu persis. Namun, yang pasti, hal itu dapat terwujudkan.

Aku hanya berharap pada kemampuan Kyuubi yang hanya sebatas kecanggihan teknologi. Bisakah kemampuan teknologi mengalahkan kemampuan telekinesis alami itu? Ya Tuhan, bantulah kami.

KREK!

Terasa diremuk semakin kuat. Tulang-tulangku berbunyi keras seakan-akan mau patah. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara saja, tidak bisa kulakukan.

SET!

Tiba-tiba, Raja Yupiter muncul tepat di depan mataku. Berjarak beberapa meter. Dia melayang-layang ringan di udara.

Begitu tenang dan santai, Raja Yupiter berkata padaku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, meskipun kau berusaha keras sekalipun. Menyerahlah dan mengaku kalah sekarang."

Kesakitan yang luar biasa karena tubuhku terasa dibelit oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata, bagaikan dibelit ular piton yang begitu besar dan kuat. Aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan semua serangan yang kumiliki ataupun menggerakkan tubuhku. Semuanya lumpuh, tidak bertenaga dan mati rasa. Berbicara saja, sukar untuk kuungkapkan.

Tangan kanan Raja Yupiter bergerak ke depan seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Dia pun berkata sekali lagi.

"Riwayatmu sudah tamat sekarang. Sebelum itu, jawablah pertanyaanku. Apa kau mau menjadi pengikutku yang setia?"

Diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab, aku mendapat kebebasan untuk berbicara. Tenggorokanku yang tercekat kini bisa mengeluarkan suara dengan mudah.

Segera saja aku jawab pertanyaannya itu.

"A-Aku... Ti-Tidak akan mengaku kalah dan aku tidak akan mau menjadi pengikutmu. Ka-Kau yang akan mati. A-Aku akan segera membunuhmu, Raja Yupiter. Ca-Camkan itu."

Raja Yupiter tampak terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, dia menyahut.

"Jika itu menjadi keputusanmu, apa boleh buat. Bersiaplah untuk mati, ksatria Vulpecula!"

Gerakan tangan kanan Raja Yupiter semakin menggenggam kuat. Bersamaan tubuhku semakin dibelit sesuatu dengan kuat juga. Tulang-tulangku terasa mau patah. Napasku mulai terasa sesak.

Apakah hidupku berakhir seperti ini? Aku mati di tangan Raja Yupiter yang telah membunuh semua orang, termasuk rekan-rekan 12 Seeker's-ku itu.

Tidak! Ini salah. Aku tidak akan mati karena hal semacam ini.

Kyuubi, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu sekali lagi. Patahkan kemampuan telekinesis ini.

Napasku hampir tertutup. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan membuat dadaku semakin sesak. Tubuhku semakin melemah. Tidak berdaya lagi.

Sepertinya malaikat maut akan menjemputku sebentar lagi karena samar-samar penglihatanku mulai kabur. Menangkap putaran lubang hitam yang muncul mendadak di depan mataku.

Sebuah tangan lembut yang pertama keluar dari pusaran lubang hitam itu. Kemudian seluruh badannya, dan tidak begitu jelas siapa dia. Sosok yang meraih dua lenganku dengan cepat.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, Naruto!" ucap sosok itu dengan nada suaranya yang begitu lembut."Tempat ini tidak aman. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Raja Yupiter itu sendirian."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ayo, cepat!"

Tanpa dikomando lagi, sosok itu menarikku masuk ke lubang hitam. Bersamaan diriku terasa dibawa terbang olehnya. Meninggalkan arena pertempuran begitu saja.

Siapa dia? Sosok yang telah membawaku kabur dari sana. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena sinyal kesadaranku hampir direnggut oleh kekuatan telekinesis Raja Yupiter. Tubuhku melemah. Benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak hingga membuatku tidak bisa menyadari keadaan sekitar. Responku pada alam nyata terburamkan dengan sesuatu aura yang kuat. Menimbulkan kegelapan yang menutupi penglihatanku sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di penjara bawah tanah.

Di sana, terdapat bilik-bilik penjara yang tersusun rapi dengan dipisahkan sebuah lorong yang sepi dan remang-remang. Hanya ditemani lampu temaram yang bercahaya redup. Tempat yang terbuat dari batu yang tergabung dengan besi, berdesain futuristik dan berteknologi canggih. Dilengkapi sistem keamanan yang begitu ketat karena ada para penjaga yang bersenjatakan teknologi yang sangat tinggi. Para penjaga itu adalah para robot yang menyerupai manusia berpakaian zirah perang berdesain futuristik. Mereka berdiri di tempat yang sudah ditentukan, tetap siap siaga terhadap keadaan sekitarnya.

Suasana sangat dingin seperti di kutub. Sehingga membuat para tawanan yang disekap di sana, merasa kedinginan sekali. Tapi, untung sekali, pakaian yang mereka kenakan dilengkapi dengan sistem pengaturan suhu sehingga mereka bisa mengatur suhu pakaian mereka menjadi hangat. Agar tetap bisa bertahan hidup selama disekap di sana.

Para tawanan yang terdiri dari kelompok 7 Explorers yaitu Kirito, Lisbeth, Sinon, Klein, Eugeo dan Sasame, mereka sedang menunggu bantuan dari pihak Lunar Blues. Berharap Asuna bisa mencapai Lunar Blues lalu melaporkan tentang mereka yang ditangkap pada pihak Lunar Blues. Dengan begitu, pihak Lunar Blues bisa melakukan sebuah rencana agar bisa membebaskan mereka secepatnya. Kalau tidak, dua hari mendatang, waktu hukuman mati akan mengancam nyawa mereka sebentar lagi.

Hal ini yang sangat dirisaukan oleh Kirito. Dia berjalan bolak-balik seperti setrika begitu. Terus mengecek Pocket Book yang dia pegang di tangan kanannya, berharap bisa berkomunikasi dengan pihak Lunar Blues. Tapi, sinyal komunikasi tidak terhubung dengan sinyal komunikasi Lunar Blues karena dihalangi sesuatu. Untuk menggunakan Power Ball miliknya, itu juga tidak bisa karena Power Ball miliknya saat ini sedang mengalami **"error"** akibat diserang oleh pasukan pertahanan Yupiter Spy - pada saat dia dan teman-temannya ditangkap.

Tidak ada jalan keluar lain lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Hanya menunggu saja, itu akan mempercepat bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya dan nyawa teman-temannya. Tidak cara lain selain berdoa pada Tuhan yang Maha Esa.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" sahut Kirito yang frustasi sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Kita akan dihukum mati, dua hari lagi. Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk keluar dari sini."

Semua orang yang berada dalam satu penjara dengannya, ikut merasakan frustasi yang sama dengannya. Mereka sedang duduk di lantai yang terbuat dari batu dingin, memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Salah satu dari mereka, berkata pada Kirito.

"Tenanglah, Kapten. Pasti ada jalan untuk mengatasi masalah ini."

Perhatian Kirito tertuju pada orang yang duduk dengan santai. Menghentikan jalannya sejenak dan menatap orang itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tenang katamu? Mana bisa aku tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Klein, kau malah tidak memberi solusi yang tepat untukku. Tapi, malah memperparah keadaan."

"Lho... Rasanya solusi tenang adalah lebih baik. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Eugeo?"

Klein yang melipat tangan di dada sambil duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok batu, melirik Eugeo yang duduk di sampingnya. Eugeo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tampang yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa?" Klein menunjukkan wajah sewot."Kenapa kau bilang begitu sih?"

"Pendapatku hanya itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Huh... Sia-sia saja jika meminta pendapat padamu."

Merengut dengan tampang yang sewot, Klein melototi Eugeo. Eugeo hanya tertawa cengengesan untuk menanggapinya.

Menyaksikan itu, Kirito menghelakan napas frustasinya yang semakin tenggelam di dasar samudera yang dalam. Dia benar-benar kehabisan akal.

Lalu para gadis yang mendengarkan mereka berbicara, ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

"Solusi yang tepat memang harus bersikap tenang, Kapten," tukas Lisbeth yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Ya, aku setuju juga dengan perkataan Klein tadi," ujar Sinon yang bersikap tenang dan duduk di samping Lisbeth.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum kita keluar dari sini. Apa kalian tidak takut dihukum mati?" tanya Kirito.

"Kami takut kok, Kapten," kata Sasame yang duduk di samping Sinon."Kami percaya bantuan akan segera datang untuk menyelamatkan kita."

"Apa benar begitu, Sasame?"

"Ya, aku yakin karena aku mendapatkan firasat yang mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang mendekat ke sini."

"Sesuatu apa itu?"

Kirito dan lainnya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang diungkapkan Sasame itu. Sebab Sasame adalah keturunan manusia Vega ras Taurus yang memiliki kemampuan mendeteksi keberadaan sesuatu yang berjarak sangat jauh. Dia mampu merasakan pergerakan sesuatu melalui gelombang inframerah dan gravitasi. Kemampuan alami yang didapatkannya sejak lahir.

Sasame hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kirito itu, namun niatnya batal ketika terjadi ledakan besar yang tiba-tiba muncul di tempat itu.

DHUAAAAR!

Hal ini membuat Kirito dan teman-temannya kaget setengah mati. Mereka segera melihat apa yang terjadi.

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Ledakan demi ledakan terus terjadi. Suasana menjadi ribut. Para penjaga berlarian mendekati pusat ledakan tersebut.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Para penjaga habis dibantai oleh sesuatu yang menembakkan energi laser yang begitu besar. Sehingga mereka tidak mampu melawan serangan sesuatu itu meskipun dibekali dengan senjata yang sangat canggih. Mereka musnah dan meledak berkeping-keping karena terkena tembakan energi laser itu.

Kirito dan teman-teman melihat kejadian itu di balik jeruji laser merah. Mereka ternganga sekaligus takjub setelah mengetahui sesuatu yang sedang bertarung dengan sekelompok penjaga penjara bawah tanah. Sesuatu itu adalah...

"Motor berbentuk musang berekor sembilan?" Kirito membulatkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya."Jangan-jangan motor itu..."

Sasame menyambung perkataan Kirito yang sempat dia potong.

"Milik Seeker yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Power Ball musang berekor sembilan yaitu Kyuubi."

Lisbeth ikut berseru gembira.

"Hebat! Aku tidak menyangka dia masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Itu berarti Uzumaki Naruto... Masih hidup di zaman ini. Ini... Tidak mungkin!"

Klein juga berseru tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sebuah motor berbentuk musang berekor sembilan yang kini datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Dia terus menembakkan energi laser merah dari kedua matanya untuk memusnahkan para penjaga yang berdatangan menyerangnya. Sesekali dia melindungi dirinya dengan perisai jika ada penjaga yang menembakinya dengan senjata yang berkekuatan laser api kuat.

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit, semua musuh dimusnahkannya. Tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Hal ini mengundang decak kagum bagi tawanan lainnya yang berada di bilik penjara yang berbeda dengan bilik penjara yang ditempati kelompok Kirito.

Tawanan lain itu adalah seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 19 tahun. Memiliki ciri-ciri seperti rambut abu-abu, bermata onix, bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, berpakaian seragam khas Lunar Blues dan mempunyai soket berbentuk jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Namanya adalah Kurosaki Reiji.

Panggilan akrabnya adalah Rei. Salah satu anggota Lunar Blues yang ditangkap Yupiter Spy sejak dua bulan yang lalu, pada saat dia tidak sengaja melintasi kawasan tatasurya.

Dia tahu bahwa ada kelompok yang berasal dari organisasi yang sama dengannya, ikut disekap di penjara bawah tanah ini. Bahkan dia mengenal salah satu anggota 7 Explorers itu.

Dia ingin bebas dari tempat yang mengurungnya ini. Apalagi dia harus mencari sesuatu yang hilang darinya yaitu tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Keadaan kembali pulih sediakala. Fox Cycle memusatkan dirinya untuk mendekati para tawanan. Dia bergerak santai sambil terbang mengambang di udara.

Begitu dekat dengan Kirito dan teman-teman, dia langsung menunjukkan sebuah pesan data yang ditulis langsung oleh Kyuubi. Kedua matanya memproyeksikan pesan data itu melalui layar virtual digital besar agar dapat dibaca oleh Kirito dan teman-teman.

Pesan data itu tertulis seperti ini:

 **[Aku Kyuubi, salah satu Power Ball milik Seeker yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Atas perintah Naruto, aku datang untuk menyelamatkan kalian. Aku akan mentransfer kalian langsung ke planet Bio-G melalui sistem teleportasi. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk berteleportasi. Aku sarankan kalian saling berpegangan tangan sekarang.]**

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Kirito dan semuanya menjadi senang. Mereka saling mengekspresikan rasa senang mereka dengan berbagai tingkah.

"Akhirnya kita bebas!" Eugeo menangis terharu.

"Hore! Bantuan dari 12 Seeker's sudah datang!" Lisbeth mengepalkan kedua tinjunya ke udara.

"Pokoknya kita saling berpegangan tangan sekarang. Ikuti instruksi yang ada di pesan data itu. Mengerti!" Kirito memberikan komando pada teman-temannya.

"Mengerti!" balas semuanya.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Motor musang itu berbunyi halus dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya untuk membenarkan perkataan Kirito tadi. Kelompok Kirito saling mengangguk dan saling berpegangan tangan.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah siap, Fox Cycle segera menukar layar virtual digital dengan cahaya sorot yang begitu terang dan mengarah pada kelompok Kirito. Dia menggunakan sistem teleportasi untuk memindahkan kelompok Kirito ke planet Bio-G. Proses teleportasi hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sedetik saja.

Sekelebat cahaya putih menyelimuti tempat itu. Bersamaan semua tawanan juga dipindahkan ke planet Bio-G, termasuk Rei juga. Fox Cycle juga ikut bersama mereka dalam proses sistem teleportasi ini.

Kini tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang menghuni penjara bawah tanah itu. Hanya tertinggal sebuah kesunyian yang tidak berujung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan yang tergesa-gesa, menggema di lantai bening seperti kaca di lorong itu. Sebuah kursi dorong tanpa roda terbang mengambang di udara, bertenaga anti gravitasi, berjalan cepat secara otomatis. Seorang gadis berambut putih menduduki kursi yang berdesain futuristik dan berteknologi canggih itu, dengan ditemani oleh robot kucing berekor dua dan seorang gadis berambut coklat terang. Mereka berjalan dengan tampang cemas, menuju ke salah satu bangsal di ruang kesehatan itu.

Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto melalui pemberitahuan dari Asuna, Koneko dan Kibby langsung tancap gas untuk pergi menuju ke tempat Naruto dirawat. Sebab Naruto tidak sadarkan diri usai pulang dari Yupiter bersama Asuna dan Leafa.

Untung sekali, Asuna sempat menyelamatkan Naruto sebelum Naruto benar-benar diremuk sampai mati dalam genggaman tangan Raja Yupiter. Lalu berkat kemampuan Leafa sebagai manusia Vega ras Sagitarius, Leafa sempat membawa kabur Fighting Robotic milik Naruto sebelum benar-benar dihancurkan oleh pasukan Yupiter Spy. Mereka melakukan kerja sama dalam penyatuan kekuatan mereka untuk menyelamatkan hidup Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar dalam keadaan yang nyaris sekarat. Saraf-sarafnya dilumpuhkan agar dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Otaknya tetap berfungsi meskipun saraf-sarafnya dilumpuhkan. Namun, berkat dokter yang menangani keadaannya, mampu mengembalikan keadaan Naruto menjadi normal sediakala. Dokter itu juga memiliki kemampuan telekinesis karena termasuk keturunan manusia Vega ras Taurus.

Saraf-saraf Naruto tidak mengalami kelumpuhan lagi. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengalami trauma yang sangat fatal akibat kelumpuhan saraf ini. Membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama lima jam ini.

Beberapa orang tampak berkumpul di bangsal nomor 15 itu, untuk melihat keadaannya, termasuk Asuna dan Leafa serta kelompok 7 Explorers.

Setelah diselamatkan oleh Fox Cycle itu, Kirito dan teman-temannya tiba tepat di markas besar Lunar Blues, langsung bertemu dengan Asuna. Asuna sangat senang ketika bertemu dengan mereka kembali dan sangat berterima kasih pada Kyuubi yang telah menyelamatkan semua temannya.

Kemudian Asuna menceritakan perihal tentang Naruto pada teman-temannya. Mereka sangat kaget setelah mengetahui bahwa Menma yang mereka kenal adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang diketahui sudah menghilang sejak 100 tahun yang lalu. Mereka tidak menduga bakal bertemu dengan salah satu 12 Seeker's yang melegenda itu.

Oleh sebab itu, kelompok Kirito sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto sekaligus Kyuubi. Jika tidak ada Naruto ataupun Kyuubi, sudah pasti mereka akan mati karena dihukum mati. Inilah takdir mereka untuk diselamatkan oleh Seeker musang itu.

Semua orang yang menunggu di tempat Naruto dirawat, berharap Naruto segera sadar. Mereka berharap juga keadaan Naruto membaik sebelum perang itu terjadi. Karena mereka sangat membutuhkan bantuan Naruto untuk bisa melawan pihak Yupiter Spy yang ingin merebut planet Bio-G.

Ketika Koneko, Kibby dan Asuna tiba di bangsal nomor 15 itu, semua orang menyambut mereka dengan penuh haru. Karena semua orang turut bersedih atas kejadian yang menimpa Naruto dan Koneko. Hanya mereka, dua anggota 12 Seeker's yang selamat dan hidup sampai di zaman ini. Selebihnya, para 12 Seeker's lainnya sudah tewas sejak 100 tahun yang lalu.

Koneko yang masih sakit, belum bisa berjalan. Hanya mampu duduk terdiam di atas kursi roda berteknologi canggih itu. Dia mendekati tempat tidur yang ditempati Naruto. Wajahnya kelihatan suram. Kedua matanya meredup sayu. Hatinya merasa sedih sekali.

Di hadapannya, Naruto terbaring lemah dalam balutan selimut berwarna putih. Kedua mata Naruto menutup rapat. Naruto berpakaian pasien. Masker oksigen canggih menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Alat infus canggih juga terpasang di tangan kanannya.

Tangan Koneko yang lemah, bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terletak di luar selimut yang dipakai Naruto. Dia begitu terguncang saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang menjadi seperti ini. Tidak tega membiarkan Naruto mengalami hal semacam ini.

Dia tidak bisa membantu Naruto untuk mengalahkan Raja Yupiter karena keadaannya yang masih belum pulih. Dia berpikir seandainya jika dia sehat dan kuat, pasti dia bisa mengikuti Naruto untuk pergi ke Bulan itu, menemui Kyuubi dan pergi ke Yupiter untuk melawan Raja Yupiter. Demi menyelamatkan semua orang dan alam semesta, mereka akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menaklukkan Yupiter Spy.

Sungguh tidak dapat dielakkan lagi, Raja Yupiter tidak bisa dikalahkan begitu saja. Bahkan Kyuubi yang diperkirakan dapat mengalahkan Raja Yupiter, bisa juga dikalahkan begitu saja.

Tidak ada cara lain untuk mengalahkan Raja Yupiter. Cara apapun tidak akan mempan untuk dilakukan. Hal ini terus menjadi momok yang dipikirkan oleh para penghuni planet Bio-G.

Untuk masalah menghadapi Raja Yupiter, hal itu dikesampingkan dulu. Memusatkan pikiran mereka hanya untuk menunggu Naruto sadar kembali.

Kedua mata emas yang penuh cahaya dan berkaca-kaca, perasaan sedih ditahan Koneko sekuat mungkin. Dia ingin menangis tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto agar tidak menangis lagi. Tapi, apa daya dia tidak mampu menepati janjinya itu karena air mata itu tidak dapat ditahan lagi, tumpah jua untuk membasahi bumi.

"Naruto... Sadarlah... Aku mohon... Sadarlah... Jangan buat aku cemas seperti ini... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto begitu erat. Kibby yang berdiri di samping kiri kursi rodanya, ikut sedih melihat dia yang begitu sedih.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian haru membiru ini, juga ikut bersedih.

Asuna yang berdiri di samping Kirito, ikut meneteskan air matanya. Dia menyeka air bening yang mengalir di sudut kedua mata coklat karamelnya. Lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Koneko.

"Koneko, jangan menangis...," Asuna memegang kedua bahu Koneko dari samping kanan."Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia hanya butuh istirahat agar bisa menghilangkan rasa traumanya. Pasti sebentar lagi, dia akan sadar. Percayalah padaku."

Sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya, Koneko menoleh ke arah Asuna dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, Asuna. Terima kasih."

"Hm, sama-sama."

Asuna tersenyum manis. Koneko juga tersenyum, tapi senyuman yang simpul.

Semua orang turut senang dalam suasana ini karena Asuna sudah menghibur Koneko yang sedang dilanda kesedihan. Mereka berharap untuk kedepannya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan mereka bisa memenangkan peperangan itu.

Di antara mereka, ada yang tersenyum yaitu Lisbeth, yang berdiri bersama Rei karena Lisbeth dan Rei saling mengenal sejak lama. Ada sebuah cerita yang tersembunyi di antara Lisbeth dan Rei.

Juga ada orang-orang penting yang termasuk dalam keturunan para 12 Seeker's. Di antaranya keturunan Naruto, yang menyempatkan diri mereka untuk menjenguk Naruto yang diketahui dari informasi orang-orang Lunar Blues melalui pembicaraan dari mulut ke mulut dan tersebar cepat ke seluruh penjuru planet Bio-G. Dari sanalah, mereka mengetahui perihal tentang Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Senin, 20 Februari 2017**


	10. Cerita sebelum perang

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OC pendukung cerita:**

 **Kurosaki Reiji (OC ini milik teman saya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 24 Februari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 SEEKER'S: WHO AM I?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10. Cerita sebelum perang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketiga remaja yang termasuk dalam keturunan Naruto, kini berdiri di belakang kelompok 7 Explorers. Mereka sangat mencemaskan keadaan kakek mereka yang sekarat.

Mulai dari kanan, Uzumaki Haruto, dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik. Bermata saffir biru. Bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Berkulit coklat. Berpakaian seragam khas Lunar Blues. Berumur sekitar 19 tahun. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Haruto. Wajahnya dan penampilannya sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

Diketahui dia adalah keturunan dari Uzumaki Boruto dan Uchiha Sarada. Mungkin bisa dibilang adalah cucunya.

Lalu yang di tengah, adalah Uzumaki Ran, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang melewati bahu. Bermata saffir biru. Berkulit putih. Bertubuh langsing dan sempurna. Berpakaian seragam khas Lunar Blues. Umur sekitar 17 tahun.

Terakhir, di sebelah kiri, adalah Uchiha Kaoru, seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan bermata saffir biru. Bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Berkulit putih. Berpakaian seragam khas Lunar Blues. Umur sekitar 19 tahun.

Diketahui, antara Ran dan Kaoru adalah keturunan dari pasangan Uchiha Mitsuki dan Uzumaki Himawari. Dengan kata lain, Ran dan Kaoru adalah cucu mereka.

Begitulah tentang keturunan Naruto. Juga ada keturunan para 12 Seeker's itu.

Mereka berdiri bersama Haruto, Ran, dan Kaoru. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama karena mengetahui bahwa generasi sebelumnya adalah pasukan 12 Seeker's. Mereka juga sedang berusaha mencari Power Ball kakek/nenek mereka yang hilang.

Mulai dari yang namanya Sabaku Aika, dia adalah keturunan dari Sabaku Gaara dan Matsuri. Dia seorang gadis berambut panjang coklat terang dan bermata hijau kebiruan. Cantik dan penyuka kucing. Berpakaian seragam khas Lunar Blues. Berumur sekitar 19 tahun.

Hyodo Hoshi, keturunan dari Hyodo Issei dan Gremory Rias. Seorang gadis cantik yang berambut panjang coklat sewarna dengan matanya. Tinggi dan sempurna seperti Gremory Rias. Berpakaian seragam khas Lunar Blues. Berumur sekitar 19 tahun.

Yuuto Miku, keturunan Yuuto Kiba dan Argento Asia. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru. Setinggi Argento Asia. Berpakaian seragam khas Lunar Blues. Berumur sekitar 19 tahun. Termasuk blasteran antara manusia Orion dan manusia Vega ras Taurus. Memiliki kekuatan penyembuh alami sebagai manusia Vega ras Taurus.

Kurosaki Ichiko, keturunan Kurosaki Rei. Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek. Bermata hitam. Berpakaian seragam khas Lunar Blues. Berumur sekitar 19 tahun.

Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Rei adalah kakeknya.

Semua keturunan 12 Seeker's sudah diperkenalkan. Tapi, masih ada keturunan 12 Seeker's yang belum diketahui saat ini, yang tidak terlihat mengunjungi Naruto.

Dengan bersidekap dada, Haruto memandang datar ke arah Naruto. Dia pun bertanya pada Ran.

"Kira-kira kapan kakek Naruto akan sembuh, Ran?"

Ran menjawabnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat kusut.

"Kata dokter sih, kakek mengalami koma dan trauma yang sangat berat. Dia diperkirakan tidak akan sadar untuk beberapa lama."

"Ah, itu kabar buruk...," Haruto juga memasang ekspresi kusut."Padahal besok, perang antara Yupiter Spy dan Lunar Blues akan dimulai. Tapi, kakek dan Koneko masih sakit. Kita tidak akan bisa memenangkan peperangan ini tanpa bantuan dari Power Ball 12 Seeker's."

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang, kak Haruto?"

"Tidak ada cara lain selain berusaha keras untuk menggunakan Power Ball Chip milik kita itu."

"Begitu ya? Andai Power Ball nenek Hinata masih ada, pasti aku bisa memakainya sekarang."

"Benar. Tapi, untuk Power Ball milik kakek Naruto, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menggunakannya karena kakek Naruto masih hidup. Mungkin sekarang aku lebih mengandalkan kekuatan Power Ball Chip milikku ini."

"Aku juga akan mengandalkan Power Ball Chip-ku, kak Haruto."

Kaoru ikut andil dalam pembicaraan ini. Dia berwajah sangat serius sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Haruto dan Ran mengangguk mantap. Mereka menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kaoru. Lebih mengutamakan Power Ball Chip yang kini mereka punyai untuk membantu mereka dalam menghadapi perang esok harinya.

Begitu juga dengan Miku, Hoshi, Aika, dan Ichiko. Mereka berempat juga sedang membicarakan tentang keadaan Naruto dan Koneko. Sekaligus mencemaskan tentang perang esok harinya tanpa kehadiran Naruto dan Koneko. Pasti mereka akan menemukan kesulitan nantinya.

Menunjukkan wajah kusutnya, Miku menggigit jari-jarinya. Tampak aura ketakutan tercermin di matanya.

"Besok mau perang. Naruto dan Koneko belum juga pulih. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" kata Miku yang panik sendiri.

"Tenang saja. Masih ada kok Power Ball Chip yang kita miliki," sahut Hoshi dengan nadanya yang riang.

"Tapi, itu belum tentu bisa mengalahkan Yupiter Spy...," ucap Aika dengan sikapnya yang tenang."Kita pasti akan kalah telak nantinya."

"Jangan pesimis. Kita harus percaya kalau kita menang. Itu yang diajarkan Komandan. Ingat, tidak?" ujar Ichiko yang mengingatkan.

"Oh ya, benar juga."

Ketiganya - Aika, Miku, dan Hoshi - mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Ichiko.

Haruto, Ran, dan Kaoru memandang ke arah keempat gadis itu. Memilih mendengarkan mereka yang terus berbicara. Sebab mereka termasuk dalam pasukan Lunar Blues divisi perlindungan planet, yang dipimpin langsung oleh seorang komandan.

Rencananya, setelah pasukan 7 Explorers berhasil menemukan 12 Power Ball DNA yang hilang itu, maka DNA mereka akan diambil untuk disisipkan ke dalam 12 Power Ball itu sehingga mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatan 12 Power Ball itu untuk bisa mengalahkan Yupiter Spy.

Tapi, karena telah terjadi kekacauan waktu seperti Naruto dan Koneko yang muncul di zaman ini, menimbulkan perubahan cerita di zaman ini menjadi lain dari apa yang diharapkan. Juga misteri munculnya "Lubang Hitam Kecil", membuat pergeseran waktu tidak seimbang dan menyebabkan keanehan yang tidak lazim. Sehingga menimbulkan banyaknya peristiwa buruk yang menimpa para makhluk yang ada di zaman ini.

Seiring para keturunan 12 Seeker's kecuali Ichiko, sedang membicarakan persiapan perang esok harinya, keenam orang yang termasuk dalam kelompok 7 Explorers kecuali Asuna, juga sedang membicarakan tentang strategi jitu untuk menghadapi perang esok. Mereka tidak tergabung dalam percakapan para keturunan 12 Seeker's. Juga Rei yang memilih diam sembari terus menengok Asuna dan Koneko.

Asuna sedang menemani Koneko, yang terus menunggu di dekat tempat Naruto terbaring. Koneko tidak sedih lagi dan tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Berharap dengan sentuhan tangannya, bisa membangunkan Naruto dari komanya.

Merasakan apa yang dirasakan Koneko, Asuna berwajah lirih. Kemudian Asuna mengatakan sesuatu pada Koneko.

"Koneko... Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kamarmu. Beristirahatlah karena besok aku dan teman-teman akan membawa kamu dan Naruto ke tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi dari perang."

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, Koneko berwajah suram.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tetap di sini. Aku akan tetap di samping Naruto, menemaninya di sini."

"Tapi... Akan ada Haruto, Ran, dan Kaoru yang menjaga Naruto di sini."

"Haruto, Ran, Kaoru... Siapa mereka?"

"Hmmm... Mereka..."

Sesaat Asuna memutuskan perkataannya, mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Koneko. Jangan sampai Koneko tahu bahwa Haruto, Ran, dan Kaoru adalah keturunan dari hasil pernikahan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Karena ditakutkan hal tersebut akan mengakibatkan kondisi kesehatan Koneko memburuk. Ini atas inisiatifnya sendiri yang mengingatkan Naruto agar Naruto tidak memberitahukan pada Koneko bahwa Naruto sudah menikah dengan Hinata di masa lalu. Di masa mendatang inilah, keturunan Naruto dan Hinata tetap hidup untuk meneruskan perjuangan 12 Seeker's itu.

Akhirnya Asuna menemukan jawaban yang pas untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hmmm... Haruto, Ran, dan Kaoru itu... Mereka adalah keturunan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Kamu tahu tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, kan?"

"Oh... Ya... Tentu saja aku tahu," Koneko manggut-manggut dengan wajah yang masih pucat."Jadi, mereka keturunan Sasuke dan Sakura, begitu?"

"Iya, begitulah."

Asuna mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang lebar. Koneko menoleh ke arah kelompok Haruto. Memperhatikan mereka dengan teliti.

"Tapi, dilihat-lihat, kenapa Haruto mirip sekali dengan Naruto ya? Cuma rambutnya saja yang berwarna hitam."

Muncul sweatdrop yang hinggap di kepala Asuna. Senyuman kikuk terukir di wajahnya.

"Ah, itu... Mungkin... Haruto adalah keturunan Naruto."

"Benar. Haruto... Pasti keturunan Naruto dan aku. Kami menikah dan punya anak... Terus anak kami melahirkan dan keturunan selanjutnya melahirkan Haruto... Ah... I-Itu..."

Kedua pipi Koneko sedikit memerah saat memikirkan tentang masa depannya jika menikah dengan Naruto. Mengukir senyum simpul yang menawan di wajahnya. Membayangkan betapa menyenangkan mempunyai keturunan dari Naruto.

Tatapan Koneko melunak saat tatapannya beradu dengan saffir biru Haruto. Haruto tersenyum padanya. Senyuman Haruto sama persis dengan senyuman Naruto.

'Senangnya bisa bertemu dengan keturunan sendiri. Haruto, memang mirip sekali dengan Naruto,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.'Andai aku tidak dihisap lubang hitam kecil itu, pasti aku sudah menikah dengan Naruto. Lalu punya anak... Ah... Itu pasti sangat membahagiakan ya?'

Harapan yang menjelma di hati sang gadis berambut putih. Mendorongnya agar tetap tegar dan sabar untuk menghadapi semua ini.

Lantas perhatiannya tertuju pada Asuna, yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kamu pasti sangat mencintai Naruto. Aku benar, kan?"

Kedua pipi Koneko memerah kembali. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya."

Usai Koneko mengatakan itu, senyuman Asuna berubah menjadi senyuman yang hambar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Namun, yang pasti tatapan mata sayunya tertuju pada Naruto.

Sudut pandang tertancap pada Rei yang sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Dia memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Lisbeth menyadarinya dan langsung bertanya padanya.

"Rei... Ada apa?"

Melirik ke arah Lisbeth, dia cuma menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku berpikir ingin ikut berperang esok harinya."

"Oh, ya... Tentu saja, kamu harus ikut berperang juga. Secara jelas kamu itu termasuk anggota Lunar Blues divisi perlindungan planet."

"Hn. Aku tahu itu."

Rei hanya bersikap cuek sambil bersidekap dada. Lisbeth tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

Sepertinya Lisbeth menaruh hati pada laki-laki berambut abu-abu gelap itu.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Terdengar bunyi yang halus dari Pocket Book milik Kirito. Kirito mengambil Pocket Booknya yang tersembunyi di dalam tas kecil yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Dihidupkannya Pocket Booknya sehingga menampilkan layar virtual digital.

Ternyata ada seseorang yang meneleponnya lewat video call. Kirito menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

Rupanya Agil, komandan pemimpin pasukan 7 Explorers.

"Komandan Agil...," Kirito tersenyum saat melihat tampilan gambar Agil yang terpapang di layar virtual digital tersebut.

 **["Hai... Kirito...,"]** jawab Agil yang juga tersenyum. **["Ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kelompok 7 Explorers. Segera saja kalian temui aku di ruanganku sekarang. Ajak juga Rei bersama kalian."]**

"Eh, Rei juga ikut bersama kami untuk menemuimu?"

 **["Ya, tentu saja. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan pada Rei juga."]**

"Ah, baiklah. Kami akan segera pergi ke ruanganmu sekarang."

 **["Oke, aku tunggu."]**

PIP!

Gambar Agil menghilang dari layar virtual digital. Bersamaan Kirito mematikan Pocket Book-nya. Lalu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya.

"Komandan Agil meminta kita untuk pergi ke ruangannya sekarang. Rei juga diminta untuk ikut bersama kita ke sana."

Semua anggota 7 Explorers, mengangguk bersamaan kecuali Rei dan Asuna.

Lisbeth menunjuk ke arah Rei.

"Eh, Rei juga ikut bersama kita, Kapten?"

"Ya, Komandan Agil ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting dengan Rei."

"Oh, tumben sekali. Ada apa ya?"

"Entahlah. Pokoknya kita pergi saja sekarang. Ayo!" Kirito menengok ke arah Asuna."Asuna, kamu juga ikut."

Menoleh ke arah Kirito, Asuna mengangguk.

"Baik."

Kelompok Kirito beserta Rei yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan itu. Asuna memilih menyusul mereka dari belakang, dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Koneko sebelum dia pergi.

"Koneko, aku pergi dulu. Kamu di sini saja, temani Naruto ya."

Dengan perasaan yang ringan, Koneko mengangguk pelan.

"Hn."

Mengacungkan jempolnya, Asuna tersenyum lebar lalu keluar ruangan melalui pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis.

Tinggallah Koneko, Kibby dan beberapa orang di dalam sana. Mereka terdiam sesaat dalam keheningan yang sempat melanda.

Kelompok Haruto berjalan mendekati Koneko. Koneko menyadari kedatangan mereka dan memandang mereka dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

Untuk mengawali pembicaraan, Haruto yang mewakili teman-temannya.

"Koneko... Pasti kamu sudah tahu tentang kami dari Asuna. Aku adalah Haruto, keturunan dari kakek Naruto. Atas permintaan Asuna, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja di kamarmu. Miku dengan senang hati akan menemanimu di sana," pinta Haruto dengan nada suaranya yang lembut.

Koneko menggeleng pelan. Dia masih berkutat untuk tetap berada di dekat Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini. Aku ingin tetap berada di samping Naruto, menemaninya sampai dia sadar."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, keadaanmu belum pulih benar. Dokter menyarankanmu untuk terus beristirahat, bukan? Ini demi kesembuhanmu...," Haruto mencoba membujuk Koneko agar Koneko kembali untuk beristirahat."Kalau kakek Naruto sadar nanti lalu melihat kamu yang sudah sehat seperti dulu, pasti kakek Naruto akan senang melihatmu. Kamu mau sehat, kan? Kalau kamu sehat, pasti kamu bisa membantu kakek Naruto untuk menghadapi Raja Yupiter. Karena hanya kamu dan kakek Naruto yang masih hidup sampai sekarang..."

Semua orang terdiam mendengarkan Haruto yang berbicara. Mereka ikut terhanyut dalam suasana yang sedikit melankolis ini.

"Apalagi Power Ball DNA lainnya belum ditemukan sampai saat ini, tidak ada cara lain selain meminta bantuan kalian berdua untuk menghancurkan Raja Yupiter dan Yupiter Spy. Harapan kami dan semua orang, demi menyelamatkan Tatasurya dan alam semesta, bisa terwujudkan. Kumohon, Koneko. Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Biar aku, Ran, dan Kaoru yang menjaga kakek di sini."

Mendengar Haruto yang terus berbicara panjang lebar, Koneko mencoba mencernanya dengan baik di otaknya. Memang yang dikatakan Haruto itu benar, bahwa dia harus beristirahat kembali di kamarnya. Guna mengembalikan kesehatannya menjadi membaik sediakala.

Jika dia sehat, sudah dipastikan dia bisa membantu Naruto untuk menyelamatkan alam semesta ini dari ancaman kekuasaan Raja Yupiter tersebut. Hal ini harus dia utamakan daripada mengutamakan perasaan pribadinya.

Mengingat kembali dari awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto di masa lalu, perlahan-lahan tetesan bening mengalir lagi dari sudut kedua mata keemasannya. Diraihnya tangan Naruto lalu diciumnya tangan Naruto dengan perasaan yang sangat tulus. Hatinya yang lemah, bergetar hebat menahan rasa yang tidak menentu ini.

Alangkah besarnya cintanya pada Naruto sehingga membuatnya tetap bertahan di sini. Menunggu sang pangeran segera sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Haruto memaklumi itu. Dia sudah mengetahui tentang Koneko dan Naruto dari cerita legenda 12 Seeker's. Di mana kehidupan para anggotanya juga diceritakan secara detail di dalam biografi digital yang tersebar di internet. Semua orang di zaman ini, mengetahui tentang kisah mereka.

Menyeka air matanya dengan cepat, Koneko melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Mencoba menuruti apa yang dipinta Haruto padanya.

Dia menampilkan senyumnya yang simpul. Menatap Haruto dengan intens.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

"Bagus."

Mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tertawa lebar, Haruto memasang wajah yang sangat berseri-seri. Semua orang ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Miku, tolong antar Koneko sampai ke kamarnya ya. Sekalian temani dia. Oke?" lanjut Haruto kemudian.

"Oke, tidak masalah."

Miku juga mengacungkan jempolnya pada Haruto. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Tersenyum manis sekali.

Maka Miku segera mendorong kursi roda canggih yang diduduki Koneko itu. Kibby mengikuti mereka dari belakang, keluar bersama dari bangsal tersebut.

Bersamaan Aika, Hoshi dan Ichiko permisi juga untuk keluar pada Haruto. Hoshi yang berbicara untuk mewakili teman-temannya.

"Haruto, Ran, Kaoru... Kami permisi dulu ya. Mau melapor dulu pada komandan. Sampai nanti!"

"Ya, sampai nanti!"

Yang membalas perkataan Hoshi adalah Ran. Haruto dan Kaoru menganggukkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

Dengan cepat, Hoshi menggandeng tangan Aika dan Ichiko. Lalu menyeret keduanya untuk keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Haruto, Ran, dan Kaoru bersama Naruto.

Hening sebentar.

Fokus ketiganya tertancap pada Naruto yang masih saja tidak sadarkan diri. Wajah ketiganya mencerminkan kedukaan yang kentara.

Sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto yang lemah, Ran menunjukkan kedua mata yang sayu. Sedih sekali melihat keadaan kakeknya yang belum jua sadar dari komanya.

"Kakek Naruto... Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi di zaman ini. Kami sudah kehilangan kakek selama 100 tahun ini. Kami mengira kakek sudah mati, tapi Tuhan sudah mengirim kakek kembali pada kami. Kakek adalah penyelamat yang sangat kami harapkan..."

Ran mengatakan itu dengan penuh perasaan. Mata saffir birunya berkaca-kaca. Membuat dua saudaranya ikut berlarut dalam suasana sedih seperti ini.

Kedua laki-laki itu memegang dua bahu Ran dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Mereka turut menghibur Ran yang ingin menangis.

"Tenang saja, Ran. Kakek pasti baik-baik saja. Kita akan berusaha keras demi kakek dengan cara memenangkan peperangan itu," tukas Haruto dengan nada yang lembut.

"Hn, benar. Kita berdoa saja agar kakek cepat sadar dan semoga saja kita bisa menemukan 10 Power Ball yang hilang itu," Kaoru berkata dengan tampang yang sangat serius.

"Ya, aku paham."

Ran mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain, yaitu di ruang sang komandan, Agil, telah didatangi oleh kelompok 7 Explorers. Mereka sudah mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Agil.

Tampak Kirito dan Asuna yang duduk di dua kursi yang tersedia, tepat berhadapan dengan Agil, dibatasi meja panjang sebagai pemisah di tengahnya. Selebihnya, rekan-rekan mereka, memilih berdiri di belakang mereka, terdiam sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Pembicaraan penting ini berhubungan dengan persiapan perang yang dilakukan Lunar Blues. Mulai dari persiapan senjata, kendaraan, dan pasukan. Semuanya sudah komplit dan mencapai hasil yang maksimal hingga 100 persen. Tinggal menunggu kedatangan pasukan Yupiter Spy yang akan menyerang mereka esok harinya.

Untuk para warga sipil yang tidak termasuk dalam Lunar Blues, diungsikan terlebih dahulu ke pesawat induk Lunar Blues. Mereka akan diberangkatkan menuju ke sebuah planet asing yang sangat jauh dari planet Bio-G, agar tidak diketahui oleh pasukan Yupiter Spy. Mereka harus diselamatkan agar tidak menjadi korban dalam perang itu.

Termasuk juga dengan Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka berdua juga ikut serta dalam pengungsian ini. Para keturunan 12 Seeker's juga diminta agar tidak ikut dalam perang ini. Biarlah pasukan pertahanan Lunar Blues yang menghadapi Yupiter Spy nantinya.

Kelompok 7 Explorers beserta Rei diharapkan juga untuk tidak mengikuti perang. Sehingga hal ini sangat mengagetkan mereka.

"APA!? KAMI TIDAK BOLEH MENGIKUTI PERANG ITU!?" sembur mereka semua kecuali Agil, Sasame dan Rei.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku mendapatkan kabar itu dari Ratu. Bahwa pasukan 7 Explorers diharapkan ikut dalam rombongan pengungsian yang dijadwalkan akan berangkat jam 8 malam ini. Jadi, aku menyarankan kalian harus segera bersiap-siap untuk mengungsi dari planet ini," kata Agil dengan wajahnya yang terlihat serius.

"Tapi, kami ingin ikut berperang juga, Komandan."

"Tidak bisa, Kirito. Kau dan teman-temanmu kehilangan Power Ball Chip kalian, bukan? Sebaiknya kalian turuti perintah Ratu agar kalian bisa selamat."

"Ah... Tapi... Bagaimana dengan komandan sendiri?"

"Aku akan ikut dalam perang itu."

"Apa!? Komandan ikut juga!?"

Kirito dan lainnya kembali kaget kecuali Rei. Mereka saling pandang dengan ekspresi kusut.

"Aku tidak terima jika Komandan berjuang sendirian!" seru Lisbeth yang berapi-api sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat."Izinkan kami untuk ikut dengan Komandan dalam perang itu."

"Ya, benar. Kami akan berjuang untuk melindungi planet Bio-G ini! Kalau perlu, kami akan berusaha mendapatkan Power Ball Chip yang baru secepatnya!" Klein juga ikut berapi-api bersama Lisbeth.

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk untuk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Lisbeth dan Klein. Rei hanya diam saja tanpa bereaksi sedikitpun.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, Agil bersidekap dada.

"Tidak bisa. Keputusan ini tidak boleh diganggu gugat. Mau tidak mau, kalian harus menurutinya. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun yang kalian katakan lagi. Jadi, aku akhiri pembicaraan kita kali ini," Agil menepuk-nepuk tangannya di atas meja dengan keras."Untuk Rei, sudah jelas, kan? Rei harus ikut bersama kalian dalam rombongan pengungsian. Jagalah Naruto, Koneko, dan para keturunan 12 Seeker's sampai tiba di planet yang kalian tuju. Itulah tugas kalian selanjutnya. Paham?"

Dengan berat hati, semuanya mengangguk kecuali Rei yang masih terdiam.

"Paham..."

"Bagus. Silakan keluar dari sini."

"Ya, baik..."

Mereka menjawab dengan kompak. Lalu mereka keluar secara satu persatu dari ruang sang Komandan. Terakhir yang tertinggal adalah Asuna.

Asuna menengok ke arah Agil. Agil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"Semoga kalian berhasil!"

Mendengar itu, Asuna terpana sesaat lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, itu pasti, Komandan."

Setelah itu, gadis cantik itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Agil yang terus tersenyum tanpa henti sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para anggota kelompok 7 Explorers memilih pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Kecuali Asuna yang pergi menemui Koneko di ruang kesehatan Lunar Blues. Juga Lisbeth dan Rei yang kini berjalan-jalan di sekitar trotoar, tepatnya di tengah kota.

Distrik 3, di mana Lisbeth dan Rei tinggal sekarang. Distrik yang memiliki arsitektur futuristik yang menerapkan gaya desain kota dengan konsep hutan hijau buatan. Dalam arti tertentu, wilayah ini dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan yang menyerupai pepohonan dengan ditambah ditanam semua pohon hijau genetik di setiap sudut kota. Sehingga udara di wilayah ini terasa sejuk dan bersih. Juga pemandangan indah dengan warna hijau, bisa dinikmati di sini.

Suasana kota saat ini kelihatan sepi dan hening karena para penduduknya tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk membawa sesuatu yang penting sebelum waktu keberangkatan rombongan pengungsian dimulai. Mereka berharap mereka selamat agar tidak dikejar oleh pasukan Yupiter Spy jika kedapatan mereka melarikan diri ke planet lain. Yang tertinggal hanyalah seluruh pasukan pertahanan dan perlindungan planet Bio-G.

Hawa yang begitu dingin mendukung suasana sore seperti ini. Angin berdesir pelan dan membuat apa saja bergoyang-goyang karenanya. Alam yang seakan-akan merasakan apa yang terjadi sekarang, ikut murung dengan menunjukkan cuaca yang mendung. Karena akan terjadi perang yang akan melibatkan nyawa semua orang demi mempertahankan planet ini.

Planet yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat tinggal manusia Orion dan manusia Vega, harus berakhir untuk menjadi planet yang akan dijajah oleh pasukan Yupiter Spy. Karena menurut informasi yang didapatkan, rata-rata orang-orang yang termasuk dalam pengikut Raja Yupiter adalah manusia Orion dan manusia Vega ras Taurus. Ditakutkan adanya keturunan manusia Vega ras Leo yang masih hidup dan ikut berbaur dengan pengikut Raja Yupiter, melakukan pembalasan dendam terhadap para manusia Orion dan manusia Vega ras Taurus, serta mempengaruhi Raja Yupiter untuk melakukan pemberontakan. Menginvasi dan menjajah planet yang dihuni para manusia sehingga menimbulkan peristiwa yang gawat sejak 100 tahun yang lalu.

Atas perkiraan itu dan bukti rekaman video yang didapatkan dari Kyuubi, mereka mendapatkan kesimpulan yang nyata bahwa selama ini, manusia Vega ras Leo telah melakukan penyerangan secara diam-diam lagi lewat kekuasaan Raja Yupiter. Rekaman video itu diberikan Kyuubi pada Asuna, pada saat Kyuubi dan Asuna berada di basement markas Lunar Blues. Kyuubi sempat pingsan ketika dirinya menyatu dalam satu tubuh dengan Naruto, energinya hampir menyusut karena dihisap oleh Raja Yupiter. Untung sekali, Asuna cepat datang untuk menolongnya dan Naruto. Sehingga dia dan Naruto dibawa Asuna kembali ke pesawat yang dikendarai Leafa, sempat terparkir di basement bekas markas Lunar Space di bulan.

Untung juga, Fighting Robotic Kyuubi dibawa oleh Leafa lewat teleportasi sebelum dihancurkan pasukan Yupiter Spy. Fighting Robotic itu bisa dikendalikan oleh Leafa, meluncur cepat bersama pesawat Green Hawk yang dikendarai oleh Asuna. Sebelum pihak Yupiter Spy mengetahui keberadaan mereka yang singgah di Tatasurya.

Begitulah kronologis singkat saat Naruto tak sadarkan diri. Kyuubi yang pingsan, melepaskan diri dari tubuh Naruto secara otomatis. Karena prinsipnya, jika sang partner mengalami pingsan atau koma, otomatis Power Ball akan melepaskan diri dari tubuh sang partner jika memakai mode sistem "satu pikiran dan satu tubuh", artinya apapun yang dirasakan dan dialami Power Ball, maka sang partner akan merasakannya dan mengalaminya juga. Power Ball mengalami pingsan, maka berujung menyebabkan sang partner pingsan atau koma.

Tidak ada istilahnya "koma" pada Power Ball. Hanya istilah "pingsan". Jika pingsan, Power Ball akan aktif kembali. Bisa diartikan dalam mode pengoperasian komputer, di mana ada istilah yang namanya "restart", maka komputer akan mengalami penyalaan dari awal secara otomatis dan semua data akan diulang seperti semula. Begitu juga dengan Power Ball, jika mengalami "pingsan", maka beberapa menit kemudian, dia akan aktif atau hidup lagi dengan energi yang kembali terisi penuh.

Tapi, jika sang partner mati, maka Power Ball juga akan mati. DNA sang partner yang tertanam di dalam Power Ball akan mengalami "mati" juga, maka harus diganti dengan DNA yang baru agar bisa digunakan lagi. Begitu seterusnya tanpa berhenti sama sekali.

Itulah kecanggihan sebuah Power Ball DNA sebesar bola pingpong itu. Sebuah penemuan yang sangat sempurna dan tidak ada yang bisa menirunya. Sebab data pembuatan Power Ball DNA itu tersimpan dengan aman di suatu tempat. Meskipun banyak orang di alam semesta ini, sedang mencari data pembuatan Power Ball DNA tersebut.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui di mana letaknya data pembuatan Power Ball DNA itu tersimpan. Semua orang penasaran dengan cara pembuatan Power Ball DNA itu, termasuk Raja Yupiter yang sangat menginginkannya.

Banyak misteri yang terjadi di masa depan ini. Satu persatu akan dikuakkan sebentar lagi.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, Rei berjalan pelan. Dia bersidekap dada. Kedua matanya tampak kosong. Pikirannya sedang berada di alam lain.

Karena merasa heran, Lisbeth menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya.

"Hei, Rei. Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

Sedikit tersentak, Rei tersadarkan dari pemikirannya yang panjang. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Lisbeth.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Masa?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hmmm... Aku tidak percaya...," Lisbeth memegang lengan kanan Rei sehingga membuat Rei menghentikan langkahnya sejenak."Pasti ada yang kamu pikirkan, kan? Ayo, katakan padaku! Jangan dipendam begitu saja."

Harap Lisbeth yang begitu kuat. Rei terdiam sejenak dengan raut wajah yang tenang. Kemudian Rei menepis tangan Lisbeth yang memegang lengan kanannya itu. Memandang ke arah langit.

"Aku... Masih belum mengingat siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Padahal aku sudah tinggal di planet ini, hampir setahun lamanya. Tapi, tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda petunjuk tentang siapa aku. Itulah yang kupikirkan sekarang, Lis."

Mendengar perkataan Rei yang terkesan lirih, Lisbeth terpaku. Seketika wajah Lisbeth menjadi kusut.

"Begitu ya? Aku mengerti."

"Hn..."

"Aku tahu berat rasanya kehilangan ingatan itu. Nasibmu hampir sama dengan Uzumaki Naruto itu. Kalian sama-sama tiba di zaman ini karena keluar dari lubang hitam kecil."

"Ya, karena atas pertolongan darimu waktu itu, aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku selama ini. Atas semangat dan dukunganmu, aku bisa berjuang dan terus mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkan aku pada masa laluku. Apakah aku ini adalah orang masa lalu ataukah orang masa depan? Siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku ingin mengetahui semua tentang diriku..."

Sungguh tidak terkira, bahwa Rei adalah orang yang muncul tiba-tiba juga di zaman ini akibat terlempar dari dalam lubang hitam kecil. Kejadiannya berawal ketika Lisbeth sedang memperbaiki mesin-mesin pesawat yang rusak, sejak setahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 10 update juga!**

 **Maaf, jika Naruto kalah saat menghadapi Raja Yupiter karena Raja Yupiter tidak dapat dikalahkan begitu saja, meskipun Power Ball Kyuubi diperkirakan mampu mengalahkannya. Tapi, kemungkinan itu akan menjadi terbukti jika Asuna tidak datang untuk membawa Naruto kabur dari sana, pasti Naruto bisa mengalahkan Raja Yupiter.**

 **Intinya, saya mau buat konflik ini akan semakin memanas saat terjadi perang antara Yupiter Spy dan Lunar Blues atas perebutan planet Bio-G, akan ada suatu kejutan yang muncul di chapter-chapter mendatang.**

 **Nantikan cerita ini di chapter selanjutnya ya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Sabtu, 25 Februari 2017**


End file.
